Trouble in Paradise
by inulover4ever101
Summary: sequel to To Love and To Be Loved. Inuyasha runs into his old enemies. Kagome is diagnosed with a severe heart condition and could die giving birth to her unborn child. but she didnt tell Inuyasha or her friends. Will she tell him in time? inu-kag mirsan
1. pregnancy sucks

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: Hey everyone! This story is a sequel of To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story. You might want to read that story first so that you will be able to understand this one. Anyways, WOO!! Fanfic no. 2! Sorry for not updating in a while but I had to write the plot for this and had major writers block. Also if I stole your title or something I am sorry I didn't mean to. Just had to say that in case someone already had that title. Yeah and this chapter is about Kagome and her pregnant stuff she goes through. Kind of a funny chapter to start off with. ENJOY! R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. By the way I hate you lawyers that make me say that!  
  
Chapter 1: Pregnancy sucks..  
  
"Inuyasha can you come here for a second?" Kagome was sitting on the couch looking at a wedding magazine. Inuyasha rushed into the living room.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha was in the middle of something and he hated being interrupted. He sat beside Kagome. Kagome is six months into her pregnancy so she was acting like a normal pregnant woman. One two words can sum that up, cravings and GRUMPINESS! Inuyasha was kind of scared of Kagome because she gets really moody.  
  
"FINE I WONT ASK YOU ANYTHING SINCE YOU HAVE TO BE MEAN!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome now what did you want to ask me?" Inuyasha said this while rolling his eyes. 'I swear she gets more moody every day!'  
  
"Inuyasha, which of the dresses do you like?"  
  
"Feh. It doesn't matter." After Inuyasha said that he knew what was coming. 'God damn it why do I always have to open my mouth?'  
  
Kagome's face grew red and her eye twitched. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be in the ground 6 feet under.  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU THINK IT DOESN'T MATTER? IT'S MY WEDDING FOR GODS SAKE! I SWEAR INUYASHA IF YOU PISS ME OFF ANYMORE I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha didn't want to hear anymore so he ran out of the room since Kagome was throwing everything in sight at him. But before Inuyasha could get completely out of the room he was knocked upside the head with the wedding magazine Kagome was looking at.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN! Why do you have to act like this?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant with our child! You men are all the same! You have no idea how much pain we go through!"  
  
"Yeah I don't but geeze you don't have to take it out on me!" Just then Miroku and Sango walked in. They had gone shopping for groceries since Kagome had eaten about everything in the house that was red or green including salad, apples, green beans, and peas. As soon as she saw Sango walk in with groceries she ran over to her, or rather wobbled, and grabbed the bag from her.  
  
"WHAT?! Sango what is this?"  
  
"Uhh Kagome that is chicken."  
  
"EWWWW!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I swear if I see one more piece of meat I will puke. Did you buy any salad or fruit?" (IL~ hehe I got the meat thing off of 7th heaven.. by the way, pregnant people are weird O_0)  
  
"Yeah I did." As soon as Kagome heard that she dug through the bags till she found her salad and went to the kitchen to get a bowl.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango just kind of stood there watching Kagome stuff her face. Kagome noticed this and spoke up, "What is wrong with you guys?" Miroku answered her question, "Well Kagome, not to upset you but you just ate about 3 cucumbers, 2 slices of watermelon, and 6 kiwi fruit!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" "No. Never mind." 'At least she's eating healthy food', Miroku thought. So with that said Kagome went back to eating her salad. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha went to go put away the rest of the groceries that Kagome wasn't eating.  
  
"So Inuyasha have you found a job yet?", Sango told Inuyasha last week to get a job because she will NOT have any freeloaders in her house.  
  
"Yeah and guess who my boss is? Sesshomaru."  
  
Miroku and Sango fell over (Anime style!). Kagome would of too but she was to busy eating to her hearts content.  
  
Miroku was the first to speak. "You mean Sesshomaru the richest guy in Japan? THAT Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah I can't believe it! Now I work at Shikon Co." (IL~ haha yeah I know real original name huh?)  
  
Sango said, "Wow you must have done some big butt kissing to get hired then!"  
  
"Well actually, he didn't interview me, his assistant did. I think her name was Rin."  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said with a perverted smile, "Hmm, maybe she had the hotts for ya!" Sango whapped Miroku upside the head with the steak she was putting away and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter you hentai!"  
  
"Oh but Sango you are my one and only woman I will ever love!"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"SHUT UP! That was the cheesiest line I have ever heard!"  
  
"Hehe."  
  
They all continued to put away their groceries except for Kagome who was doing the dishes.  
  
~!*THE NEXT DAY*!~  
  
"Kagome, i'm taking Sango and Miroku to work today so I'll see you later!"  
  
"Ok bye honey I love you!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and went back inside to lie down.  
  
Inuyasha drove off and took Miroku and Sango to their jobs. Then he pulled into the Shikon Co. parking lot. He had to admit he was scared for his first day of work. He got out of the car and walked up to the huge building. Before he entered he adjusted his tie and made sure that he was presentable. I mean this was Sesshomaru! The richest man alive! Or at least in Japan. When he walked in Mr. Sesshomaru's assistant, Rin greeted him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wants to see you in his office. Take the elevator and got to level 5 and it is the first door on the right."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Rin just flashed him a smile and went towards the elevator. When Inuyasha went into Sesshomaru's office, he was in shock. It took up about half of the entire 5th floor. Sesshomaru sat at his cherry wood desk typing on his computer and talking on the phone at the same time. He motioned for Inuyasha to sit in the other empty leather chair in front of his desk.  
  
Once Sesshomaru got off the phone he turned to Inuyasha. "Hello, you must be Inuyasha. Pleased to meet you." 'God this guy has everything! Money, fame, and even looks!' Inuyasha thought as he shook his bosses hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, make yourself at home because another of my new employees will be joining us also."  
  
~!* Inu/Kag/Mir/Sangos House*!~  
  
Kagome was not feeling well at all. She had taken this week off of work so she could get her and Sango's wedding plans done. 'I know that my wedding is at least 3 months off but still! I love Inuyasha and I just cant wait! HURRY UP STUPID KID!'  
  
Kagome couldn't get much work done because she had to keep running to the bathroom to throw up. 'Maybe I should call Sango and have her take me to the doctors. Crap I can't do that because Inuyasha has the car and it's his first day of work so I am not going to bother him. Guess I have to call Kikyou and have her take me.' Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the restaurants number that she worked at with Sango and Kikyou.  
  
~!*Inuyasha's work*!~  
  
"Ah here is my other new employee. Inuyasha meet Naraku." 'WHAT?! No way that loser is here! He was my other enemy besides Kouga. GODS PLEASE LET IT BE SOMEONE ELSE! Well looks like I wont be at this job for long,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Just as Sesshomaru said that Naraku walked through the door. As soon as he saw Inuyasha he smiled and said, "Inuyasha, I haven't seen you since high school! Still mourning over your break up with Kagome?" 'THAT ASS HOLE! HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! FOR THAT, I WILL KILL HIM!' Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Naraku with fire in his eyes.  
  
~!* How did you like this first chapter? You gotta wait till chapter 2 to see if Inuyasha hits Naraku and if he gets fired. You also have to wait and see what's wrong with Kagome. Sorry for leaving a cliffy! REVIEWS PLEASE! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I MAKE CHAPTER 2!  
  
Lawyers: I heard what you said about us in the beginning of the story!  
  
IL: OH SHIT! I'm in trouble!  
  
Lawyers: WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY! *lawyer's pull out guns and aim for ME!  
  
IL: CRAP! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! Sorry everyone I will continue when I get 5 reviews!  
  
*IL runs down the street dogging bullets fired by the mean lawyers! 


	2. Troubling News

Trouble In Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Authors note: Hello again! I got 5 reviews (counting mine) so here is the next chapter that I promised everyone! I don't know when I can update because my stupid step dad took my Internet away! THAT JERK! Do you think that stepparents can ground you? I think that's screwed up. Anyways, I am thinking about changing the title. What do you think? If anyone has any suggestions for a new title or any suggestions about the story please feel free to e-mail me at Inuyasha_is_hott@hotmail.com. Thanks for reviewing! Remember I want 5 more reviews before I type up chapter 3 k? R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, happy you stupid, goddamn lawyers? Lawyers- we heard that!  
  
Chapter 2: Troubling news  
  
~!*Kagome/Sango/Miroku/Inuyashas house*!~  
  
Kagome was clutching her chest with one hand while the other one held the phone. "Kikyou? Can you take me to the doctors? PLEASE HURRY!" *click* Kagome couldn't stand to talk anymore. She dropped the phone and held her stomach. 'God when I said to hurry up I didn't mean I wanted to have the baby now! But why does my chest hurt?'  
  
~!*Kikyous Restaurant*!~  
  
"SANGO! Please take over here I have to take Kagome to the hospital!" Sango ran from the people she was serving and said, "No way I'm not staying here when my best friend is in trouble! Please let me take her!" "Fine, just please hurry, I think it's serious!" Kikyou handed Sango her keys and Sango rushed out the door and ran towards Kikyous grand prix. She started the car and sped off towards her house. Kikyou quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the Shikon Co.'s number. 'Even though I don't like Inuyasha, I think he should be informed. I just hope Sango gets there in time.'  
  
~!*Shikon Co.*!~  
  
*ring *ring *ring  
  
"Hello, you've reached Shikon Help Desk, this is Rin"  
  
"Umm.. Hi I need to speak to Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm sorry but Inuyasha is in an important meeting with Sesshomaru, you can try back later."  
  
"WAIT! It's an emergency! Its about his fiancée!"  
  
"Fine but if you get yelled at by Sesshomaru for interrupting then don't blame me!" Rin switched to Sesshomaru's intercom, "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is needed on line 1, its an 'emergency'" Rin said with a mocking tone.  
  
~!*Sesshomaru's office*!~  
  
Inuyasha was getting ready to throw his fist at Naraku when he heard what Rin said over the intercom. "Thanks Rin" Sesshomaru hand Inuyasha the phone. 'What could the emergency be? OH SHIT KAGOME!'  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone, "He..Hello?" "Oh thank god Inuyasha! Kagome is in trouble. She's on her way to the hospital right now!" "Thanks Kikyou." *click  
  
"Sesshomaru, I think my fiancée is about to go into labor!"  
  
"Inuyasha please go to our wife an hurry." Inuyasha grabbed his keys and ran to his car and sped off towards the hospital.  
  
~!*Sango/Miroku/Kagome/Inuyashas house*!~  
  
Sango rushed in to find Kagome lying on the floor. "Kagome! Are you ok? Please say something!" Kagome just lay there. Sango drug (and I mean DRUG) Kagome to Kikyous car. It was a hassle to get Kagome into that car because she, obviously, weighed A LOT more then Sango. When Sango got Kagome in the car, she drove off to the hospital.  
  
'Gods I hope she's going to be all right! She's still unconscious. She must have fell.' Sango sped past every stoplight and stop sign. She did about 90 till she got to the hospital parking lot.  
  
~!*Hospital*!~  
  
Sango ran in, leaving Kagome's unconscious body in the car. "Please someone help me! I think my friend might be going into labor!" Nurses rushed out of the hospital and got Kagome into a wheel chair. Sango ran outside to park the car when she literally ran into Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha! I guess Kikyou called you. Kagomes inside please hurry and check on her!" Inuyasha nodded and ran inside while Sango parked the car.  
  
Kagome was rushed into a white room. The doctor examined her. Inuyasha burst into the room. "Where is Kagome?" Nurses had to hold him back because the doctor didn't want any visitors. "GODDAMN IT GET OFF ME I NEED TO SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!" "Sir you're going to have to calm down if you want to see Kagome." Inuyasha sat down in the waiting room. 'Kagome. Please be al right. Its to soon to have your baby.'  
  
~!*Outside the Hospital*!~  
  
Sango flipped open her cell phone and dialed Miroku's work number. "Miroku? Kagome is in trouble come down here quick!" Sango hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. She entered the hospital with a very worried expression on her face. Sango asked the nurse what room her friend was in but got told to sit in the waiting room.  
  
Sango walked down the halls towards the waiting room. Just something about hospitals made her depressed. 'I hate hospitals. Just thinking about being here gives me the creeps. The thought of people dying n the same place that I am in creeps me out.'  
  
Sango finally made it to the waiting room. She sat down across from Inuyasha. He too had a worried expression on his face. Not one of them spoke the whole entire time they were there until Miroku cam in and sat down by Sango. He put his arm around her to comfort her. "Miroku?" "Yeah Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?"  
  
"I have no clue Inuyasha but I wish I did"  
  
"Oh"  
  
The three of them sat in silence once more until the doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah that's me"  
  
"May I talk to you privately?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Inuyasha was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong but he couldn't help the worried expression on his face. He walked into the doctor's office. All he wanted was to see his Kagome, not talk to the doctor.  
  
"WHATS WORNG WITH HER! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha and take a seat." The doctor motioned for Inuyasha to take the seat across from his.  
  
"Kagome is in a weak state right now and can't go home tonight"  
  
Inuyasha focused his eyes on the floor while the doctor told him about Kagome.  
  
"Kagome has a heart disease. The same one that her father died from."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at the floor, avoiding contact with any ones eyes.  
  
"I have good news and bad news. The good news is Kagomes disease is not as serious as her fathers was so she will not die from it, I can guarantee it." Inuyasha looked up with a happier expression on his face. The doctor continued on.  
  
"Kagomes disease is curable too. The only reason her fathers wasn't was because he didn't know about his till it was too late. Kagome needs rest now and I will need her to stay over night so I can keep an eye on her heart."  
  
"That's fine. Just as long as she and the baby are alright."  
  
"I haven't told you the bad news yet. Are you ready for it?" Inuyasha nodded and continued to stare at the floor again.  
  
"Kagomes baby is doing fine now. Everything looks like it is going on schedule and she should have it in about a month or two. But there is a slight chance of Kagome she gives birth. But it is very slim so there is no need to worry. We will do everything in our power to save her if that be the case."  
  
Inuyasha did not look pleased with that last bit of news he received. 'Ka..Kagome could die when giving birth?' As if reading Inuyashas thoughts, the doctor said, "Remember it is a very slim chance of Kagome dying while giving birth. Oh yeah by the way my name is doctor Jaken (IL~ I know, I cant think of a slimy toad being a doctor but remember this is an AU! Plus I ran out of characters to choose from!).  
  
"You can see Kagome now, but remember she is very weak." Inuyasha ran out of the doctor's office and went to Kagomes room. It was room 304.  
  
When he entered he saw Kagome smile as she saw him. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Kagome.." Kagome interrupted him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Inuyasha do not worry about me. I'm fine! Really. The doctor said that my heart is better then my fathers and that I will be cured." "Kagome please don't speak your to weak. When you have your baby, I will make sure you survive, that I can promise you.  
  
Inuyasha forgot about Kagomes condition and pulled her into a warm hug. Kagome snuggled into his warmth. "I love you Inuyasha." "I love you too Kagome."  
  
The doctor interrupted the happy couple. "Inuyasha, you are going to have to go and sit out in the waiting room while I run some more tests on her."  
  
"Ok Dr. Jaken. Bye Kagome. I'll see you when you're done."  
  
Inuyasha left the room to tell his friends to news about Kagome. Sango was the first to speak when Inuyasha entered the room. She ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Inuyasha is she alright? What happened?" "I'll explain it all to you if you will let. Me. GO!" Inuyasha pulled out of Sango's death grip and explained to Miroku and Sango Kagomes condition.  
  
~!*One explanation later*!~  
  
"Oh I am so glad she's ok!" Sango flew her arms around Miroku and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha left out the part where Kagome could die in giving birth. 'Sango and Miroku do not need to trouble themselves about that yet. I will let Kagome tell them if she wants to.'  
  
Miroku and Sango went back to their house to call Kikyou and tell her the news. Inuyasha stayed by Kagomes side all night. Of course he had to practically get on his knees and BEG the doctor to let him. Let me tell you something, Inuyasha does not beg unless it's important.  
  
'Kagome looks so beautiful when she sleeps.' Inuyasha was sitting in her bed with her. She had her head resting on his shoulder as she slept.  
  
~!*The next day*!~  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start, which also woke Kagome up. He didn't sleep all that well. Kagomes disease ran through his mind all night long. After the doctor did some more tests on Kagome, he released her.  
  
Inuyasha wheeled Kagome in her wheel chair and headed to his vehicle. He carefully lifted his pregnant fiancée into his car and took off towards home.  
  
*!~Sango/Miroku/Kagome/Inuyashas house*!~  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her inside. Sango heard the door open and rushed to see Kagome. "Kagome I was so worried about you! I'm so glad your ok!" Sango flew her arms around Kagome and gave her a 'welcome home' hug. "It's great to see you too Sango! Where's Miroku?"  
  
"He went to work. He should be home around 3:00 though.."  
  
"Great! Hey Inuyasha? Wanna do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything for you. What do you need?"  
  
"Can you get me an apple? I'm starving!"  
  
Inuyasha fell over anime style. "Uhh yeah sure." 'I guess Kagome still has her cravings.'  
  
Inuyasha exited the living room to go get Kagome an apple out of the fridge.  
  
~!* Hope ya liked this chapter! I tried not to make it so sad. But hey no cliffy this time! Remember, if you have any suggestions about the story or about the title e-mail me at Inuyasha_is_hott@hotmail.com . I hope Inuyasha isn't to ooc. I'm trying my best! Did anyone watch Inuyasha on Thursday 11? That episode was so sad! How dare Inuyasha pick Kikyou over Kagome! I was a little confused at the end when they were holding hands though. What is that supposed to mean? He likes Kagome or he just wants to be friends? I dunno anyways. Now to answer some reviews:  
  
Kagome_takes_over_the_wor - haha Heres what you've won! A NEW CHAPTER! Lol  
  
Blackcat131- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Frozensoulrevenge - thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aquarika- sorry about not putting the rest of the chapters in the guild but I thought that no one was reading it so I just quit messing with it. PLEASE DON'T JOIN THE LAWYERS!!! I BEG YOU! Lol  
  
Lawyers- why? What's wrong with us?  
  
Inulover- What's wrong with you? I"LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU MAKE ME PUT A DISCLAIMER SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I HATE YOU ALL!  
  
*Lawyers pull out a bb gun  
  
*Inulover pulls out a rifle  
  
lawyers- CRAP! Geeze I told you to get a bigger gun!  
  
Inulover- HA! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME NOW!!! DIE!!!! *fires randomly at the lawyers  
  
*Lawyers run away crying to their mommies!!! 


	3. Good News and Bad News

Trouble In Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes- Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You cheer me up. Sorry I haven't written in a long time but I am still mourning the death of my horse, Star. *Goes into the other room to cry* well enough of my sobs.. O yeah to clarify something, Rin, Kagomes friend, and Rin, Sesshys secretary thingy, are not the same people. Sorry about that..  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine. *glares EVILLY at the lawyers* I do own Ittou though!  
  
Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
"Because I thought it was your place to tell them not mine." Inuyasha calmly stated, handing Kagome her apple.  
  
"Inuyasha! You have no idea what its like! Now I have to tell them I have a chance of dieing! I don't want them to worry about me. I know I will be fine. I don't see why you couldn't of told them when you had the chance! It would have saved me a lot of grief." Obviously Kagome was still being moody from her pregnancy. She did not want to tell her best friends that she could die while giving birth. It was too much.  
  
'I know that the doctor told Inuyasha that I only had a slim chance of dying. But what he told me was different. For one, it was the truth. I have a 50% chance of surviving when I go into labor. No way am I telling Inuyasha or anyone else that. I will survive, no matter what. As for Miroku and Sango, I will tell them exactly what the doctor told Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, you're right, I should've told them the truth."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I will tell them at dinner tonight." Kagome gave Inuyasha a big smile.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the way she looked at him. Her smile was to.. Fake. It wasn't like her usually cheerful smile that said, "Everything will be alright." What it really said was "I'm not telling you the whole truth because I don't think you'll understand." Inuyasha shrugged it off though. He just thought she was still tired from her experience.  
  
~!*  
  
Kagome spent most of the day either laying on the couch or laying in her bed. She didn't like being treated like she was 12. She was a grown woman for god's sake! But Sango and Inuyasha were waiting on her hand and foot.  
  
Around 3:00 to 3:30, Miroku walked in and was greeted by Sango who gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Miroku! Kagome is home came home from the hospital!"  
  
"So I see! I was really worried about you Kagome!"  
  
"I'm fine Miroku. Really. But I do have something to tell you all. How about we eat out and I tell you then?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Feh"  
  
~!* 6:00 *!~  
  
"Miroku I am starving! Were are we going to eat at?"  
  
"Sango! Have some patients woman! How bout we eat at the restaurant you work at?"  
  
"Well if it will make you happy.." 'Don't I get enough of that stupid place when I work? Gimmie a BREAK!'  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom with just a robe on. "Kagome! I thought we were going out to eat!"  
  
"We are but I am NOT going anywhere smelling like that hospital!" Everyone fell over (anime style)  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the bedroom with a 'I don't wanna know' look on his face.  
  
Once Kagome finished getting dressed and putting on her make-up, they all loaded up in Inuyashas car and left.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the restaurant you work at"  
  
"Great" Kagome mumbled to herself. 'Well this is just great. There's one more person I have to lie to. This is going to be a GREAT night"  
  
Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot. He walked over and opened Kagomes door for her and helped her out of the car (IL~ aww what a gentleman!). Miroku and Sango went ahead of them to get a table.  
  
"Kagome are you going to tell everyone the truth? Or are you going to lie to your best friends?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha of course I will!"  
  
"You better.. I know that if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't want to lie to my best friends." 'Geeze now I feel really guilty. Well it's not really lying is it? No it's just not telling them the whole truth. Yeah right. Well lets face it.. I'm SCREWED."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the table were Miroku and Sango were sitting at. In about 5 minutes, Kikyou walked over to them. Or rather speed walked to see if Kagome was ok.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
"Uhh.. Hi." ^.^;;;  
  
"Kagome I have been so worried about you! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Well basically, I went to the hospital. Doctor Jaken ran some tests on me and told me that I have the same heart disease that my father died from."  
  
'I always wondered how Kagomes dad died. That's really sad I just thought it was of old age.' Sango continued to listen to Kagome tell Kikyou the rest of her story.  
  
"..He said that my disease isn't as serious as my fathers was. I can be cured of it but it will take 2 months before I can start getting surgery and taking my medication for it."  
  
Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku, who have been listening, and said, "Sango, Miroku, I have something to tell that baka Inuyasha didn't tell you before."  
  
Sango exchanged worried glances and then focused their eyes on Kagome. Sango looked like she could start crying at any moment. Kagome let out a breath.  
  
'Oh god! Can I really go through with lying to my best friends? And my fiancée? Hai. I will have to.'  
  
"Ok the thing is that I have a slim chance of dying when giving birth. But it is so slim that the doctor said not to worry about it."  
  
'I CANT BELIEVE I JUST LIED TO THEM! What kind of a friend am I?' Tears filled Kagome's beautiful dewy brown eyes and threatened to fall. 'I can't let anyone see me like this. Then they will think something is wrong. I have to get outta here!'  
  
Kagome quickly got up. "I'm sorry let me be excused." Before anyone could ever question why she was leaving, Kagome ran off. Sango noticed a tear fall down her cheek before she ran off.  
  
'Why is she crying? What could cause her so much pain? Oh no! I hope it's not her heart disease! Iie. If it was her heart then she would tell us. But still.' Sango's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku. Miroku put his arm over Sango. Sango thought that was ok since he was trying to comfort her but when he put his hand somewhere else.  
  
******SLAP******  
  
"MIROKU YOU HENTIA!!!!!!!"  
  
"My hand slipped I swear!"^.^;; Well lets just say everyone in the restaurant heard that remark and now was giving Miroku very odd looks.  
  
Sango was the first to see that. "People! Turn around and mind your business GEEZE! Go back to eating your food quietly."  
  
Everyone turned around and were whispering about how perverted that man was and how psycho that chick was.  
  
This annoyed Sango. "I SAID TURN AROUND AND EAT YOUR FOOD QUIETLY!!!"  
  
Everyone shut up and all you could here was food being eaten. "Well that's better." Inuyasha- ^.^;;;;;;; Miroku- ^.^;;;;; Kikyou- ^.^;;;; Everyone eating their food- ^.^;;;;;  
  
~!*OUTSIDE*!~  
  
Kagome sat on the bench near the corner of the street. She stopped crying for a while. "Why does everything happen to me? First I get stuck with this stupid heart disease then I am forced to lie to everyone about it! Well I guess I'm not really forced to lie but I don't want everyone worrying about me.", Kagome thought out loud.  
  
She sat there for a while just thinking to herself, until someone from behind her grabbed her and covered her mouth with their hand. "MPHPHPMHPH!!!"  
  
The kidnapper took Kagome to a nearby alleyway that was so dark, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. The kidnapper finally let go of Kagomes mouth after she bit him, HARD. "OW you wench!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO! INUYASHA!! SANGO!! MIROKU!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
  
"haha cries for help will get you no where." Kagome could tell it was a man who kidnapped her because he was way taller than she was and spoke in a 'manly' voice.  
  
Kagomes kidnapper had a firm grip on her hand and something told her that he wouldn't let go for his life. "What do you want with me?", Kagome said trying to get free of his death grip.  
  
"Your life."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome couldn't get a good look at him since it was so dark in that alleyway (its night time). She struggled to get free, only to be gripped even tighter, causing her to yell out in pain.  
  
"Let me go!!"  
  
"Not till I take your life!" Kagome looked up. She saw a shiny metal dagger heading straight for her throat.  
  
~!*Back at the restaurant*!~  
  
"You guys I'm really starting to worry about Kagome. I thought she went to the ladies room but surely she would have been back by now! I'm going to go outside and look for her ok?"  
  
"ok Inuyasha we'll stay inside just in case she's in here."  
  
Inuyasha exited the restaurant at a slow jog.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME?? Are you out here?"  
  
Kagomes kidnapper heard Inuyasha call for Kagome. 'Hmm. This woman must be Kagome. I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I shall not kill her. Inuyasha will pay for what he has done."  
  
Kagomes kidnapper dropped the knife he was holding. Judging from the looks on Kagomes face, she heard Inuyasha calling for her also. "INUYASHA!! HELP!!!! I'M IN THE AL.." Her kidnappers hand covering her mouth cut her off. "Now that's better. Don't want you giving away all of my secrets now! I have big plans for you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Ittou come here now." A guy a little bit shorter than the kidnapper walked up to him. "What do you need?" "I need for you to go to Inuyasha and tell him that if he wants his Kagome back that he will have to meet me at this address." The kidnapper gave a piece of paper to Ittou. Ittou ran off towards the direction where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Now for you, my love, we will go some place else."  
  
'HIS LOVE?! Is this guy crazy or what? There's just something about this guy. Its like I know him but I can't place a finger on who he is. Of course it doesn't help that I can't see his face either. His voice sounds familiar too.'  
  
Kagomes kidnapper took off in the opposite direction that Ittou took.  
  
~!*Meanwhile*!~  
  
Ittou walked over to where Inuyasha was. "Are you the one named Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to where the voice came from. His eyes fell upon a teenager a little younger then himself.  
  
He was wearing a midnight blue haori. He was slightly taller than Inuyasha even though Inuyasha was older than him. Itou had black hair that came down to his shoulders. It was tied back in a loose ponytail with hair falling out of it. Some of his raven hair fell into his face. His eyes were stone cold blue. His face, emotionless. "Feh. What's it to you?"  
  
"Take this and follow the directions if you ever want to see Kagome again." Inuyasha was about to say something but Ittou ran off so fast that Inuyasha could barely see him.  
  
"DAMNYOU!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KAGOME??"  
  
Before even thinking about telling Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha followed the directions written on the piece of paper. 'I have to find you Kagome. Please still be alive. I cant live life without you.'  
  
When Inuyasha arrived he was at 180 sunset drive. Inuyasha just stared at the mansion that was in front of him. "WAIT A MINUTE!! This is KOUGAS HOUSE! DAMN HIM!"  
  
Inuyasha sped towards the door and threw it open so hard that it made the room shake.  
  
"Ahh what took you so long Inuyasha?"  
  
Kouga smiled and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME YOU SICK BASTARD!?"  
  
~!* cliffy!!! Sorry but I had to do it! I added a little Japanese in this chapter so heres some translations for those people who don't know an Jap. I know I didn't get 10 reviews but I had to update the story for AquaRika my friend! This chapter is dedicated to you AquaRika! If your wondering, Inuyasha knew Kougas address because he went to his party in To Love and To Be Loved story.  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Iie- no  
  
Hentai- pervert  
  
I made up a new character for those of you who haven't noticed! Ittou is mine!!!! If you're wondering.. Ittou means "sword blade". You'll find out why in later chapters. DO NOT STEAL ITTOU FROM ME! OR I WILL HURT YOU! Lol just kidding bout the hurting part. But I will be very angry! Answers to some of your reviews:  
  
FrozenSoulRevenge- yes.. I also feel all the lawyers should die along with Kikyou. Hahahah!!!  
  
AquaRika- thanks for telling me about that holding hands thingy. I was sooo confused! Lol.  
  
Wow that was a short review list! COME ON PEOPLE THIS TIME IM NOT KIDDING! I WANT 5 REVIEWS AND I WANT THEM NOW! Lol  
  
Lawyers- who's Ittou?  
  
Inulover- I already told you Ittou is my character that I made up. He is kinda a servant to Kouga. WERENT YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?  
  
Lawyers- yeah right you didn't make him up!  
  
Inulover- did too!  
  
Lawyers- did not!  
  
Inulover- Well if your so smart then tell me what story I stole Ittou from!  
  
Lawyers- fine! *lawyers begin searching every story*  
  
InuLover- *whispers so the lawyers can't hear* haha! It's going to take them all year!! But I promise you that Ittou IS MINE! 


	4. Showdown at Kougas

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: Hello everyone! This will be the last chapter that I will write until I get some more reviews. Reviews motivate people but since I haven't been getting much of them I haven't been motivated. My goal of reviews is 15 to 20. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ittou. Isn't that right lawyers?  
  
Lawyers- We're still searching to see if someone does own him. But other wise you don't own Inuyasha.  
  
InuLover- O_O  
  
Chapter 4: Showdown at Kougas  
  
~!*Kikyou's restaurant*!~  
  
"Miroku are you getting worried about Inuyasha and Kagome? I am. I mean they haven't been here for 20 minutes. Lets go outside and find them."  
  
"I agree Sango, they have been missing for a while"  
  
Sango and Miroku paid they're bill and quietly walked outside. "That doesn't make any since! Where could they have gone? I mean the car is still here but I can't find either of them anywhere! You don't think something could've happened to them do you?"  
  
"Iie Sango. If something DID happen to them, Inuyasha could hold his own. But it just doesn't make any since. Where could they have gone and why didn't they tell us?"  
  
"I don't know Miroku. I have a bad feeling about this." The wind picked up and blew some trash around. Sango noticed a piece of paper next to her shoe and picked it up. It was the note that Ittou had given Inuyasha to get to Kouga's house.  
  
"Miroku look at this! This paper has Inuyashas name on it and some directions! Should we follow the directions?"  
  
"Well I guess we could. We have nothing better to do anyways." Miroku and Sango followed the directions until they came upon 180 sunset drive. "Miroku isn't this Kouga's house?" "Hai it is. I wonder why Inuyasha came here?"  
  
"Well let's not wait around anymore. I sense that Kagome is in danger. Lets hurry up and go inside." Miroku and Sango ran up towards the door and opened it to find Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's going on? Where's Kagome?"  
  
"THAT BASTARD STOLE HER! I SWEAR KOUGA IF YOU HURT HER I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha. Calm down. Why would I ever hurt my future bride?"  
  
"WHAT?! She's not your bride she's mine. Your just jealous because I kicked your ass last time we fought!"  
  
"If you want Kagome back you will have to fight me for her. She was mine until you stole her away from me! Now I will take what is rightfully mine and kill you and your friends along with it!"  
  
"Miroku I told you something was wrong! KOUGA YOU JERK! I never liked you, you psycho! GIVE KAGOME BACK NOW!"  
  
"Sango, would you fight also to get your best friend back?"  
  
"HELL YA I WOULD! I would never let her be with you for one second even if it means fighting you."  
  
"What about you Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome has been good to me and is one of my best friends. I would never let her be with the likes of you!"  
  
"O.k. then its settled. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango would die to save Kagome. If that is your wish then I will grant it. Ittou! Come here!"  
  
'Ittou? That must have been the guy that gave me the note to get here! Damn him! I have to get Kagome out of here'  
  
Ittou came into the room and bowed to Kouga. He still had the same expressionless face that he wore last time Inuyasha saw him. It was like he was not human.  
  
"Ittou, these nice people are here to save Kagome. But just for fun would you like to kill them?" Ittou nodded. "Fine its settled. Please follow me."  
  
'This guy is weird. Kouga must have planned this all out. Man, the cute, rich guys always have to be screwed up don't they?"  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku followed Ittou and Kouga into a room that they have never seen before. It was a huge long room filled with weapons of all sorts. It was like a battle arena. 'Now this is a little creepy. Yeah, Kouga defiantly had this planned out. I will fight to protect the one a love no matter what.' "So everyone, do you like my battle arena? What do you think?"  
  
"I THINK YOU A CRACK JOB THAT NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP FOR GOOD."  
  
"Let's get on with this. Sango, do you wish to go first? Pick a weapon."  
  
"Kouga I will enjoy killing you."  
  
"O no my sweet. You will not be fighting me. You will all be fighting Ittou. When and if you defeat him, then you may fight me."  
  
"COWARD! I will defeat this guy then come after you!" Sango picked up a large hiraikotsu (boomerang). It was bigger than herself and looked very heavy. Amazingly, Sango had no trouble at all with it.  
  
"Ittou, pick up you sword. And start the fight." Ittou went over to a shelf were a large sword was. Ittou unsheathed his sword. It was a reverse blade sword (much like the one Kenshin uses in Rurouni Kenshin except bigger.)  
  
"Are you ready to battle Ittou?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
'Geeze not much of a talker is he?'  
  
Sango prepared herself. "Begin" Ittou charged at Sango with his reverse blade sword. Sango blocked the attack with her large hiraikotsu. "My turn. HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her boomerang with all the strength she had. It flew towards Ittou but just before it struck him, Ittou disappeared. "Wha? Where did he go?" Sango caught her hiraikotsu and searched for Ittou.  
  
Ittou appeared again in the same spot where he was. 'Wow, how did he do that? Is he human?' Ittou once again charged at Sango. Sango has in defense mode, ready to block his attack when he reached her. Just as Ittou was about to attack Sango, he went the other direction, making Sango drop her guard. Ittou flew around again and struck Sango in the back, making a slice in the back of her shirt that she was wearing.  
  
Blood formed a line were Ittou cut her. Sango cried out in pain. She dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. 'Iie. I can't let my friends down. I have to fight." Sango got up on her feet again and prepared to let her hiraikotsu fly.  
  
"Sango! Stop! You're hurt please don't fight anymore!"  
  
"Miroku be quiet I am perfectly fine! Let me fight." 'Who am I kidding? I am one of two choices, let Ittou kill me or kill myself by bleeding to death.'  
  
Ittou just stood there with his bloody sword, as if waited for Sango to attack him. Sango let her hiraikotsu cut through the air one last time before collapsing. To everyone's surprise, Ittou laid his sword down and caught Sango's boomerang and lied it down as well.  
  
Miroku ran over to Sango and picked her up. "Sango! I told you not to fight. Now look at you!" Miroku ripped a part of his sleeve off and started covering Sango's wound, hoping to make the bleeding stop.  
  
"ITTOU! You will pay for what you have done!" Miroku walked over and picked up a Shakujou (Shakujou is what Mirokus staff is called in the real Inuyasha episodes).  
  
Miroku stepped into the arena. 'I know that this staff is not good against a sword fighter but it is the only weapon I know how to use thanks to my houshi father.' "Begin whenever you want Ittou. I know this weakling is no match for you."  
  
"Miroku? Is that you name? Well you may have the first move." "Fine."  
  
Miroku ran towards Ittou in an attempt to atleast touch him. Ittou blocked his attack his sword. "Miroku, I will make this fair and not use my sword." "What ever. It will be your downfall." Ittou sheathed his sword and tied it around him. Miroku tried a second time to strike Ittou with his Shakujou. Just as Miroku was about to make contact with Ittou, Ittou grabbed his Shakujou and broke it in half. "Wh- Wha?"  
  
Miroku just stood there stunned. Ittou just looked as he always did, expressionless. "Miroku, since you have no weapon, we must fight with our fists. Is this ok with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well Miroku I think I have let you try to attack me for long enough. My turn."  
  
Ittou threw his sheathed sword aside. Ittou got into his fighting stance, keeping his fists in front of him. Miroku just stood there and waited to defend himself from the sword master.  
  
*WHOOSH* Ittou was gone in a flash. Miroku spun around to try and see where he went. Miroku turned back around to have a fist planted firmly on his left eye. This blow threw Miroku back a couple of feet. Ittou ran after him and started punching him wherever his fists wanted to go. Miroku was hit in the stomach, cheek, under his nose, his eyes, and other places.  
  
'UGH! This guy can't be for real! I have to defeat him or else risk losing Kagome to Kouga.' Miroku got up and spit out quite a bit of blood for his mouth and then wiped the blood coming down his face.  
  
"So you still want to fight? I have to admit that you a very determined. That will cause you your life."  
  
Ittou moved fast; too fast to see. Miroku was smart enough from watching him to know when and where he was going to attack. Miroku dogged Ittous attack, which surprised Ittou.  
  
'I'm surprised that this man is smart enough to know how I attack. Its time for me to stop toying with him. I can see that these fighters are very serious.'  
  
Miroku lunged himself at Ittou with the last of his strength and ended up hitting Ittou right in the stomach, causing Ittou to loose his balance and knock the wind out of him.  
  
Ittou quickly recovered. "Miroku. I must say that you are very skilled strategic wise. You are the first person to ever hit me. But I cannot let you do that again. I promise to stop toying with you. Now you will see my true potential."  
  
'WHAT? This guy was just toying with me? I have been using my full power this whole time! I AM IN DEEP SHIT.'  
  
Before Miroku could attack, Ittou ran towards him and the fists flew. Ittou basically did what he did last time, except with more strength. He was not going to let anything hold him back.  
  
Miroku fell to the ground, unconscious. Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku lying on the floor. "MIROKU!" Sango tried to go over and see if Miroku was still alive but she couldn't move. When she tried to get up, she cried out in pain because her back was still bleeding. 'DAMN IT! I have to get to him. I don't want Ittou to kill him!'  
  
"Sango, please just lay still. Miroku will be fine. I don't want your wound to get any worse." Sango looked at Inuyasha will tears in her eyes. For one her back felt like a thousand knives were stuck in her wound. For two, her fiancée is laying on the floor, not moving.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention to Ittou. "Looks like you are the only one left, Inuyasha. Grab yourself a weapon." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to a rack with a couple of swords on it. But one just caught his attention. It was like it called out to him. He grabbed the sword that was second from the bottom and unsheathed it.  
  
It was a huge sword that looked like it could kill anything with the slightest touch.  
  
"Good choice in your swords Inuyasha. That sword is called Tetsasaiga. It is rumored to be mad out of a demons fang. It is from the feudal Japan. It is very valuable. Tell you what, if you beat me then you may keep your sword and your friends may keep their weapons as well. And of course you get Kagome back."  
  
"You have a deal, Kouga."  
  
~!*  
  
Next chapter will be about Inuyasha and Ittou fighting. I hope you like this chapter. I worked very hard on it. I know it might seem a bit weird, but that's just how my evil mind works ^_^. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I know I am bad at fighting scenes and crap like that but I tried my hardest on this fight scene. This is my second attempt to write a fight scene so it might suck. I just suck at fight scenes so sew me!  
  
Lawyers- what? Did I hear sew?  
  
InuLover- yeah I told the reviewers that I suck at fight scenes and if they don't like it they can sew me!  
  
Lawyers- we can sew you!  
  
InuLover- nope sorry. I put my disclaimer up so you can't sew me. By the way did you ever find someone who used Ittou for a character?  
  
Lawyers- ummm..^_^;;;; we're still searching. *quickly searches fan fictions for a character named Ittou*  
  
InuLover- uh huh that's what I thought. REVIEW PEOPLE! lol 


	5. Ittou vs Inuyasha

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: konnichiwa everyone! Hope you're your having a good time reading my fan fiction! After this fan fiction is over with, I am going to start doing Inuyasha song fics. How many chapters should there be? 10,15, 20? Please tell me! REVIEW! P.s. new character!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ittou. HANDS OFF!  
  
Lawyers- OK FINE WE GIVE UP!!! WE CAN'T FIND ANY FANFICTIONS WITH THE CHARACTER NAMES ITTOU!  
  
InuLover- HA! You pathetic weaklings!  
  
Ittou- O_O;; *cough FREAK *cough  
  
InuLover- I HEARD THAT! *Unsheathes sword*  
  
Ittou- *gulp* Heres chapter 5!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Ittou vs. Inuyasha  
  
Ittou just stood there, expecting Inuyasha to be no challenge at all. Inuyasha wanted to make Ittou experience fear. Inuyasha would have to pull out all the stops to protect the woman he loves. Even if it meant killing another human being for the sake of her. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Ittou, "Inuyasha are you ready?"  
  
"Hai. Let this begin."  
  
Inuyasha and Ittou just stared each other down for a few minutes. "Not going to attack? You have more patients then your friends here. Fine. I will make the first move."  
  
Ittou ran towards Inuyasha with full force with his reverse blade sword. Inuyasha blocked his upper attack with his huge Tetsasaiga. When the swords clashed together, a bright yellow light formed where the two swords met and quickly faded when Ittou disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha did not panic like his other friends did when Ittou did this. He sensed out Ittous energy until he found him and with one big slash of the Tetsasaiga, Inuyasha knocked Ittou out of the air and unto the floor with minor cuts on his abdomen.  
  
'This guy can't be that easy. He has got to be holding back. I know for a fact that he can not be defeated so easily.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Ittou quickly stood up on his feet and prepared himself for another attack. "I've got to admit Inuyasha, you are far more skilled than your friends." 'Meaning I can no longer toy with him or I could risk my life. I am going to use my full power on him and I wont hold back.'  
  
Inuyasha made the next move. He took his sword out in front of him and charged at Ittou. With a swoosh of the Tetsasaiga; Ittou was engulfed in a yellow light. Ittou quickly disappeared so he didn't get hurt by another one of Inuyashas attacks with his sword.  
  
"You can't hide forever Ittou!" Inuyasha felt for his power but strangely enough, he couldn't sense Ittou. 'I knew he wasn't using his full power with our first encounter! This is proving to be very difficult. I will beat this bastard and Koga! I have to.'  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Inuyasha felt overwhelmed with the amount of energy he just sensed. Ittou came flying through the sky and landed an attack that could've killed Inuyasha if he didn't sense him.  
  
'Damn him. If I could of known he could sense my power I would've trained more. I have to be faster then this. I almost got him last time.'  
  
Ittou quickly sprang back up when he hit the floor and jumped to his spot where he began this fight.  
  
Inuyasha was panting heavily from the amount of energy it took to dodge Ittous last attack. "Getting tired already?", Ittou asked with the same monotonous tone in his voice.  
  
"HELL NO! I could keep going like this for hours!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
"GODS PLEASE HELP ME AND MY UNBORN CHILD ESCAPE THIS WRETCHED PLACE!"  
  
Kagome looked up at the dark ceiling. All she could remember was she was kidnapped and taken to a huge house. Then she passed out before her kidnapper threw her in here.  
  
Kagome felt around the floor until she came to a wall. She could conclude that it was a small space and very dark so it must be a closet of some sort.  
  
"Think Kagome think.. what happened before you came here. That man! His voice sounded so familiar.. Oh my god!!! I know who it is! KOUGA KIDNAPPED ME! KOUGA YOU BASTARD IF YOU CAN HEAR MY IM GOING TO KILLYOU WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE!" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
Kagome quickly got up and started pounding on the door. Kagome screamed and yelled until she was hoarse. She sat back down again, out of air.  
  
She got sharp pains in her chest again. 'OH NO! Not my heart! Please don't give out on me now!' Kagomes tears ran freely down her face. Kagome laid on her back crying out in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! Someone! Help me!"  
  
Kagome fainted again.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
Ittou attacked Inuyasha from the opposite side, catching Inuyasha off guard. Ittous reverse blade sword sliced Inuyashas back, just like it did Sango's. Inuyasha lay of the floor in pain.  
  
"Why don't you just admit defeat? You don't have that much strength in you to live. Admit defeat and I promise you that I will kill you fast so that you don't feel a thing."  
  
"Never in your dreams Ittou." Inuyasha stood up quickly and grabbed his sword that had been knocked out of his hands. Inuyasha winced in pain when he bent down to retrieve his sword.  
  
'Never in my life have I been hurt like this. He will PAY.'  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet once more to face Ittou. 'Kagome, wherever you are, I hope you are safe.'  
  
"Quite while your behind. You are most defiantly out matched."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword at Ittou but missed. 'Is it me or does this sword just keep getting heavier and heavier?'  
  
"HA! Inuyasha just give up now. Its just death. That's nothing to bee afraid of."  
  
Ittou swung his sword towards Inuyasha cutting his shirt in half. The remains of his shirt fell to the ground. 'Thank the Gods that it wasn't me that got cut in half.'  
  
"I will promise you this Inuyasha, I will NOT miss again." Ittou tried a second time to slice Inuyasha but luckily for Inuyasha, he blocked the attack with his Tetsasaiga.  
  
Inuyasha got knocked back when their swords hit as well as Ittou.  
  
"My turn."  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword at Ittou hoping to hit him but no such luck.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Kagome regained her consciousness to have pain fill her chest. She was having another heart attack and if she didn't get out of the closet soon, she didn't know if she would last for very long.  
  
'I have to stay alive. I have a man that loves me, friends that care for me, and a baby unborn to this world. I will stay alive for as long as I can for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and my beautiful baby. I promise you Inuyasha that I will be there for you. I will not die until it is necessary.'  
  
Kagomes tears spilled down her cheeks. Her face burned like flames and her chest hurt so bad that it felt like someone had just shot her 100 times and she had to die a slow, painful death.  
  
Just then she heard a *click*. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Instantly, Kagome fell unto the floor and lost consciousness again for lack of oxygen in the closet. She didn't know who or why the door opened.  
  
A lady that was slightly shorter than Kagome dragged Kagome into a bedroom in the huge mansion. She laid Kagome on the bed and went to the kitchen.  
  
When she returned, she gave Kagome medicine that smelled very bad. Kagome didn't know this because she was still unconscious.  
  
The lady who gave Kagome the medicine sat in a chair next to the bed and wiped Kagomes head with a damp cloth.  
  
Soon she fell asleep in her chair for about 30 minutes. She was awoken by a high-pitched scream.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
"Missed again. You really need to work on your aim, Inuyasha."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
It seemed to Kouga that Ittou and Inuyasha were evenly matched. 'Damn it. I thought for sure that Ittou would've already killed off everyone by now. I cant wait any longer.'  
  
"Ittou, if you value your life then kill Inuyasha quickly. I'm getting bored."  
  
'If he values his life? How could Kouga kill Ittou when he couldn't even touch me? He must have something that could destroy his life. I wonder what though?'  
  
Inuyasha should've not turned his attention to Kouga because he dropped his guard. Bad move. Ittou rushed at him when he wasn't paying attention and sliced at his chest, hoping to atleast paralyze him.  
  
Instead of paralyzing him, it just made a deep cut that formed across his chest. The bleeding wouldn't stop.  
  
'Damn him! I shouldn't have dropped my guard. One more move like that and I would've been a goner. I need to end this now. I have a lot riding on this. Kagome.. I wonder where you are. Wherever you are, I love you.'  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees because of the pain shooting across his chest. He was panting heavily. Inuyasha would be very lucky if he survived this night.  
  
'I can't let Inuyasha win. I wont let him. No one has ever tried to kill me because they all fear me. Inuyasha is brave, but stupid. He makes a lot of mistakes but makes up for them. He is a great swordsman. But I have to be better.'  
  
Inuyasha got up and readied himself for Ittous next attack. Ittou stood there, emotionless. Even though he had wounds that needed tended to, he did not seem to care or notice.  
  
"How can you not feel the pain from your wounds?"  
  
(InuLover- ok this next part is from Rurouni Kenshin but hey! I like it a lot and I thought I should add it to my story. Sorry if you feel different.)  
  
"I do not feel pain, happiness, sadness, angst, or any emotions. I have learned that if you're strong you live, if your weak you die. Emotions like love, hate, sadness, and anger are useless. You are better off without them."  
  
"That's not true. Haven't you ever wondered what its like to love? To hate? The woman I love is in danger. I can't see how you don't want those emotions. That's what separates everyone. Emotions are what keep me in battle. Because the woman I love is in danger I am upset and angry at everyone who stands in my way to help her."  
  
"Just remember: If your strong you live, if your weak you die. Keep that in your mind when I kill you. The strong feed on the weak. The weak die along with the rest. You will die among the weak."  
  
"Are you calling me weak?"  
  
Inuyasha started to get angry. NO ONE ever called him weak. He is one bad ass not some weakling.  
  
"No. I am not calling you weak. I am just saying that I am stronger than you and you shall die with the other weaklings this sword has killed."  
  
"We'll just see who is strong and who's weak."  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Kagome had woken up and screamed loudly. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, or who that woman was. She felt her chest. 'How come my chest doesn't hurt anymore?'  
  
Kagome sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in a humongous bedroom decorated in a dark green. The sheets were made of pure silk.  
  
Kagome was pushed back down by the same woman who found her in the closet.  
  
"Shh.. You need rest. We almost lost you. By the way, my name is Rei."  
  
"But.. Wh- Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"Just lay down and I will tell you everything that you need to know. Like I said, my name is Rei and I am Kougas sister. I came here to visit him for a month or so. You must be Kagome, Kougas old girlfriend."  
  
Kagome nodded. 'Can I really trust her? Or is she after me just like Kouga is?'  
  
Rei was a couple years older than Kagome. She had dark raven black hair, just like Kagome, with green eyes. Her smile warmed Kagomes heart and made her feel like she could trust her.  
  
Rei was a little taller than Kagome and wore a dark red silk kimono. She wore brown eye shadow and had red lipstick on. Overall, Kagome was jealous of her beauty.  
  
Rei continued telling Kagome what happened. "I was in the library when I heard your screams. I went downstairs and tried to look for the source of the screaming but since you stopped, I could no longer find you. So I just went searching every room until I found you."  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm.. Inuyasha? Who's he?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She didn't want to tell her that he's her fiancé because that sounded trashy since Kagome dated Inuyasha RIGHT after breaking up with Kouga.  
  
"Umm.. Inuyasha is my fiancée."  
  
"Oh.. Is that why you broke up with Kouga?"  
  
"Well it's a kinda long story. But I'll tell you anyway."  
  
Kagome told Rei all about Inuyasha, Kouga, her high school days, and about Inuyasha and Rin. She felt that Rei could be trusted. After all, she was very nice to Kagome.  
  
"Do you know where Kouga is?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't seen my brother all night. He came home with Ittou and that's about the last time I saw him."  
  
"Who's Ittou?"  
  
"Oh my! He's only the hottest guy I've ever seen!" Kagome laughed at her new friend.  
  
"I'll have to meet him. Maybe he and Inuyasha could become friends and then we could go out and party together!"  
  
"Yeah I wish. Ittou doesn't know that I'm alive. He isn't your average person. He's a very excellent swordsman but there's just something missing. Its like he has no emotions about anything. He has the same expression all the time."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question about this. How did I get in that closet in the first place?"  
  
"You know, this might sound weird but I think Kouga put you there. I saw him snooping around the house earlier. He acted really weird. I didn't think anything of it though."  
  
"I can't remember anything, except that I was brought here by someone. The rest is a blur. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course! I trust you and I hope you can trust me."  
  
"I have this heart condition that causes me great pain. I inherited it from my father. When I give birth to my baby there is a 50% chance of me dying. I told Inuyasha and my friends Miroku and Sango that I only had a slim chance of dying. They believed me. But what happens if I do die during birth?"  
  
"I don't think that would happen. From what I can see you are a strong willed person. I don't think you would give up that easily. As for your lie, I wouldn't have lied to my fiancée or friends. But that was your choice, not mine."  
  
"Thanks I needed that."  
  
Kagome gave Rei a hug. She finally told someone. It felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
InuLover- Hoped you like this chapter! By the way, Rei means companion. You will see in later chapters, cough hint Ittou and Rei fluff cough. Anyways! Woo this was the longest chapter I wrote so far! I will try and make them longer for everyone. Thanks to AquaRika (my friend!!!), waterlily216 (I love your story You Stole My Heart), animegirl91 (Thanks! YAY! New reviewer), FrozenSoulRevege (Thanks for reviewing!).  
  
InuLover- What no smart remarks?  
  
Lawyers- Who us? Why would we torment you?  
  
InuLover- Be careful what you say or I'll sik Ittou on your ass  
  
Ittou- Hey! Who said that I would do that?  
  
InuLover- ME! I control you!  
  
Ittou- what a weirdo  
  
InuLover- Ok lets see here, next chapter ITTOU DIES!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ittou- NO PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!!  
  
Rei- ITTOU!! *runs after Ittou and hugs him tightly*  
  
Ittou- Can someone get her off me? *tries to shake Rei off himself*  
  
Rei- I LOVE YOU ITTOU  
  
Lawyers- O_O;;  
  
Ittou- O_O;;  
  
InuLover- O_O;;  
  
Rei- WHAT? What are you people staring at?  
  
*everyone slowly walks away from Rei (except for Ittou because he's in her death grip)* 


	6. Kagome spilled the beans!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes- Konnichiwa! Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen for not updating sooner!  
  
Ittou- You should be sorry, I have been waiting FOR 5 FREAKIN DAYS to see if I beat Inuyasha or not.  
  
Rei- Calm down, geeze. It's just a story.  
  
Ittou- shut up woman I didn't ask you  
  
InuLover- you guys  
  
Rei- You don't have to be so mean!  
  
InuLover- You Guys!  
  
Ittou- to bad. Why don't you just go cry!  
  
InuLover- YOU GUYS!  
  
Ittou/Rei- WHAT?!  
  
InuLover- I think everyone wants to read the story now.  
  
Ittou/Rei- gomen  
  
Disclaimer- *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha. But once my plans for killing all the lawyers are complete I will own Inuyasha!!! Muhahahahahaha! *lawyers run and hide*  
  
Chapter 6: Kagome spilled the beans!  
  
*CLASH*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I dunno Kagome, it sounded like it came from downstairs."  
  
"Let's go check it out!"  
  
Kagome followed Rei down the stairs to investigate the strange noise. 'It almost sounded like swords but that cant be possible!'  
  
"Well lets check in the living area first. This is going to take us all night since this house is so huge!"  
  
Kagome giggled and followed Rei to the living area. Even though Kagome had dated Kouga for a long time, she still didn't have any clue as to where all the rooms in his house were. Some she hadn't even been in.  
  
As Kagome and Rei entered the living area, Kagome's memory of the horrid night came to mind. 'This is where Kouga proposed to me. This is where Inuyasha and Kougas fight started also. So many memories of this place.. I was the cause of all the fighting.'  
  
"Hello? Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
Rei looked at Kagome who was sitting on the couch with a dazed look on her face. It was clear that she was deep in thought. "O, sorry. I was just thinking." "About Kouga and Inuyasha?" Rei finished. Kagome nodded.  
  
Before Rei could respond to Kagome, another clash was heard.  
  
"That sounded like it was on the other side of the house! Lets hurry, Kouga might be in trouble."  
  
'Yeah, but what about Inuyasha? I cant remember much like how I got here and who brought me here but I do remember that I was with Inuyasha before I awoke here.'  
  
"Lets hurry then."  
  
Kagome and Rei rushed to the opposite side of the house. Little did they know that Inuyasha was in trouble.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
*CLASH*  
  
Swords struck again with brute force. Inuyasha was knocked clear across the room and was rammed into the wall, making a huge crater.  
  
Inuyasha slumped on the ground, motionless. "Looks like my job is done."  
  
"Good show, Ittou. He put up some fight huh?"  
  
"Wait. He is still alive." Ittou and Kouga turned their attention to Inuyasha who was trying to get up but was having a little trouble.  
  
"I. Will. Not. Give. Up." Inuyasha said panting in between words. 'Damn it. I am drained of all my energy. I can barely move. But I have to save Kagome and the others.'  
  
"Up again Inuyasha? You will wish that you would have stayed on the ground. That is where you belong."  
  
'Inuyasha can barely move. I am surprised he is still alive. My wounds are not helping me fight. I need to end this fast before I pass out of loss of blood.'  
  
"Inuyasha, prepare yourself. This will be the end of you, your friends, and your mate."  
  
'Please, let me stay conscious. My body can't handle any more.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall for support.  
  
Ittou started muttering words under his breath while his sword had a strange red aura around it.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
*BAM*  
  
(InuLover- This is when Inuyasha hits the wall)  
  
"Rei, we are close!"  
  
Kagome and Rei were in the kitchen and running through all the rooms in the mansion.  
  
"Wait! What about the garage?"  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Head towards the garage."  
  
Rei rushed out of the swinging kitchen door as fast as she could. Kagome, on the other hand, kind of wobbled towards the door and tried to catch up to Rei. 'Damn this kid. YOUR SLOWING ME DOWN!'  
  
Rei saw that Kagome couldn't keep up so she slowed down. Rei turned on the lights and sped walk through the long hallway. It was decorated with a rug that was as long as the hallway and pictures of Kouga, and his family.  
  
Kagome would have stopped and looked at them but, she was in a hurry. Rei opened a door and flicked on the lights. It showed a normal 5-car garage that had EXPENSIVE cars occupying it.  
  
Kagome noticed another door across the garage and heard voices coming from it.  
  
"What does that door lead to?" Kagome asked pointing towards the mysterious door.  
  
"Hm. I don't ever remember a door being there. Come to think of it, Kouga did mention that he recently added on."  
  
"Well geeze! He didn't tell me!" Rei laughed. "So sorry!"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets hurry and see what's going on!"  
  
Rei helped Kagome down the stairs and walked over to the door and pushed it open slightly.  
  
As soon as they pushed it open, Sango grabbed them and put the two women into a closet with herself. The closet was lit by the candle that Sango was holding.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Sorry Kagome, who is she?" Sango motioned to a frightened Rei.  
  
"That's Rei. She is really nice! Rei, this is Sango, my best friend!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rei. Any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine!"  
  
Rei was still startled from when Sango grabbed her and put her into the closet.  
  
"Y-Yeah, it w-was nice to m-meet you to S-Sango."  
  
"O.k. so why are we in here anyways? And where is Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"I will explain everything in just a bit."  
  
Sango searched around and found a light switch.  
  
(InuLover- if anyone is confused, here's some details for you. The closet is right by the door that leads to the "battle arena". As to why Sango did this, I will explain in a few.)  
  
The closet was dimly lit and was filled with cardboard boxes and old worn out weapons that could no longer be used.  
  
'Strange. Why would my brother have all these weapons? They must be apart of his collection or something like that. I always knew he was weird.'  
  
"O.k. Now that I can see you a little better, I will tell you everything."  
  
Kagome pushed a few boxes out of the way and sat down. She couldn't stand any longer because of all the running/walking she did to try and find Inuyasha and Kouga. Being pregnant didn't help either.  
  
Sango did the same thing and so did Rei. Sango began to tell them about what happened.  
  
"Kouga told me, Inuyasha, and Miroku that we were to battle his, well, I dunno who he was but his name was Ittou in order for you to be saved. We all agreed to it and I was the first to battle. Kouga had a lot of weapons to choose from. Ittou was very tough and I was defeated when he sliced my back with his reverse blade sword."  
  
Sango showed Kagome and Rei her wound from Ittou. It was going to leave a scar for life.  
  
"Miroku was next to battle. He chose a staff but Ittou broke it in half. Miroku and Ittou started to fist fight but Ittou ended up rendering Miroku unconscious. That's when Inuyasha stepped up and chose the Tetsasaiga. He and Ittou are still battling right now as we speak."  
  
"Sango! Why didn't you let me help him! He could be in danger! And where the hell is Miroku?"  
  
"Miroku is still out there, unconscious. If I were to drag Miroku to safety, I would have been caught. Kagome, the reason I took you from there is because I don't want you to die! You could have been killed. Ittous attacks far surpass those of an average human.  
  
"Sango, I am sorry but I have to go out there and atleast see if Inuyasha is alright! He could be dead for all I know!"  
  
Rei spoke up before Sango. "Kagome, we need to get Miroku out of there first. His condition could worsen and you all need to be treated for your wounds. Especially you Sango. Now, how are we going to get Miroku out of there?"  
  
"Are you of any relation to Kouga?"  
  
"Hai. I am his sister. I suppose I could sneak out there and grab him before getting caught."  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"Yeah, good luck Rei."  
  
"Ok, here I go!"  
  
Rei exited the closet with extreme caution. She crept past Kouga very quietly, but he was so intent in watching Inuyasha and Ittou battle, Rei could have screamed her lungs out and he wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Rei didn't want to look at Ittou and Inuyasha battle, to bloody. She quickly grabbed Miroku and picked him up. She crept past Kouga again and went back into the closet.  
  
"He is still unconscious but he will live. Lets all go to the kitchen so I can dress your wounds."  
  
Rei drug Miroku to the kitchen and Sango and Kagome followed her.  
  
Rei laid Miroku on the ground and went upstairs to get medicine out of the bathroom. Her head was filled with thoughts. 'Why does my brother have to be such a baka? Can't he see that Kagome has a lover and friends that care about her more than he could? No. He was too possessive. Kami, he is such a brat, always got to have it his way. And making Ittou fight his battles! That's just plain stupid and cowardly. *sigh*'  
  
Rei got the necessary items that she needed and headed back downstairs. She soon heard arguing when she hit the bottom step.  
  
"KAGOME! You can't go out there! Especially in your condition! Just look at you! You can barely stand up!"  
  
"Sango I HAVE to see if he's ok! What are you talking about I am perfectly fine!"  
  
"Kagome, you look terrible, no offence. Ever since you told me about your heart condition, I felt like you've been lying to me. Tell me the truth about it."  
  
"Well, looks like you two have something to discuss alone. I will just take Miroku into the other room so you two can be alone." Rei quickly gathered up Miroku and headed for the other room.  
  
"Kagome, don't lie to me. I can handle the truth. Please just tell me."  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip. 'Man, I really must suck at lying. I better tell her. What was I thinking when I lied to my best friend! Ok Kagome, its now or never.'  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down on a stool. Sango tapped her foot impatiently. "Ok Sango, you're right. I haven't told you the exact truth. Please believe me that it was for your own good!"  
  
Sango nodded and waited for Kagome to finish.  
  
"The doctor said that I have a 50% chance of dying when I give birth. My baby might die also."  
  
Sango gasped at Kagome and tears streamed down her face. "Oh Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? I promise to be there for you. Just don't die on me.." Sango sobbed on her friends shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. Your right, I should've told you sooner, but I couldn't tell you that I could die! It would just be too much to handle. Please, I beg you, don't tell Inuyasha. I will tell him when the time comes."  
  
Sango sniffed and nodded. "Can I tell Miroku?"  
  
"As long as he doesn't tell Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Please, don't die. I cant live without you. You are my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't live in a world without you."  
  
"I promise I wont die."  
  
Kagome hugged Sango and cried along with her.  
  
"I promise you." Kagome mumbled into Sango's shoulder.  
  
Rei entered the room, as if on cue, and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
"Sango, you can go and see Miroku. He's sleeping right now. Try not to wake him."  
  
Sango nodded and walked into the other room to visit Miroku.  
  
Rei sighed and turned her attention to Kagome.  
  
"So? Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yeah I did. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I feel a lot better now though. As long as I have friends by my side, I can live through anything."  
  
"I'll be here for you."  
  
"Arigato Kagome."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Rei hugged Kagome and started to make some tea.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Sango walked into a room that was brightly lighted and filled with furniture and pictures. Her eyes fell upon Miroku, who was in a deep slumber on a dark red couch.  
  
Sango walked towards him and sat beside him. 'Oh Miroku, I love you so much.'  
  
Sango was caressed Mirokus cheek until she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"So I see your awake now, Miroku." Sango fumed. How dare he!  
  
Miroku sat up on the couch sporting a new red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Hello, beautiful."  
  
"Shut up. Don't even try to make up for being a hentai."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just woke up."  
  
"You know what you did!" Sango turned her back to him until he fell back down on the couch.  
  
"Miroku, try not to move, your badly injured."  
  
Miroku winced at the pains coming from his stomach, face, and ribs. He tried to get up again but failed when Sango pushed him back down.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am fine!"  
  
"Don't even kid about that. Just lay back down. Ill be here for you.."  
  
Sango kissed Miroku lightly on the lips making Miroku smile at her actions.  
  
"That made me feel better."  
  
"UH! Do you ever stop?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Miroku smile and kissed Sango back, this kiss being more passionate.  
  
~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
'I gotta get out of here to go help Inuyasha. Hm. I just have to get Rei busy so I can sneak by her.'  
  
"Rei? Can you go get some more bandages for Miroku?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back!"  
  
Rei made it up the stairs towards the bathroom.  
  
'Now is my chance." Kagome thought and walked towards the door towards the garage.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Hope you like this chapter! I wrote this in two days, amazingly. I have had sooo much psychology and sociology homework this past week. Gomen! I will update before the weekend is over! I promise!  
  
Ittou- Uh! You promised that I would know if I killed Inuyasha or not!  
  
InuLover- I did not!  
  
Rei- Yeah you did.  
  
InuLover- prove it.  
  
*Ittou pulls out a tape recorder.*  
  
InuLover- ok ok ok! I'm sorry! You'll know in the next chapter! *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Ittou- YAY!!!!!  
  
Rei- O_O; 


	7. Recovering

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author Notes- Ok I am going to start working away on these! I will try and make atleast two chapter a night and post them every three days or so. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviews!  
  
Ittou- Do I get to see if I beat Inuyasha?  
  
InuLover- how did you get here?  
  
Rei- we used the back door.  
  
InuLover- mumbles- I gotta start locking that thing.  
  
Rei- Ittou will you quit hounding InuLover about that?  
  
Ittou- no  
  
InuLover- lets see, this chapter, Ittou dies because I hate him  
  
Ittou- please! No!  
  
InuLover- will you leave me alone?  
  
Ittou- mumbles- yeah whatever  
  
Rei- that won't last long  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but once all the stupid baka lawyers are dead, I will own him and Kenshin!  
  
Lawyers- there's about a 1 and a million chance that will happen  
  
InuLover- yeah but I can dream can't I?  
  
Chapter 7: Recovering  
  
Kagome snuck out of the kitchen and headed down the long hallway full of pictures.  
  
She stopped to look at one. It had Kouga and Rei in the front, and what Kagome guessed where there parents, in the back. Kougas father was a tall, very tan man that had dark brown messy hair. His mother, on the other hand, was a well-groomed, beautiful woman. She wore a green, silk kimono that matched her eyes. That must be were Rei got her beauty and eyes from.  
  
Kagome didn't dawdle any more in fear of Rei catching her. Kagome sped walked towards the garage door and opened it.  
  
She glanced back to see if anyone was following her, but no one was there.  
  
She carefully made it down the steps and walked towards the next door. She cracked it open slightly, just in case someone was there.  
  
~! *~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Ittou charged towards the barely conscious Inuyasha with his sword.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw what Ittou was doing. Red flickered in his eyes. Ittous swords red aura matched the red in Inuyashas eyes. Ittou failed to see this change though.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Tetsasaiga and shielded himself with it. Ittou swung his sword down, hitting Inuyashas and knocking it out of the way, making Inuyasha vulnerable to Ittous attack.  
  
Ittou struck Inuyasha in the chest with his sword that made a ^ mark on his chest from the other wound he made earlier.  
  
Inuyasha lost consciousness and hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No Kouga, just unconscious."  
  
"Well finish him off. And hurry."  
  
Kagome saw what happened to her beloved man. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her rosy cheeks. Her chest started to hurt again with agonizing pain. She ignored it. All she was focused on was Inuyasha.  
  
'I have to save him! But how? If I go out there, Ittou will kill me for interfering. I must get a weapon and hit him when he least expects it. Kagome opened the door and went to the closet.  
  
'There has to be something usable in here.' Kagome rummaged through the boxes, but didn't find any weapons that could be of use to her.  
  
She walked out of the closet, making sure she was seen, and looked around. 'Hm. If I can get past Kouga and grab a weapon off that shelf, then I could hit Ittou and hopefully kill him.'  
  
Kagome crept past Kouga, which wouldn't have noticed her anyway because he was intent on killing Inuyasha, and made it to the shelf.  
  
All she could see was an assortment of swords. She wasn't a very good at handling a sword. But the she noticed a bow and quiver. She picked them up and examined them.  
  
'I took archery lessons in high school and was the best one next to Kikyou. Hopefully I can still remember how to do this.'  
  
Kagome strung an arrow and aimed it for Ittous heart.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Sango broke the kiss and looked at Mirokus wounds. They were serious, but not life threatening. 'It looks like he has a few broken ribs and cuts all over his body. But other than that he will be alright. I am soo relieved.'  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I lay in your lap?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Miroku shifted himself so that he was laying in Sango's lap. 'That's much comfier than that couch.' Sango blushed and looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Can I do anything for you? Do you need any pain killer?"  
  
"All I need is for you to be at my side forever."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way"  
  
Miroku soon fell asleep again. Sango was kind of uncomfortable but she didn't move because of Miroku. 'As long as he is happy and comfortable.'  
  
Sango felt herself falling asleep but was woke up by Rei gently tapping her shoulder.  
  
Sango awoke and blushed. Miroku was still laying in her lap fast asleep.  
  
"Um. Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Kagome? She's not in the kitchen and I can't find her." Rei giggled at the sight of Miroku and Sango.  
  
"N-no I haven't seen her since I left the kitchen"  
  
"O. Well can I borrow you for a moment and have you help me find her?"  
  
"Sure, let me wake up Miroku."  
  
Sango nudged Miroku who, awoke with a start.  
  
"Yes my dear?"  
  
"I have to go find Kagome. I want you to stay here and rest. I will be back soon."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sango got up and bent down to kiss Miroku before leaving him. Sango and Rei searched all over the house for Kagome but couldn't find her.  
  
"O my GOD! I know where she is!"  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"She is with Inuyasha! She could be in danger! Lets hurry and get her before she gets herself killed!"  
  
Sango rushed as fast as she could, but like Kagome, she was pregnant and could not go that fast.  
  
*CLASH*  
  
"Oh no! Hurry Sango!"  
  
Sango and Rei made it down the long hallway and reached the garage door at last.  
  
The hurried to the other side of the garage and quietly opened the door.  
  
Rei and Sango sneaked in and looked for Kagome silently. Rei's eyes fell upon Kagome who was holding a bow and arrow.  
  
"There she is Sango!" Rei whispered.  
  
Sango saw where Rei was pointing and saw Kagome.  
  
Sango gasped at what she was bout to do.  
  
Rei apparently noticed this also and ran towards her, not caring if she was seen.  
  
Kagome saw her friends coming for her and yelled at the top of her lungs, "DIE ITTOU!"  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly. Inuyasha regained consciousness and witnessed what Kagome had done. 'Kagome! I'm so glad she's ok'  
  
A purple aura amazingly surrounded Kagomes arrow. Kagome had the same purple aura around her. Ittou saw her arrow come straight for him and tried to dodge it but was unsuccessful.  
  
The arrow hit Ittou in his shoulder and Ittou fell to the ground. 'What kind of power is this?' Rei screamed and ran to Ittou as he fell.  
  
Kouga turned around to see Kagome. "Kagome! What have you done you bitch!" Kouga slapped Kagome had across the face, knocking her down.  
  
Sango saw what Kouga did and ran over to him. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HIT KAGOME! SHE'S PREGNANT!" Sango punched Kouga right in the eye and knocked him down.  
  
Sango started kicked Kouga in the stomach, making him cough up blood. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KAGOME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Kagome just stood there in awe. "Sango! Stop! You're going to kill him if you keep it up! How did you find me?"  
  
Sango stopped kicking the shit outta Kouga and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Easy. You wanted to see Inuyasha so Rei and me ran out here.  
  
"O shit Inuyasha! I forgot about him!"  
  
Inuyasha passed out again after Ittou was struck with the arrow. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. 'Good thing he passed out before he saw what Kouga did to me.'  
  
Kagome had a cut on her cheek from Kougas slap. She ran over to Inuyasha and dragged him towards the door to the garage. 'I have to get him out of here before Ittou comes and kills us all.'  
  
Rei was still at Ittous side. Ittou looked up at her and said, "I don't need your help"  
  
"I don't care if you need my help or not. I am going to stay here with you. Now let me get the arrow out of your shoulder."  
  
Ittou was amazed at this woman. She cared for him even though she could see that he did not care for her.  
  
Ittou winced as Rei pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. It was bleeding a lot. "Come with me. I will treat your wounds."  
  
"I am not going anywhere"  
  
"O yes you are! Your coming with me whether you like it or not."  
  
Rei took Ittous unhurt arm and dragged him towards the door.  
  
Sango was helping Kagome get Inuyasha to the kitchen. Sango stopped and saw what Rei was doing.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing? Get Ittou away from here! He'll kill Inuyasha if he has the chance!"  
  
"I will not. For one, I am to injured to battle and I would be a coward to strike a man when he is not even fully conscious."  
  
Sango gave Ittou a weird look and mumbled something about weirdo's. She continued to help Kagome get Inuyasha to the kitchen.  
  
When everyone arrived to the kitchen, Kagome and Sango laid Inuyasha on the ground and went upstairs to grab bandages and medicine. Rei followed them upstairs  
  
Ittou took a seat on a bar stool and waited for the women to return.  
  
When they returned, Kagome went to dress Inuyashas wounds, Rei went to help Ittou get his bandages in place, and Sango went to go see how Miroku was doing.  
  
When Sango entered, Miroku sat up and looked at his bride. She was cut up from the battle and was badly injured, yet she still helping others and acted as if she was perfectly fine.  
  
Sango informed Miroku about the events that had just happened. Miroku nodded and asked,  
  
"Sango, have you bandaged your back yet?"  
  
"No, I have been to busy to worry about myself."  
  
"Let me to that for you, please. I don't want you to bleed anymore."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sango laid down on the couch and Miroku lifted up her shirt exposing her wound and bare flesh.  
  
After Miroku was done bandaging Sango, he said, "Sango, you should keep you shirt off your wound so it can heal."  
  
"Yeah right. You just want me to keep my shirt off you lech."  
  
"No, actually in serious."  
  
Sango gave him a weird look and sat up. She wasn't about to take off her whole entire clothing so she just lifted up the back part of her shirt and nothing more.  
  
Miroku rubbed her arms, making her shiver at his touch. Miroku gently kissed the back of her neck and laid her down again.  
  
"Miroku, you shouldn't be moving. You are in pain, I can feel it."  
  
"I'm fine. You are the one that needs to not move. If you move, you will open your wound again."  
  
Sango laid her head on a pillow and fell asleep. Miroku left to go see how everyone was doing.  
  
Miroku entered the kitchen and saw Kagome. "Kagome! How is Inuyasha doing?"  
  
"O Miroku! I was worried about you! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am fine. Now what about Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku looked down at his friend. He lay on the floor motionless with tons of bandages covering his body.  
  
"He's doing better. Once he regains consciousness, I am going to see if he will go lay down in the spare bedroom."  
  
Miroku nodded and turned his attention to a very beautiful lady who was bandaging Ittous shoulder.  
  
"There, that's better now isn't it Ittou?"  
  
"Whatever. I didn't ask for your help"  
  
"But I gave it to you anyway"  
  
'Could this woman have feelings for me? Could I have feelings for her? No way. I will never love. She is just a bitch.'  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Rei."  
  
'That's a pretty name. Wait! What am I thinking?'  
  
Ittou shook the thoughts out of his head. No. He could never love. Never.  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. "Kagome! I was so worried about you!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to hug Kagome but he hurt too much to move.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am fine. Now you on the other hand." Kagome ran her hand down Inuyashas cheek. 'Gods her touch feels good'  
  
"Inuyasha. You need to go lay down. I'll take you to a guest bedroom.  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha up. Inuyasha leaned on Kagome for support. Slowly but surely they made it up the stairs and went to the spare bedroom.  
  
Kagome laid Inuyasha down on a bed that was covered with dark blue silk sheets.  
  
Inuyasha reached up and touched Kagomes cheek were a cut was placed from Kouga.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing. Its nothing."  
  
Kagome turned away from Inuyasha so that he could not see her.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"Kagome, you're keeping something from me. Tell me what happened"  
  
"You promise you wont get mad?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed by Inuyasha. "Kouga slapped me and called me a bitch once I injured Ittou. But don't worry, Sango already took care of him."  
  
Kagome bent down and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Inuyasha reached up and touched Kagomes tummy rubbing it. "Soon we will have a baby. I can't wait."  
  
"Me either" 'He is going to be a great father.  
  
Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder, being careful not to hurt him.  
  
Inuyasha went to sleep and so did Kagome.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Back in the kitchen.  
  
"Ittou please!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ittou quit being so stubborn and listen to me!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you wench?"  
  
"WENCH? EXCUSE ME!? Don't make me stab you in your other shoulder"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Grr! I'm going to get you!"  
  
Rei chased Ittou all around the kitchen. Miroku and Sango just stood there dumbfounded. "How long have they been arguing?"  
  
"Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha left."  
  
"And now.."  
  
"They're chasing each other around like little children" Sango finished.  
  
"These people just get weirder and weirder."  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Id love some. Lets leave these two lovers alone."  
  
Ittou stopped chasing Rei. "LOVERS? I don't think so. I could never love her."  
  
Rei blushed at Mirokus comment and then got sad when Ittou said he could never love her.  
  
"Why can't you love me?"  
  
"Because I will never love anyone"  
  
'We'll see about that'  
  
Miroku and Sango grabbed their tea and was about to head for the kitchen, when Kouga entered.  
  
"WHERE'S INUYASHA AND KAGOME?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I'm going to get you back for what you did, Sango. But in the mean time I need to find MY Kagome."  
  
"They're upstairs." Ittou said. Sango, Miroku, and Rei gave Ittou a dirty look for ratting out Inuyasha.  
  
Before someone could say anything, Kouga dashed up the stairs with anger in his eyes.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Cliffy! Sorry for leaving it at that! And don't worry, this story is far from over! Muhahahahhaa! Well, anyways, REVIEW!  
  
Ittou- so that's it?  
  
InuLover- yup  
  
Ittou- it was a draw?  
  
InuLover- for now it is  
  
Rei- what do you mean for now?  
  
Ittou- why do you care?  
  
Rei- because I don't want you getting hurt again  
  
Ittou- whatever  
  
InuLover- I'll never tell^.^  
  
Thanks reviewers! 


	8. Narakus plans

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author Notes: Konnichiwa everyone! Hope your day went good! Mine did. I have a question for the readers. Do you want Ittou and Inuyasha to fight again? I have plans for Ittou and Rei in the future so I cant kill him off and I certainly can't kill off Inuyasha. In the future, Ittou will eventually become friends with the gang. So I don't think I will have them fight again. Now Kouga on the other hand, hehehehehehehehe! Sorry for you Kouga lovers out there, I kinda made him a psycho in this story. Don't get me wrong, I love Kouga! But he just got kinda twisted around in this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
  
Kouga- how dare you call me a psycho! I'll make Ittou kill you for that!  
  
InuLover- sorry, I am the author so I can do whatever I want to. I can kill you and Ittou so don't for get that.  
  
Kouga- mumbles about psycho authors  
  
Ittou- Kouga, why don't you fight your own battles for once?  
  
Kouga- I dunno. I'm lazy ^.^  
  
All- O_O  
  
Rei- you got that right. I think your weak and that's why you won't fight!  
  
Kouga- Hey! You're supposed to be my sister! Be nice!  
  
Rei- no. I bet I could beat you up!  
  
Ittou- save that for another day and get on with the story!  
  
InuLover- you said it!  
  
Chapter 8: Narakus plans.  
  
Kouga dashed upstairs. Everyone stared at each other for a while. Everyone raced up the stairs after Kouga except for Sango. She kind of wobbled up the stairs.  
  
Kouga checked all the rooms and then came upon the guest bedroom that Inuyasha and Kagome occupied.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Rei followed behind him and peered in the bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha had somehow scooted himself closer to Kagome and had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.  
  
Kagome was a light sleeper and woke up when they entered the room.  
  
"Kagome! Get away from that bastard! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
This time, Rei stepped in. She stood in front of the bed that Kagome and Inuyasha were on.  
  
"Kouga, as your sister, I am forbidding you to lay another hand on Kagome or Inuyasha. If you do, I will personally kill you"  
  
Kouga looked stunned that his own sister would say that.  
  
"You would choose them over me? I am your own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Maybe so, but when it comes to friends, I will protect them. What you have done is wrong and you know it is."  
  
Kouga shook his head.  
  
"Rei, Rei, Rei. When will you ever learn that what I am doing is best for everyone."  
  
"What your doing? What your doing is tearing apart lovers and ruining lives. Kagome doesn't want to be with you, she wants to be happy and be with Inuyasha. When can you open your eyes and see that?"  
  
"No. It's not true. I will kill him and then she will be with me. She doesn't need him."  
  
"And how do you know that? Kouga, all these years of living with you I know for a fact that you have changed. And it's for the worst. You're hurting everyone around you, including me. You don't want to hurt your own flesh and blood would you?"  
  
"Iie. I would never hurt you."  
  
"Well if you try and hurt Kagome, Inuyasha, or any other of my friends, I will protect them. You'll have to go through me to get to them."  
  
(InuLover- sorry for that long family argument thingy. Had to get it over with!)  
  
Sango and Miroku just stood there, watching the family feud. Kagome was touched about what Rei said. 'I am lucky to have such good friends'  
  
Inuyasha stirred and sat up, painfully. "What's going on? Why are you all in here?"  
  
"I'm here to kill you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why don't you just get Ittou to do it for you, coward."  
  
"No. This time it's just you and me."  
  
"Kouga stop." Rei interjected. "I told you not to mess with Inuyasha. You will fight me before you fight him"  
  
"Stay out of this Rei. It is of none of your concern"  
  
"If it has to do with my friends, its my business. Don't touch him LITTLE bro."  
  
"I will do as I please. I am no longer 5 years old"  
  
Rei slapped him, hard. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL THAT YOU WILL NOT BE FIGHTING ANYONE!"  
  
"How dare you slap me you stupid bitch!"  
  
Rei slapped him again. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Ittou was the next to speak. "Kouga. Just leave Inuyasha alone. It is cowardly to hurt someone when they are unable to fight. Be a man for once."  
  
"I will not listen to you or my stupid bitchy sister."  
  
Ittou had to hold Rei back from striking Kouga again. Amazingly, she got away from Ittou and punched Kouga right in the stomach. Kouga fell to the floor gripping his stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. If you do, so help me god, I will kill you."  
  
Rei kicked him once more before exiting the room.  
  
"That chick has some anger problems"  
  
"I agree Ittou. I don't think I will be pissing Rei off anytime soon"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there stunned. "I have a question"  
  
"What Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Miroku explained to Inuyasha that Rei helped Kagome and everyone else, and is the sister to Kouga.  
  
Kagome got up from her spot on the bed and stretched. "I am still tired. What time is it?"  
  
"Its about 2:00 in the morning. Why don't you all sleep here tonight? It is too late to drive home. I promise to keep Kouga locked up in his bedroom. The next spare bedroom and next to this one, Miroku and Sango."  
  
Ittou picked up Kouga and carried him off to his bedroom. Sango and Miroku said goodnight to Kagome and Inuyasha and headed off to their bedroom giggling the whole way there.  
  
Kagome sat back down on the bed next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up but from the look on his face, he was in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha lay back down. Your hurt still." Kagome lightly pushed Inuyasha down.  
  
"I will lay back down as long as you're near me"  
  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"  
  
Everyone went to sleep except for two late owls.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*!*~*~!*~*~!*~!  
  
Rei was pouring herself a cup of hot tea when Ittou walked in. 'Kami, she looks sexy. Why do I keep thinking that?!'  
  
Rei was dressed in an oversized t-shirt that went to her knees.  
  
"Your up late"  
  
"I always stay up late. I don't sleep very well"  
  
"Oh." Rei looked into her cup of tea.  
  
"Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Rei poured Ittou a cup of tea. 'Should I tell him? What am I saying, he said before, he could never love me. But still.'  
  
Rei looked at Ittou. He was getting sugar out of the cabinet.  
  
"Do want sugar in your tea as well?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
Conversation was just a little too weird for Rei.  
  
"Ittou, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"When you said you could never love me, were you speaking the truth?"  
  
'Was I? No. I love Rei. I can't bring myself to tell her though. I have never had these emotions before.'  
  
"The truth is Rei, I don't know what I want. Part of me is telling me to love you and another part is telling me that love is for weaklings."  
  
Rei sighed. That answer was better than a 'No I don't love you and never will'.  
  
Rei walked over to Ittou and whispered in his ear, "Listen to your instincts. What do they say?"  
  
"They say that I could never love. I am going to bed."  
  
Rei's face fell. 'So close yet so far.'  
  
"Well I think I will go to bed also."  
  
Rei and Ittou headed upstairs and went the other direction, away from Inuyasha and Mirokus bedrooms.  
  
"I forgot. There are only 3 guest bedrooms."  
  
Ittou sighed. "I will sleep on the floor then. They entered a room decorated in purple. Rei grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Ittou made a bed on the floor and laid down thinking about Rei. 'Even if I did love her, I could never tell her. I will never expose my true feelings.' Ittou turned over to his side.  
  
Rei walked through the bathroom door, dressed in the same oversized shirt except her hair was wet. She sighed and laid down on the bed and covered herself in blankets.  
  
'How long can I keep this from her? How long can I keep hurting her?'  
  
"Goodnight, Ittou."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Ittou covered himself with blankets and rolled over on his stomach. His mind wouldn't leave Rei alone. 'I cant keep this secret away from her for very long. But I can't expose myself to love, it will weaken me. But this body urns to be loved by a woman. I am so confused.'  
  
(IC= Ittous conscious)  
  
IC- I can help you with your feelings  
  
Ittou- who the hell are you?  
  
IC- your conscious baka.  
  
Ittou- o  
  
IC- You love Rei. Just tell her, otherwise it will be too late. Rei is a beautiful woman, I am sure there are other guys out there that would love to be with her.  
  
Ittou- you're right.  
  
IC- I know I am.  
  
Ittou stood up and looked over at Rei, who had her back turned to him. 'Great. She's probably asleep. What should I do know?'  
  
IC- wake her up. Now's your chance!  
  
Ittou sat on the bed next to Rei, causing her to wake up.  
  
"Ittou what's the matter?" Rei sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"I have something to confess. I love you Rei. I always have since I first met you. I just couldn't bring myself to such a weakness. I want to be with you Rei."  
  
'AM I DREAMING?! Did Ittou just confess his love for me?'  
  
Rei just sat there for a minute, stunned. "Ittou. I have been wanting you to say those words to me ever since I saw you."  
  
Rei laid back down and faced Ittou who also laid back down. Rei leaned into Ittou and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back with more force, making the kiss more passionate. Ittou broke the kiss when he needed to breath. Rei was panting slightly from the intense kiss.  
  
Ittou wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, pulling her closer to him. Rei kissed Ittou lightly on the lips again and said good night.  
  
Rei fell fast asleep after that. Ittou slept right beside her, not letting her go.  
  
~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Kagome stretched as she woke up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It read 10:15.  
  
Kagome groaned and fell back down on the bed. She unintentionally woke up Inuyasha. He was still in pain from the battle yesterday.  
  
"Kagome? Don't you and Sango have work today?"  
  
" YOUR RIGHT! I HAVE TO GO GET SANGO UP!" Kagome quickly hurried out of bed, leaving Inuyasha there by himself. Kagome made it down the hall and opened Miroku and Sango's bedroom door.  
  
"Aww. So kawaii!"  
  
Sango was up and but was unable to move much because Miroku was half way on top of her.  
  
Sango covered her head with one pillow and threw another one at Kagome, hitting her right in the head. Kagome laughed. Then she remembered why she was there.  
  
"Sango! You have to get up now! We have work in about 45 minutes!"  
  
"O no! Miroku get off me!" Sango tried to push Miroku off of her but he was sound asleep. So she whacked him with a pillow.  
  
"Wha- WHAT?"  
  
Miroku was a little grumpy in the morning. "GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!"  
  
"O. Sorry."  
  
Miroku got off of Sango and told Kagome good morning.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist. "You scared me! I thought you were Kouga."  
  
"I hope I'm not him"  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be moving! Your still hurt."  
  
"What are you talking about? I am fine! Do you need a ride to work?"  
  
"I will drive them Inuyasha, there is no need for you to drive in your condition."  
  
Inuyasha agreed and waited for Sango and Kagome to get ready. As they were waiting, they wanted to say goodbye to Ittou and Rei before they left.  
  
They came upon Rei's room and opened the door slightly. The sight they saw was weird and scary.  
  
"I thought he said he would never love?" Inuyasha whispered with a freaked out look on his face.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
Ittou was lying next to Rei with his arms wrapped around her. Rei slightly draped her arms around Ittou.  
  
"I don't even want to know. Lets just leave a note and our phone number."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha quickly left the couple and went to see in Kagome and Sango were ready to go. Sango just got down getting dressed and Kagome was getting her shoes on.  
  
It was 10:50. "Hurry up! You're going to be late!"  
  
Kagome and Sango hurried to the car. Just before they all left, Kagome looked at Kougas mansion and saw someone in the window of the downstairs. It was Kouga. He looked depressed and waved goodbye to his love.  
  
Kagome just turned the other way. She wanted to forget all of what happened. She wanted to be happy with her mate and friends.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!*~!*~!*  
  
After kissing their mates goodbye, Kagome and Sango rushed into the restaurant at 11:05.  
  
"Gomen nasia for being so late Kikyou." Kagome bowed to Kikyou and Sango did the same.  
  
"Just where have you two been? I expect you both to be here before 11:00! You better have a good reason Kagome."  
  
"Gomen. We were all at a "friends" house and overslept. I know this isn't a good explanation but we will make up for it! I promise!"  
  
"You bet you will! Sango, go scrub the toilets in the girls bathroom. Kagome, wash all the dishes for today. I will be the waitress today. Have fun!" Kikyou gave a fake cherry smile to the two women and set off to help customers.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kagome! "We'll make up for this" MY ASS! You don't have to scrub toilets all day!" Sango mocked.  
  
"Gomen! Ok! Geeze lay off!"  
  
Sango walked towards the bathroom mumbling about making Kagome scrub the toilets at home.  
  
Kagome went to the kitchen when she was greeted by Shippo.  
  
"Kagome! How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you left for the hospital!"  
  
"I'm fine Shippo. Expect for the fact that I have do wash dishes all day."  
  
"You mean I don't have to? YAY!!!" Shippo did a little dance and sung about not washing dishes.  
  
"Uhh Shippo?O_O;; Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah! For one: I had tons of sugar in my tea this morning for two: I DON'T HAVE TO DO DISHES!! YAY!!"  
  
Kagome slowly escaped from the kitchen to get away from the sugar crazed Shippo.  
  
"That was.weird."  
  
The whole day seemed to go on forever. Sango scrubbed toilets, Kagome did dishes, and Shippo cooked the food after he got done dancing and singing about not doing dishes.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Miroku? Can you drop me off at work? I have a little explaining to do to my boss."  
  
"Sure thing, buddy."  
  
Miroku dropped off Inuyasha and headed for his own work. Better late than never, he thought.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in the building and made his way to the elevator. Before he could reach the elevator, he was met by Naraku.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to your coworker!" Naraku grinned evilly.  
  
"As far as I care, you can drop dead. Now get out of my way!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed Naraku out of his path and went to the elevator. Naraku caught up to him and followed him to the elevator.  
  
"Going to Sesshomaru's office?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Pushy, Pushy. What's up your ass?"  
  
"You." Inuyasha stated. "Get the hell away from me before I kill you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Naraku shoved Inuyasha into the elevator just as the doors opened. Inuyasha was still hurt from his fight with Ittou so it knocked him down to the floor.  
  
"Geeze I didn't think you were that weak! You fall to the ground like lead!"  
  
"Shut up, I've had a rough night." Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. He leaned against the railing, forgetting about his injuries. He winced as his back touched the railing.  
  
'I could use his injuries to my advantage.' Naraku thought as he reached the top floor with Inuyasha. Naraku grinned and begun to formulate a plot against Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku reached Sesshomarus office. Inuyasha was the first one to open the door and go inside.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. Nice to see you!"  
  
"Uh. Thanks. I have something to talk to you about. ALONE" Inuyasha glared at Naraku.  
  
"ok, ok Ill leave! Geeze."  
  
After Naraku left, Inuyasha took a seat.  
  
"I almost forgot, give these to Kagome as a 'welcome home from the hostpital' gift"  
  
Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a box decorated in gift wrap.  
  
"It is clothes for your new baby, when she has it."  
  
"Arigato Mr. Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha set the package down beside him and began to speak to Sesshomaru.  
  
"My wife is doing better now but suffers a severe heart condition. She will be fine though and so will the baby. Gomen for leaving so sudden on that day. I was wondering if I could have vacation time close to the end of the month of Kagomes pregnancy?"  
  
"Of course. How many weeks?"  
  
"Just two. Arigato again Sesshomaru." As Inuyahsa stood up to bow to Sesshomaru, his back started hurting again. He fell back into the chair.  
  
"Inuyasha is there something wrong?"  
  
"Its nothing. I just hurt my back that's all."  
  
"Why don't you just take the day off. I have extra employees here anyways."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
(InuLover- sorry if I made Sesshomaru to OOC but its my fic! I will do whatever the hell I wanna! Tee hee!)  
  
Inuyasha walked out of Sesshs office to , once again, be greeted by Naraku.  
  
"What did you need to talk to the boss about?"  
  
"None of you damn business"  
  
"Touchy, Touchy."  
  
Naraku watched Inuyasha leave to go to the elevator.  
  
'Nows my chance to get him back for all those times in high school.'  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~!~*!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Cliffy! What does Naraku have up his sleeve? You'll have to wait and find out! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you make my day!^.^ 


	9. Another pregnancy!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: I am thinking up a NON AU Inuyasha fan fiction but it is still in the works. Well ya, anyways. High School is the pits. Too much homework if you ask me. Then, in my last hour class I have nothing to do so I am a teacher's aid. I am the junior high math teacher's aid. JUNIOR HIGH KIDS NEED TO TAKE RIDLIN! They bounce off the walls and wont leave me alone! God I hate little kids, no offence to those of you who are in junior high but these peoples need to be drugged and put in a stray jacket. They are annoying!  
  
Ittou- get over it! Whine whine whine!  
  
InuLover- SHUT UP! You have no clue what its like!  
  
Rei- I am staying outta this one O_O  
  
Ittou- that's all you ever do is whine. "I have too much homework. Little kids are psycho. I hate school." Get over it  
  
*InuLover pulls out rosary beads from her pocket and throws them over Ittous neck*  
  
Ittou- What the hell?  
  
InuLover- HEEL!  
  
*Ittou falls to the ground eating dirt*  
  
InuLover- Mwahahahahahha! On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Another pregnancy!  
  
After their shift was over, Sango and Kagome decided to walk home. It was a beautiful day outside and there was nothing better to do at 5:00. They walked side by side and talked about anything and everything. Sango noticed something was wrong.  
  
'It feels like someone's following us.'  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder, but saw no one.  
  
'I must be imagining things.'  
  
Sango continued to walk the streets of Tokyo with Kagome until they reached their house.  
  
"That was some great exercise!"  
  
"I agree! But where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe their getting dinner."  
  
"I hope so I am starving!"  
  
Sango laughed and sat down on the couch to watch some good ol' TV.  
  
Kagome sat down beside her and started flipping through the channels.  
  
~!*~!*~!~!Meanwhile*!~*~!*~!~*!~*!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*  
  
Naraku waited until Inuyasha got off the elevator. Naraku got on and went down to the first floor.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and flipped out his cell phone to call Miroku. Naraku followed him outside and hid behind a big bush.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Are you off work yet?.. Can you come pick me up?. Ok I'll be waiting."  
  
Inuyasha hung up his phone and put in back into his pocket.  
  
'Its now or never.'  
  
Naraku made himself noticed and walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To get you back of all those years in high school! You jerk! You made my life living hell!"  
  
"What did I ever do to you in high school?"  
  
_flash back_  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his desk next to Kagome (At that time they were dating). Mr. Shishou (InuLover- That means teacher in Japanese) called the class to attention. "Class, we have a new student here today and I want you to welcome him here. Please, take you seat next to Kikyou, Naraku."  
  
Naraku had long, curly black hair and violet eyes. Kikyou sat right behind Inuyasha so Naraku made his way up towards Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha studied Naraku. 'Does he have eye shadow on?!'  
  
"Hey Naraku!"  
  
Naraku turned back and looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question. Are you gay?!"  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!"  
  
"Your wearing eye shadow!" Inuyasha pointed at Naraku and the whole class started laughing except for Kagome who hit Inuyasha over the head with her notebook for being a jerk and a baka.  
  
Naraku blushed and shouted loud enough for the whole state to hear, "ITS MY BIRTH MARK OK?!"  
  
"Why the hell do you have 2 birth marks in the same spot girls put their make up on?!"  
  
Naraku's face turned a deep red and he quickly ran to his seat.  
  
"That's enough Inuyasha! Go to the office now!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
For the rest of Naraku's 10 grade year at his new high school students made fun of him. Kids called him "Fag boy." "Gaywad" "faggit" and other non appropriate names.  
  
All because of Inuyasha. Naraku was scarred for life.  
  
~!*~!*~*!*~!*~!*~!End of flash back*!~*!*~!*~*!~!*~*!~!*~!*~!*!~!~*!~**  
  
"Oh I remember now! You still have those "Birth marks" don't you?" Inuyasha burst out laughing at the memory.  
  
"CAN IT YOU ASS HOLE!"  
  
"So what are you going to do about it? Get over it man it was just high school."  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Well there's another person I can add to my list of people-that-wanna-kill- me. Listen. I don't have time for this."  
  
'I also don't have enough strength for this'  
  
"What are you scared of me?"  
  
"Fuck no! Can we settle this some other day?"  
  
"No I wanna fight you now!"  
  
Just then Miroku pulled up in his car. He sensed something was wrong and shut off his vehicle. Miroku walked up to where Inuyasha and Naraku were standing.  
  
"What's the problem here?"  
  
"Stay out of this Miroku!"  
  
"Whoa what's his problem?"  
  
"He wants to get me back for all those times I called him gay in high school."  
  
"Get over it! Geeze grow up!"  
  
"Not till I get revenge!"  
  
Naraku tried to punch Inuyasha but Miroku blocked his way.  
  
"Get outta my way!"  
  
"Nope. Sorry. Inuyasha is coming home with me. You'll have to do this some other day"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk to Mirokus car, leaving a surprised Naraku behind.  
  
"Wha-What?! You just cant leave! I am going to fight you, you coward!"  
  
"Sorry. I have better things to do!" Inuyasha yelled out of the window as Miroku drove off.  
  
Naraku just stood there for a moment. 'I'll get him tomorrow.' He thought and walked off. (InuLover- weird? Yes I know Naraku is. Lil fag boy! Lol sorry for all you Naraku lovers out thereO_O)  
  
Inuyasha turned down the radio so he could talk to Miroku, who was singing to the song "I am" By: Hitomi. (Miroku isn't a very good singer by the way).  
  
"Lets grill out for dinner tonight!"  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" ~!*  
  
Miroku pulled into the grocery store. Inuyasha and Miroku walked silently to the store and grabbed a basket.  
  
"Should we make steak or chicken?"  
  
"Well, I dunno if Kagome still has that thing for chicken but just in case we better get steak."  
  
"Your right."  
  
Miroku grabbed some steak and some other food items to go along with it and headed up towards the check out line.  
  
Once they paid for their food, Miroku and Inuyasha headed home.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!~*!!~*~!*~!*  
  
"Where are they at?! I AM STARVING!"  
  
"Me too! I hope they get home soon. I am getting tired of watching TV"  
  
10 minutes later, Miroku and Inuyasha opened the door and were greeted by their starving women.  
  
"Please, please, PLEASE tell me you got us food!"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we are grilling out steak and having a salad to go with it."  
  
"YAY!!" Kagome started to get all excited and was jumping around like a maniac.  
  
'Glad to see things are back to normal' Sango thought.  
  
Miroku, being the expert cook that he was, put on his apron that read, "Kiss the cook" and began grilling out.  
  
Sango walked outside to see how everything was doing, when she read Mirokus apron. Sango giggled at the tacky thing.  
  
"Kiss the cook? You weird me out more and more every day Miroku. But I don't mind if I do kiss the cook." Sango said giggling.  
  
Sango gave Miroku a peck on the lips and went back inside to start making the salad.  
  
~!*  
  
"Inuyasha, I really wish you would quit fidgeting! Lay still!"  
  
"I can't help it. That stuff your putting on my wounds hurts like hell!"  
  
"Too bad! Now stay still or I will make it hurt worse!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and gave up.  
  
"There that's better now. You can put your shirt back on now."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her close to him, taking in her scent.  
  
"What if I don't want to put my shirt back on?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome just giggled at him and said, "Not here. Wait till tonight."  
  
(InuLover- hmm.. Wonder what they were talking about?! ~_^)  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put his shirt back on. Kagome kissed him after he was done.  
  
"That will do for now I guess." Kagome laughed again and nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"We better go see how Miroku is doing with our food."  
  
"Your right. Lets go."  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek and lead the way to the kitchen. (they were in their bedroom)  
  
~!*~!*  
  
"FOODS SERVED!"  
  
"Ok, ok geeze Miroku! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?"  
  
"O. gomen."  
  
Miroku sat the steaks on the table and they all began to eat.  
  
After dinner was over, the couples snuggled on the couch and watched movies till around 11:00.  
  
*Yawn* "I think is time to go to bed. Don't you?"  
  
"Hai. We got work tomorrow."  
  
Everyone went to bed and rested up for a tough day at work tomorrow. Well, some rested ~_^. AHEM  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
7:00AM~  
  
Kagome sat up and stretched. 'Time to get Inuyasha up.'  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyashas side of the bed. Inuyasha was lying on his stomach and looked in pain. Kagome quickly shook Inuyasha gently to wake him up.  
  
"Inuyasha? Wake up! Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a jolt and then felt pain in his back. He was sweating slightly and his heartbeat was faster than usual.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?"  
  
"Hai, I am fine. My back hurts though."  
  
"I don't think you need to go to work today. I'll take the day off as well to make sure you are alright."  
  
"No Kagome, you don't need to take a day off of work. I'm fine. I need to get ready for work though." Inuyasha tried to get up and out of bed but his back hurt so much that he fell back on to the bed.  
  
"See Inuyasha, I told you! Now just stay in bed while I call your boss and Kikyou."  
  
"Whatever you save, love." Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha. She made her way out the door and went to check up on Sango to tell her she's staying home today.  
  
Kagome opened the door to find Miroku still asleep. Kagome laughed as she looked at her drooling friend. Kagome looked everywhere for Sango, but couldn't find her. So she decided to wake up Miroku and see if he knew where she was at.  
  
Kagome walked over to Miroku and nudged him a little. "Miroku? Are you up?" Kagome whispered. "Lef Mi Alun. I wani slep"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, leave me alone. I wanna sleep!"  
  
"O sorry. I just wanted to know if you have seen Sango"  
  
"No I haven't seen her."  
  
"O. ok. Do you have work today?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't have to go in to work till noon. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Kagome left Miroku and Sango's bedroom in search of Sango.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the bathroom when she heard sobs.  
  
Kagome knocked slightly on the door before pushing it open.  
  
"Sango? Are you in here?"  
  
Kagome peered into the bathroom. She quickly ran to Sango's side when she saw her on the ground.  
  
"What the matter Sango?" Kagome said hugging her best friend.  
  
"I *sob* Think *sob* I'm PREGNANT!"  
  
"O MY GOD!! Sango that's great news! Why are you crying about it! I can't wait to tell everyone!!" Kagome said excitedly hugging Sango tighter.  
  
"I *sob* am just *sob* so happy! I gotta go tell Miroku!" Sango said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Good luck waking him up." Kagome mumbled as Sango left the room. Then Kagome got up and ran to her bedroom to tell Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome pushed open the door hard, causing Inuyasha to stir.  
  
"GUESS what Inuyasha?!"  
  
"What? It better be good, I was sleeping."  
  
Kagome whacked Inuyasha on the head and sat down on her bed.  
  
"SANGO IS PREGNANT!"  
  
"Really? Tell her and Miroku I said congrats."  
  
"Ok I will. O yeah, I forgot to call your boss and Kikyou. Hang on and let me do that. Then I will make you breakfast."  
  
"Ok baby"  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha before she left to go call everyone.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~*~*!~*!~*~!~*!*~!*~!~*!~*!~!  
  
Sango ran down the hall to her room. She opened the door and looked at Miroku who was still drooling in his sleep.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango nudged Miroku a little bit.  
  
"Miroku?!" Sango nudged him harder.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled causing Miroku to fall out of bed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Sango whispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm pregnant" Sango whispered louder.  
  
Mirokus jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yeah." Sango smiled slightly.  
  
"IM GONNA BE A DADDY!"  
  
Miroku sat up quickly and sat Sango in his lap, covering her in kisses.  
  
"Ok you can stop now Miroku. I have to go to work!"  
  
"O sorry" Miroku said blushing.  
  
"You don't need to go to work! Your pregnant!"  
  
"Miroku, I just found out! I am supposed to go to work!"  
  
"Nonsense. Atleast stay home with me and celebrate!"  
  
"Ok whatever you say" Sango said kissing Miroku before she left to call Kikyou and tell her the good news.  
  
Sango met Kagome in the living room, who was calling Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hi, Sesshomaru? This is Kagome..Inuyasha hurt his back badly and wont make it into work today. Arigato for understanding Sesshomaru and thanks so much for the gift! Ja ne!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Sango.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Miroku insists on me staying home so I caved in. Have you called Kikyou yet?"  
  
"Nope. I was getting ready to call her and tell her that I'm not coming in today to stay with Inuyasha."  
  
"O ok. I'll call her for you."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
Sango picked up the phone and dialed the restaurants number. "Hello? Kikyou? This is Sango. Kagome and me can't make it in today... Guess what?! I'm pregnant!. Arigato!. Ja ne!"  
  
Sango hung up the phone and turned towards Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou hired new waiters and waitresses. Guess who they are?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yura and Kanna."  
  
"O great, the slut and the silent one. Just what I need" Sango laughed.  
  
"Cheer up. Atleast they get to do all the work today while we stay home and relax!" Kagome giggled and went to talk to Miroku.  
  
Kagome entered Sango's bedroom.  
  
"Congrats Miroku! Inuyasha congratulates you too but he can't get out of bed."  
  
"Arigato Kagome" Miroku smiled.  
  
~!*~!*~!*  
  
The whole entire day, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku goofed off while Inuyasha still couldn't get out of bed.  
  
Kagome could hear Inuyasha moaning from the pain in his back and went to see if he needed anything.  
  
"Inuyasha? You shouldn't be sitting up! Lay back down"  
  
"No. I have been laying down all day. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. Should I call a doctor?"  
  
"I am fine. Just let me lay on the couch so I can be with you."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha stood up and howled in pain.  
  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Inuyasha leaned on Kagome for support as they shuffled into the living room.  
  
"Whoa Inuyasha what happened to you?" Miroku said laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha said throwing a pillow at Mirokus head before laying down on the couch.  
  
Kagome made sure Inuyasha was ok before she sat on the floor.  
  
"So Kagome, your time for your baby is drawing near. What are you going to name it?"  
  
"Well since I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I cant name it. You'll just have to find out. Have you scheduled a doctors appointment for Sango yet?"  
  
"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"  
  
"Chill out. We can go together Sango. That will make it easier. Miroku, why don't you call the doctor and make an appointment for Sango, me, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait! I don't wanna go to the doctors!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Quit whining!"  
  
"I'm not. I just don't wanna go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well how would I explain the deep gash on my back. 'I fell?' He wont buy it."  
  
"Fine. Just schedule one for me and Sango."  
  
"ok."  
  
Miroku went to the phone a dialed to doctors offices number.  
  
"Who is going to take care of you when we go to the doctors? You're not coming with us, you're in too much pain"  
  
"So I'll stay here. I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine." Kagome glared at Inuyasha before talking to Sango about going baby clothes shopping.  
  
Miroku came back into the room.  
  
"Your appointment is tomorrow with Dr. Jaken."  
  
"Great." Kagome moaned.  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
"He's the same doctor I had when I was sick."  
  
"Oh. Well don't worry, I will be there with you!" Sango said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Your right" Kagome smiled and went to take a shower.  
  
Miroku and Sango stayed in the living room and talked with Inuyasha about his fight with Ittou. When Kagome entered the room everyone shut up.  
  
"What? Why did you guys just get quiet?"  
  
"Uhh no reason. Why don't you call Rei and Ittou and have them come over here. We can have a party! As long as someone doesn't sit on Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha threw another pillow that hit Miroku in the back of the head and knocked him out (InuLover- powerful pillows eh?).  
  
"*giggle* ok I'll call them up Miroku."  
  
Kagome walked to the phone and dialed Kougas number. 'I hope Rei and Ittou are still there'  
  
"Hello? Is this Kouga?.. *Groan* this is Kagome, Kouga. Is Rei there?.. Ok can you put her on the phone?! *Mumble* baka *Mumble* Rei? Hey this is Kagome! Do you want to come over to my house and have a party?.. OK bring Ittou! Arigato! Ja ne!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went back to the living room.  
  
"Ok Rei and Ittou will be here in about 30 minutes."  
  
"Awesome!" Miroku said.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!!~*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Well, another day, another chapter typed. I almost died today! Just kiddin, but I let my best friend Jade drive my car and let me say that she SUCKS at driving. Don't ever let her near the steering wheel! Lol. Well that's all for now. O yeah, press that little button down there and review and make me happy! ^.^ Thanks reviewers! 


	10. Party plans and doctors visit

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Authors notes: Not much to say. Just read and review! It's been kinda a blah day today.  
  
Disclaimer: Geeze, I can't even think up a good disclaimer today. Well, I don't own Inuyasha or the song I am, but I do own 2 DVD's, a shirt, a couple manga, posters, and the game (Which rocks!).  
  
Ittou- that disclaimer sucks. There isn't even anything funny about it.  
  
InuLover- I know! I'm not feeling good today.  
  
Rei- Well as long as you have a disclaimer.  
  
Lawyers- You better have a disclaimer!  
  
InuLover- I do! Sheesh!  
  
Chapter 10: Party plans and doctors visit.  
  
"Why do you have to have them over here?"  
  
"Because, Inuyasha, they are my friends and I want to visit them. What else would we do?"  
  
"Well.." Inuyasha stared at the floor "I was hoping to spend some "alone" time with you, but never mind" Inuyasha practically whispered.  
  
"Aww! We have plenty of time to be alone. I promise that we will make time for ourselves soon"  
  
*Mumbles* "Yeah, sure"  
  
"Anyways" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do we have any beer?"  
  
"Did someone say beer?!" Sango piped up.  
  
"I don't think so Sango. You and me are the sober pregnant ladies. We can't drink."  
  
"O yeah" Sango sighed "It kinda sucks to be pregnant"  
  
"Yeah but that's how the cookie crumbles"  
  
"Cookie?! Cookies sound REALLY good right now! Can we make cookies?! PLEASE!?"  
  
"Uhh.. Sure." Kagome sweat dropped. 'Man, cravings already starting.'  
  
Sango squealed and ran to the kitchen to make cookies.  
  
"Well good luck Miroku!" Inuyasha half smiled and patted Miroku on the back.  
  
"Yeah.. umm thanks." Miroku just stood there dazed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
......::::::::::: 30 minutes later :::::::::::::......  
  
Rei got out of Ittous Mercedes and walked with him hand and hand all the way to Kagome and Sango's house.  
  
Ittou knocked on their door with his loose hand.  
  
Kagome was laughing away and opened the door. "*giggle* Hey Ittou! Hey Rei! How are you guys?"  
  
"Fine." Ittou stated. Rei slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Were fine Kagome. Thanks for inviting us over! You guys have a great place!"  
  
"Come one in!" Miroku yelled from the living room.  
  
Ittou and Rei entered the house and had a seat on the couch opposite from the one Inuyasha was lying on.  
  
Inuyasha still was not trusting of Ittou from what he did. But he let him slide since he was friends with Kagome.  
  
"Do ya want a beer?"  
  
"That would be great." Ittou said smirking.  
  
"None for me. I am the designated driver. Kagome! I have great news! I decided to move here with Ittou!"  
  
"That's great news Rei! Hang on and let me get Ittous beer. Miroku, Inuyasha, do you want one?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ok then 3 beers comin up."  
  
Kagome made her way to the kitchen, almost bumping into Sango who had a plate full of cookies and was munching on one on the way to the living room.  
  
"Cookies anyone?" Sango said with a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"No thanks." Everyone kinda stared at Sango's weird eating habits.  
  
"O yeah, by the way, Sango is pregnant which explains her eating cookies. Cravings I guess."  
  
"Oh." Ittou and Rei nodded in unison.  
  
Kagome came back into the living room with 3 beers and 3 glasses of tea. She gave everyone their drink and sat on the floor.  
  
Everyone talked, joked, drank, and had a great time.  
  
A song came on the radio and Miroku stood up on the coffee table and started to sing and rock out. Everyone burst out laughing. The song was I am by Hitomi:  
  
sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni 24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO 24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
  
Everyone laughed and sang with him. Even the women did. When the courus hit, Miroku jumped off the coffee table and gabbed Sango to come dance with him  
  
"Miroku! Calm down geeze!" Sango said laughing.  
  
"What? I am just having a good time!" Miroku said and climbed back on the coffee table. Miroku pulled Sango on there with him and they sang together. When the song was over, Miroku gave Sango a kiss that didn't last very long "Eww gross Miroku! Your breath smells aweful! You drank way to much!" Sango laughed with everyone else at Mirokus expense.  
  
"Sorry" Was all Miroku could say. Miroku sang to a couple other songs before passing out on the couch. Everyone started to calm down after that.  
  
Before they knew it, it was 3:00 in the morning. " THANKS KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU, AND Inuyasha FOR HAVING US OVER!" Ittou yelled, causing everyone to plug their ears. After about a 30 pack of beer, the guys were hammered.  
  
"Ittou be quiet! Your going to wake up the whole neighborhood! Or atleast Miroku!"  
  
"SOR- I mean sorry."  
  
"Kagome I better get him home. It's late. Thanks again! I'll call you and Sango tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Sango and Kagome waved at Rei who struggled to get the drunken Ittou out the door. Ittou stumbled, fell, and then leaned against Rei for support. 'He is going to feel really bad tomorrow. I cant WAIT to make fun of him!' Rei thought as she put Ittou in the passenger seat.  
  
Inuyasha was feeling better and was sitting upright on the couch with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, put that beer down and lets go to bed. I told Sesshomaru you would be in work tomorrow. We have work too."  
  
"Whatever you say, babe" Inuyasha downed with beer and staggered to get up only to fall back again.  
  
"Ok guess I am carrying you to bed." Kagome sighed and put Inuyashas arm around her neck and dragged him up the stairs. Sango did the same thing with the unconscious Miroku.  
  
........:::::::::::::The next day:::::::::::::::::.......  
  
Miroku woke up at the annoying sound of his alarm clock. *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* Miroku picked up the alarm clock and threw it halfway across the room. That didn't stop the beeping.  
  
Miroku stood up quickly and fell back down. 'Ok, lets try that again slower.' Miroku stood up slowly and cautiously. That worked a little better. Miroku gripped his head as if to stop the pounding.  
  
He made his was to his alarm clock and turned it off. 'Ugh I am never drinking again. Hmm' Miroku looked towards his bed and noticed Sango wasn't there. 'Where could that woman be?'  
  
Miroku made his way down to Inuyashas room to see if he was up yet. He knocked on the door and entered when Inuyasha grunted. Inuyashas alarm clock was still going off. Inuyasha covered his head with his pillow and proceeded to go back to sleep.  
  
'He must be feeling as bad as I am' Miroku noticed that Kagome was gone too.  
  
*Thwap!* "FUCK! Miroku what did you do that for?!" Miroku had thrown his alarm clock at Inuyashas head. 'Thanks the Gods that had that pillow. It still hurt though.'  
  
Miroku smiled devilishly "Sorry. Have you seen Kagome or Sango?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I cant find them anywhere and it's a work day today"  
  
"Shit! I forgot about work. What time is it?"  
  
"Chill out. For some reason, Sango set my alarm clock to 6:30."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly and went into his bathroom to retrieve some asprin. When he entered, he noticed a note taped to the window. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and picked up the note. It read:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
Sango drove me to the doctors. No need to worry. I didn't want to wake you guys up since you didn't feel good. I set yours and Mirokus clock to wake up on time. Don't be late for work! Love you forever,  
  
Kagome  
  
"CRAP! How could we forget about their doctors appointments!?"  
  
"O yeah, I forgot about that. Well, if you would hurry up, then I could drop you off at work and I can go see how they are doing."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku got ready for work and piled into Mirokus car. After Inuyasha was dropped off at work, Miroku made his way down to the doctors.  
  
Miroku made it just in time. Sango and Kagome were just getting ready to go into his office.  
  
"Sorry. I. am late." Miroku panted from running.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come here just for us. You should be at work!"  
  
"Nonsense Sango. I want to be here with you."  
  
Sango smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come ON! Its our turn."  
  
They all made their way to the doctors room. Sango and Kagome sat on a bed and Miroku took a seat in a chair.  
  
The same doctor Kagome had, Dr. Jaken, walked in.  
  
"Good morning ladies and Miroku! Hope you are doing good! Lets see here," Dr. Jaken fumbled through his papers. "Sango, your in here for your pregnancy and so is Kagome? A two for one deal I like the way you think."  
  
After the doctor poked, proded, and felt Sango's stomach, he did a sonogram (IL- I have never been pregnant or went through that crap so sorry if some info is screwed up. I am doing my best)  
  
"Hmm." Dr. Jaken looked at the screen. "Indeed you are pregnant Sango. I want you to come back in about a month or 2 to see if the baby is doing well."  
  
"Ok Kagome you next!" Kagome lifted up her shirt so that only her belly showed. "Hmm. Your baby is doing just fine. Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. I want Inuyasha to be here when I find out."  
  
"I agree" Dr. Jaken continued to study Kagomes baby.  
  
"Hmm. Kagome? Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
Miroku and Sango took the hint and walked out side of the room.  
  
"Have you told you friends yet? About your condition?"  
  
"I have told Miroku and Sango but not Inuyasha."  
  
"I see. Let me ask you something, have you been stressed out latly? Has something happened that you have been in stress or fear?"  
  
'O man! What do I do?! I cant just say that I got kidnapped, stuffed in a closet, and then in fights! What am I supposed to say?'  
  
"Uhh. I spent the night at my ex boyfriends house because he was fighting with Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, that has brought stress to the baby. It hasn't helped your heart condition has it?"  
  
"Well, no. I have been having sharp pains in my chest."  
  
"That's not a good sign. Kagome, if you don't stop everything that your doing, you could loose the baby."  
  
When Dr. Jaken said 'loose the baby' Kagome burst into tears. Her tears streamed down her face and stinged her eyes.  
  
"No tears Kagome. I only tell you the truth. Please take this medication and no more work till you have had your baby."  
  
Kagome sniffed and nodded. She wiped her tears away and stood up.  
  
"I want to keep an eye on you and your baby. See me once every week until its your time to have your baby."  
  
"Ok." Kagome thanked her Dr. and left the room.  
  
When Sango spotted her she came to her and hugged her. "What happened?"  
  
"He said that I cant work any more and that I might loose my baby."  
  
Miroku heard that and went to Kagomes side. He rubbed her back gently, as like a father would do, and told her everything would be alright.  
  
"Sango, take Kagome home. I have to get to work. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sango kissed Miroku goodbye and helped Kagome to the car. Kagome was still crying when they reached the car. Sango tried her best to comfort her.  
  
The ride home was an awkwardly silent one.  
  
Sango delivered Kagome and told her that she has to go to work. Kagome just stayed home and did nothing. That's about all she could do.  
  
(IL- I'm going to hurry this story along a little bit)  
  
Kagome continued to go to Dr. Jaken every week until the end of October. Dr. Jaken was pleased that Kagome and her baby were doing much better and told her that after Halloween, she could go back to work. Kagome was pleased about this. As for Sango, she made Yura clean all of the toilets and she made Kanna wash the dishes. Sango got into a couple of fights with the slut Yura but won them all (Of course!). Inuyashas wound healed but let a huge scar on his back. Miroku continued to be perverted as usual.  
  
1 WEEK BEFORE HALLOWEEN...  
  
"Sango? What are we going to do for Halloween?" Kagome sat on Sango's bed and waited for Sango to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. Sango emerged out of the bathroom wearing an uversized shirt.  
  
"Does this shirt make me look fat?"  
  
"No, your fat makes you look fat." Sango glared at Kagome.  
  
"What?! I was kidding! Its your kid that makes you look fat! Duh! Anyways, you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Well, lets call Rei and see what she's doing for Halloween."  
  
"Ok." Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Rei's new phone number while Sango continued to try on clothes.  
  
"Rei? Hey! What are you doing for Halloween?"  
  
Rei- "Well I was thinking about having a party at my new house!"  
  
Kagome- "That would be awesome! We can help you decorate it and send out invitations! I'll make the invitations right now!"  
  
Rei- "Kool! Ok. Ill go shopping and get some decorations and food."  
  
Kagome- "I'll bring over some treats too!"  
  
Rei- "That sounds great! I better go. I'll call you tomorrow! Ja Ne!"  
  
Kagome- "Ok. Ja Ne!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and told Sango the good news. Sango jumped for joy and went downstairs to tell the guys the good news.  
  
"Were going to party on Halloween!" Sango sqealed.  
  
"hm."  
  
"uh huh"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were too involved in their football game to pay attention to anyone. Kagome came into the room and sat a bowl of chips down in front of them. They didn't even want food.  
  
Sango waved her hand in front of Mirokus face. "Hello?! Anyone there?"  
  
"Face it Sango, they aren't going to pay any attention to you."  
  
"Your right." Sango sighed.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and stole a chip from the bowl. Sango did the same.  
  
After the game was over, they all went out to eat. Life resumed on until the day before the Halloween party.  
  
Reis house.  
  
"Inuyasha, hang those streamers over there. Miroku, blow up the orange balloons. Ittou, call up the DJ and see if he can still make it, Kagome and Sango, you guys can help me with the snacks and party favors.  
  
The decorations wouldn't be done till tomorrow. The party didn't start till about 5:00. The stress didn't help Kagome, but she helped out as much as she could. Invitations were sent out and everyone was in a hurry to get things done.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to save the party for the next chapter. Please reviews to make me a happy person!^_^  
  
InuLover 


	11. PARTY!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: Hello! I am sick today so I thought I would make another chapter! This chapter will be about the Halloween party! Please review! (Yea, Yea, I know Halloween was a month ago but that's when I wrote this chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Rei and Ittou.  
  
Ittou- unfortunately  
  
InuLover- yea, yea. You know you love me  
  
Ittou- *Gags*  
  
InuLover- ^____^  
  
Chapter 11: PARTY!  
  
Reis house 4:30  
  
"Is everything done yet?!"  
  
"Grab that check list Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha went to the table filled with candy and grabbed a clipboard with papers clipped to it.  
  
"Read it off to me"  
  
"Streamers"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Part favors"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Balloons"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Food and Drinks"  
  
"Uh. Check"  
  
"DJ"  
  
"Check"  
  
Inuyasha and Rei checked off everything on the list and sat down to take a break. It was now 4:40.  
  
"Twenty more minutes till the party! I can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Everyone sat around and waited for people to show up.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"I GOT IT!"  
  
Rei jumped up before anyone else could and answered the door. Once she opened the door tons of people came flooding in.  
  
O_O;  
  
"Well, start up the music!"  
  
The DJ started his music up and everyone either grabbed a drink and some food or danced.  
  
(InuLover- ok here's where I get descriptive)  
  
Reis house was decorated with spider webs on the outside. When you went inside you were met with streamers and balloons filled the floor. Black lights are the only lighting, which made the spider webs glow. On one side of the room, there are tables filled with candy, food, beer, and water. The dance floor had a disco ball and the music was blaring to the recent music craze. The room was filled with spooky masks, and Halloween decorations.  
  
By 5:30, Reis house was packed with people. Kikyou, Yura, Kanna, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Rin showed up for it also.  
  
Inuyasha went to get Kagome a water and got lost in a crowd of people. Kagome was waiting patiently at a table, drumming her fingers along with the music. Miroku went off to dance with Sango and Rei was to busy entertaining her guests and drinking.  
  
Inuyasha pushed his way through people he didn't know and made it to Kagome. He had to yell over the music.  
  
"KAGOME! HERE'S YOUR WATER."  
  
"THANKS"  
  
"GREAT PARTY HUH?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"DO YOU WANNA DANCE?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"I SAID DO YOU WANNA DANCE?"  
  
"SURE!"  
  
Inuyasha took Kagomes hand and led her to the over packed dance floor. A slow song came on. It was "First Love" By: Utada Hikaru. (InuLover- I love that song! You should listen to it!) Kagome put her arms over Inuyashas neck and rested her head against his chest. Inuyasha rested his hands on Kagomes slender waist.  
  
Inuyasha rested his head on Kagomes and began to dance slowly. Kagome listened to the lyrics and so did Inuyasha.  
  
Saigo no kisu wa  
  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
  
Nigakute setsunai kaori  
  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
  
Dare wo omotterun darou  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Tachidomaru jikan ga  
  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
  
Anata wo omotterun darou  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
  
Now and forever you are still the one  
  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love  
  
You taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one  
  
Mada kanashii love song  
  
Now and forever  
  
Kagome smiled. 'This is the perfect song for me and Inuyasha.' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who looked into her brown glossy eyes. Inuyasha gave Kagome a light, but sweet kiss. Kagome kissed him back, deepening the kiss. After they pulled apart, the song was over with. Kagome just kept staring at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her.  
  
*Sirens go off* (InuLover- I had know clue how to make siren sounds. Just pretend with me!^_^)  
  
"What in the hell?"  
  
Then someone yelled, "IT'S THE POLICE! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Everyone rushed out of Reis house as fast as they came in, leaving Rei speechless.  
  
Inuyasha broke eye contact with Kagome to see where Miroku and Sango had gone to. Miroku and Sango were sitting at a table. Sango had her head rested on Mirokus and was sleeping. Miroku had his head resting on Sango's and was sleeping as well.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked over to them to wake them up. Kagome went to talk to Rei.  
  
"Great party Rei! Too bad it had to end so soon."  
  
"Yea, but atleast it was a great turn out. Now I just have to deal with the police."  
  
"Don't worry, me and Inuyasha will help you clean up."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Have you see Ittou?"  
  
Kagome and Rei looked around the room and found Ittou lying on the ground with a lampshade over his head.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! That is my favorite lampshade! He better not ruin it! ITTOU GET UP!"  
  
Ittou just groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Sigh. He's outta it. I'm carrying him upstairs before the police find him like that."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Kagome helped Rei drag Ittou up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Miroku and Sango and yelled as loud as he could, "GET UP!"  
  
That made Miroku and Sango awake with a jolt. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"Its time to go."  
  
"Oh." Miroku looked at Sango and got up.  
  
Miroku grabbed his and Sango's jacket and helped her out the door when he was met with the police shining their flashlight in his face.  
  
"Wha-What? Why are you here?"  
  
"Your little party is disturbing everyone within a five mile radius."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and pushed the flashlight out of her face.  
  
"Listen here, its Halloween right? Well there are worse things we could be doing than have a harmless party."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we could be like those little kids over there and egg your cop car!"  
  
"O SHIT! STOP!"  
  
Both policemen got into their car to chase the kids and forgot all about Rei and her party.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha burst into laughter.  
  
"Good job Sango! That got them away!"  
  
Sango looked proud. She went to an awesome party, and made the police look like fools, all in one night!  
  
Inside  
  
Kagome and Rei came down the stairs to talk to the police, but found that they were gone. The women went outside and found Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango grinning to their ears.  
  
"What did you guys do?! Where are the police at?"  
  
"They had other important business to attend to." Everyone, except for Rei and Kagome, started laughing again.  
  
"Ok Sango, you've got some explaining to do!"  
  
Sango told Rei and Kagome what happened with the police. After everyone had a good laugh they all went inside to help Rei clean up the huge mess.  
  
It looked like a twister filled with cups, cans, and plates hit Reis living room. After everyone cleaned up Reis house it was about 10:00 at night.  
  
"Well, its still early. What should we do?", Miroku said plopping down on the couch next to Sango.  
  
"I have no idea." Sango said snuggling with Miroku. Inuyasha thought for a little bit then said, "I know! Why don't we go reek havoc?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Everyone grabbed their coat and prepared to go to the store. At the store, Miroku went in and got eggs, silly string, and a whole bunch of fruit. Inuyasha sped off, leaving tracks when Miroku got in his car.  
  
Inuyasha drove to Yuras house and parked across the street. Kagome was the first to speak. "I'm going to get this slut good!" Rei cheered on Kagome and Sango handed her 2 dozen eggs. Kagome exited the vehicle and ran to Yuras house.  
  
She sneaked up towards the window. After she made sure Yura wasn't home, Kagome started to drench Yuras house in egg slime. (InuLover- ok, so this might seem a little weird for adults to do, but remember, they're drunk).  
  
After she made sure every square inch of the house was covered in egg, Kagome ran off towards the car. Inuyasha sped off laughing his head off.  
  
"So where should we go next?"  
  
"KOUGAS!"  
  
Everyone looked at Rei. "What? Don't you wanna get Kouga back?"  
  
"I just thought it's a little weird you wanna egg your brothers house."  
  
"Who said anything about egging his house? I'm going to spray his Mercedes Benz with silly string!"  
  
"OK! To Kougas house we go!" Inuyasha sped to Kougas house. Once they got their, Rei got out of the car armed with a can of silly string in each hand. She went to his beloved Mercedes and started to spray until it was all gone.  
  
Unfortunately, Kouga was home and came outside and saw Rei.  
  
"NOOOO!!! NOT MY MERCEDES! REI! IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kouga ran after Rei.  
  
"SHIT!" Rei ran towards the car and hopped in. Inuyasha sped off leaving rubber.  
  
Everyone laughed as they left Kouga there with his Mercedes covered in green and blue silly string (InuLover- that stuff is hard to get off the ceiling of your house! Trust me).  
  
"Well, what should we down now?" Inuyasha asked. "Lets just cruise around for a little bit." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. (She's in the passenger seat and Miroku, Sango, and Rei are in the back)  
  
"Great idea."  
  
The gang drove around for 3 hours, occasionally tossing a few eggs out the window when they saw kids on the sidewalk. (InuLover- this is kinda what I do on Halloween).  
  
"We better head back to Reis house. Ittou might be awake and wondering where we are at."  
  
"O yeah, that right. He passed out didn't he?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Well, then we'll head back to Reis."  
  
Inuyasha turned right and headed for Reis house. Once he got there, everyone got out except for Miroku and Sango. They were too busy making out to notice they were at Reis house.  
  
"Thanks for a great time Rei!"  
  
"Yeah, we appreciate it!"  
  
"Anytime" Rei smiled at her friends. "We should do it again real soon."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Kagome waved goodbye and headed to the car with Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think they stopped making out yet?"  
  
"Only to breathe"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at that. Inuyasha got in the car and drove everyone home.  
  
Next day  
  
The sunshine showed through Kagomes bedroom window. Kagome groaned and covered her face up with covers to hide the bright light. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome so she couldn't move.  
  
Kagome fell back asleep until someone started poking her.  
  
Kagome slapped whatever was causing her to be poked. It turned out to be Sango.  
  
"Kagome get up! Its noon for gods sake!"  
  
"10 more minutes."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome feet and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"OK OK IM UP!"  
  
"Took you long enough! Now take a shower and lets go out to eat!"  
  
Sango looked down at Kagome. She fell back asleep. That didn't make Sango too happy.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Sango picked up a pillow and threw it at Kagomes head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"You fell asleep again. NOW TAKE A SHOWER! IM HUNGRY!"  
  
Kagome got up and grabbed a towel. After her shower was done, everyone went out to eat.  
  
Life was as normal as normal could get for Kagome Higurashi. Until her pregnancy which had everyone worried. Sango and Miroku worried more than Inuyasha because they knew the truth. When Kagome was in her last month of pregnancy, Sango and Miroku were panicking because they didn't want anything to happen to Kagome or the baby.  
  
They were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Inuyasha to get off work.  
  
"Miroku, don't worry. I wont die I promise you!"  
  
"I'm just worried about your health, that's all."  
  
Sango looked stressed out. Her belly is a lot bigger now than it was before.  
  
"Kagome, you need to tell Inuyasha."  
  
"Sango, don't worry. I will tell him when the time comes."  
  
"But what if the time never comes and the worse thing that could happens, happens?"  
  
"Sango, I'm not going anywhere. I will tell Inuyasha when I think is a good time and now's not the time!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Kagome."  
  
"Well. *Cough* Have you thought about any names for your baby?"  
  
"Since I don't know what gender it will be, no I guess I haven't. I do have one name in mind though." (InuLover- you'll just have to wait and see! O yeah. The month right now for them is about May.).  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sango, don't forget we have a doctors appointment on Tuesday (Its Friday)."  
  
"O yeah. Miroku, are you going to be home so you can take us?"  
  
"No but Inuyasha will be"  
  
The door slammed open and Inuyasha stomped through huffing.  
  
"GOD I HATE NARAKU!"  
  
"What did he do now?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"The damn jerk is trying to get me fired!"  
  
"How?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He keeps telling Sesshomaru that I keep picking fights with him and all this bullshit."  
  
"Well don't pick fights with him!" Kagome said.  
  
"I haven't been! He's too much of a coward anyways!"  
  
"R~ight" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't believe me? My own mate doesn't believe me" Inuyasha said looking hurt.  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"That's what you meant!"  
  
"Inuyasha just chill out. You act as if everyone is out to get you."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Whatever. Screw this. I'm leaving."  
  
Inuyasha made sure he slammed the door when he left.  
  
"Well that didn't go to well." Sango said. Kagome looked as if she could cry.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango said rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"We've never had a fight like that before. Well atleast we've never had one where he left."  
  
"He's just being stubborn. He'll come around."  
  
"Whatever you say, Sango"  
  
Kagome got up and went to her room to think, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.  
  
"Miroku. I feel as if that Inuyasha is hiding something. Its like he purposely wants to get into a fight with Kagome and hurt her. Will you talk to him?"  
  
"Of course Sango dear."  
  
Miroku grabbed his jacket and went to find Inuyasha. Sango went to the kitchen to make something to eat for Kagome. 'I'll make her oden. That will cheer her up. Doesn't Inuyasha see that all this stress on Kagome isn't good? I don't know what that guys problem is.'  
  
Sango continued to make Kagomes oden while humming "My Will" By: Dream.  
  
Why is Inuyasha acting so strange? You'll just have to find out! Thank you to all my reviewers! *Hands reviewers an Inuyasha DVD* Review please! 


	12. Here comes the baby!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: Hello! I'm back again! Hope you are enjoying my story. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I don't really have much to say so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Ittou and Rei.  
  
Chapter 12: Here comes the baby!  
  
Miroku went outside and looked for any signs of Inuyasha. 'Hmm. If I were Inuyasha, were would I be?' "I know!" Miroku said out loud. Miroku ran off towards the park that was 3 blocks away.  
  
At the park.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree and looked to the heavens. He heard someone call him name and saw Miroku running towards him. 'Shit. I knew I should have went somewhere else.'  
  
Miroku ran to the trees trunk and leaned against it. None of them spoke for a while. Miroku broke the eerie silence. "Inuyasha. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You hurt Kagome by yelling at her."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"You are acting so strange. You would never purposely hurt Kagome so why did you say those hateful things?"  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you keep treating her like you do, she wont want to marry you."  
  
"Feh. What do you know."  
  
"I know something's wrong. Tell me now."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and jumped out of the tree. He sat cross-legged by Miroku.  
  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Miroku said, 'Finally he is opening up.'  
  
"I know the truth about Kagome and her pregnancy."  
  
"What truth is that?" Miroku said trying to act dumb.  
  
"You know as well as Sango so don't play dumb with me. I know she has a small chance of living giving birth. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."  
  
"How did you find out?" Miroku said puzzled.  
  
"I overheard you talking. I am hurt that she didn't tell me. If she can't tell her own mate the truth, it makes me wonder what else she has been laying to me about."  
  
"You know Inuyasha," Miroku said standing up, "This hurts Kagome more than it hurts you. It's not easy to lie to the people that you love. Keeping it locked up inside her didn't help it. That is why she told us. She was going to tell you when the time was right. I don't know exactly when the time would be right but she was going to tell you."  
  
"I just wish she should've told me right off the bat. It hurts to be lied to by the ones that you love." Inuyasha said standing up as well.  
  
"I know. She shouldn't have kept that from you but that was her choice. That doesn't give you the right to take out your anger on her. She's pregnant with your kid and the extra stress doesn't help her. Now. Lets go home. You and Kagome have a LOT to talk about."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and walked off with Miroku towards their home.  
  
"Kagome! I made your favorite food! Its oden!"  
  
Kagome went into the kitchen where Sango was standing. "Thanks Sango but I don't feel very well. I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down."  
  
"Ok. Just yell if you need anything." Sango smiled and went back to preparing her oden.  
  
Just as Kagome went upstairs, her water broke. (InuLover- you know what people, I have no clue how pregnant peoples water breaks. If fact, I have no clue about anything to do with pregnancy. Sorry if my information about it is off.)  
  
Kagome felt worried as the thought of her death came to mind. She tried to yell for Sango, but she couldn't find her voice. She felt lightheaded and fell to the ground next to the bottom stairs.  
  
Sango heard a loud thump and went to see what happened. She ran out of the kitchen and found Kagome lying in a heap on the floor. She also saw that her water broke. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello? Help me please! My friend is in labor and she fainted!"  
  
"We'll send an ambulance over right away miss."  
  
"O thank god!" Sango heard the door open and saw Miroku and Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Miroku! Inuyasha! Kagome lost consciousness and she's in labor!"  
  
"O god Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side with Miroku at his heels. Sango sobbed quietly into Miroku hoping that Kagome wont die.  
  
Inuyasha heard the ambulance sirens. A man stepped inside their home.  
  
"Please step back. We need to get her on a stretcher." Inuyasha left his loves side and watched a group of men put Kagome on a stretcher and wheel her off towards the ambulance. All he could do is watch in horror.  
  
"Are you her husband?" An older man asked Inuyasha. "I'm her fiancée" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Get in your cars. The police will escort you to the hospital." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his car keys. Sango and Miroku got in the car with Inuyasha. Inuyasha sped towards the hospital with a police car in front of him.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got there, he ran inside and asked the receptionist where Kagome was.  
  
"I'm sorry. Your fiancée is in critical care. You can not go in there but you can wait outside for the doctor to come and talk to you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran towards the room that held Kagome. He ran down the white hallways in search for his love. 'I know I can't go in there but the least I can do is stay outside her doorway.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped by the door and sat himself in a chair. His thoughts buzzed his mind like a swarm of angry bees.  
  
'It was my fault that she's like this. I shouldn't have yelled at her. That's what made her go into labor. It's my fault. It's my fault. It will be my fault if she dies. It's my fault. All my fault.'  
  
His thoughts plagued his mind and he couldn't take it. He felt like shit and wanted to see his lover. 'Its all my fault. Its all my fault.' The words played in his mind like a broken record.  
  
'How could I be so stupid? How could I doubt our love for even one second? I'm such an idiot. She doesn't deserve me. It's all my fault. Its all my fault.'  
  
The door swung open and Dr. Jaken stepped out of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well, Kagome is in critical care right now. The extra stress on her made the baby go into early labor. Things don't look to bright right now."  
  
"Just please, tell me. Is she going to live?"  
  
"I can't tell you that right now. If she gets any worse, she could die. I will do everything that I can to save her."  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"She's sleeping right now so don't wake her up. She came back into consciousness and went back to sleep again when we were checking on the baby. Try not to wake her up. You have 5 minutes."  
  
Inuyasha headed into the room. She saw his love hooked up to a whole bunch of wires. Even near death, she looked so cute sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha sat by her bedside and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"I promise that you wont leave me. I love you." Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said fluttering her eyes open  
  
"I'm here. Nothing can take you away from me now. I have to tell you, I know the truth."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry that I lied to you! It was wrong." Kagome started sobbing and Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Its ok Kagome. You're going to live." Inuyasha said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" Inuyasha asked staring into her brown eyes.  
  
"Death. I am scared I will die and leave you and my friends forever."  
  
"Don't talk like that. You have to be strong." Inuyasha said hugging her again.  
  
The doctor entered the room again and interrupted the tender moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, you have to leave."  
  
"Please. Just 5 more minutes. This could be the last time I could see her." Inuyasha said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
"Inuyasha. If I do die, promise me something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Love me forever. Be true to me forever and I'll stay with you all of my life."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome. "But you have to promise me something as well."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't die."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course I won't die. I promise" Inuyasha hugged his Kagome.  
  
They stayed in each others arms until the doctor came back.  
  
"Inuyasha, could I see you outside?"  
  
"Sure. Bye Kagome. I love you forever."  
  
"I love you too." Kagome said giving Inuyasha one last kiss before he had to leave.  
  
Once Inuyasha and Dr. Jaken were outside, Kagome laid back down and tried to sleep and ignore her contractions.  
  
"Inuyasha. Kagomes labor could last as long as 12 hours. I can promise you that you can be in there to watch the pregnancy, just as any other couple would."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Dr. Jaken returned to Kagomes bedside and started asking her questions about her contractions and what she ate today.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked towards Inuyasha and sat beside him. No one said anything for a long time. (Sango and Miroku parked the car.)  
  
Sango broke the silence. "Have you talked to her yet?"  
  
"Hai." Was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
They continued to sit around and say nothing to each other. Inuyasha couldn't even make eye contact with anyone. Even though he said he was sorry to Kagome, he still felt responsible.  
  
Sango stayed quiet for most of the time. Miroku tried to keep Sango from crying and worrying. It was hard though. Kagome is Sango's best friend and just the thought of loosing her was heartbreaking. Miroku felt the same way but did not want to show his emotions. He wanted to keep Sango calm.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he could start to have a nervous brake down any second. His whole body shook and his eyes screamed worry and pain. 'Kami, I know I have asked for a lot but please keep my Kagome safe and my unborn child.' Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment to soak in what is going on. It just hasn't hit him yet that he could loose his whole life just because of some stupid disease.  
  
~!*Inuyashas POV*!~  
  
How could she have lied to me? It makes me feel like she can't trust me. I know it's not her fault but I still feel anger towards the whole situation. It was my fault. I put her into labor to quickly because I yelled at her and made her upset. I was the cause of the problem.  
  
It makes me sick to my stomach to even think about Kagomes condition. I'm so glad I atleast got to talk to her for a little while. It hasn't hit me that I could loose my love and my baby in about 12 hours.  
  
I get up a pace around. I need something to calm me down. I need to see her. She's my drug and I can't get enough. What happens if she dies? What will become of me then? Would I find a new love? No. I wont. I made a promise to her that I would love her forever. I would just wait for her in heaven.  
  
I need to stop thinking about death. It's giving me a headache. She won't die. She promised. She won't die. Maybe if I say those words over and over again it will come true. Who am I kidding? Kagome.. please don't leave me. I cant , no I WONT live without you.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha you just look like your having a major debate in your mind. Your making me worry."  
  
"Feh."  
  
I sit back down. I need to see her. I need to feel her. I need to atleast be by her side. That's what mates are for. I can't wait any longer. If that damn doctor doesn't come back I'll..  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" MAN! I can't be left alone for one second!  
  
"How was Kagome? Was she doing good when you saw her?"  
  
"She was fine. She acted normal but the only different thing was she had a whole bunch of wires attached to her. Why do ya wanna know?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure she looked and acted like herself. That's a good sign if she does."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Now back to my thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Dr. Jaken stepped out of Kagomes room.  
  
DAMN IT! I CANT THINK WITH EVERYONE SAYING MY NAME!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to see Kagome again before we take more tests on her. This may be the last time you get to see her before her labor starts"  
  
"Hell yea I do!" YAY! I getta see Kagome!  
  
~!*Kagomes POV*!~  
  
I feel like shit. That's about the best way I can explain it. Shit. Shitty shit shit shit! MY chest hurts, my contractions are getting worse, and the baby is like a kick boxer. I try not to cry. Just try and be strong because I know if I do cry, I wont survive. Plus, I don't want to worry anyone.  
  
I hear the door open. Inuyasha? FINALLY! I have been bored and in pain all alone. I finally get some company. Inuyasha moves to my side with no hesitation.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not so good." Man my voice is hoarse. I can't believe that he can actually understand me. I can barely make a sound.  
  
Inuyasha grabs my hand and squeezes in tight.  
  
"I'm here for you." He says. He kisses my forehead. I already feel better. He has the healing touch for me. I am reminded right away after that how much pain I am in when my baby kicks for the umpteenth time.  
  
I groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" I love it when he has that all "concerned face" of his. He looks sooooo cute.  
  
"The baby kicked again." He put his hand on my stomach. I melt into his touch. I cant wait till this is over and I get to live with my friends and family for the rest of my life. If I do live. No. I can't think like that. I WILL live. There, that's better.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at me. His smile... There's just something about it. Makes me feel as if I am the only person in the world.  
  
I smile back at him. "Inuyasha." I whisper. He pulls me into a gentle hug.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He says into my hair.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I needed to hear him say it again. I feel so alive when he tells me he loves me. Even though our time is short together, I will savor it.  
  
I will be stuck in this damn hospital all night. Inuyasha would have to sleep outside my room while these doctors monitor my heart and check up on me. I can feel this baby, and its not coming anytime soon. I'd say I'll have it tomorrow in the morning.  
  
"Inuyasha. If I do die, I want you to keep me in your heart forever. You will always be in mine and I will wait for you."  
  
"Don't talk like that Kagome. You won't die. I wont let you."  
  
I smile. He can be so caring when he wants to be. If I feel it's my time to go, then I will go to the heavens and wait for him. I don't know exactly when my time is but I will know when it comes. Until then I will love him unconditionally.  
  
Kind of a short chapter but oh well. Nothing much more to say but REVIEW! Thanks a bunchies. 


	13. Death is Near

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: Not much to say except review. I felt really sad today so this chapter is a little sad. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh. I don't own nothin but Ittou and Rei.  
  
Rei- don't you mean anything?  
  
InuLover- anything what?  
  
Rei- you're supposed to say, I don't own anything.  
  
InuLover- smart-ass  
  
Chapter 13: Death is near.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Inuyasha was with Kagome for about 30 minutes. They talked for a while and listened to the beeping sound that told everyone Kagome was alive.  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
It could put someone to sleep. Inuyasha felt himself drift off until he heard the worst noise he could ever hear.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
(I had no idea what it would sound like. Bear with me!)  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. The steady beep just turned into a long one. Meaning, Kagome was dying or already dead.  
  
Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't even move. Inuyasha passed out on the floor of shock.  
  
The doctors rushed in at the sound. One of the nurses took the passed out Inuyasha and laid him down on a stretcher next to Kagomes. About 3 or 4 doctors began frantically trying to revive Kagome.  
  
Nothing was working. Her heart was giving out. The doctors tried for about 5 more minutes.  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start and just remembered what happened. The free nurses rushed to his side and told him to calm down and that everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Kagome." Was all Inuyasha could say. The shock was just too much for him.  
  
'My baby is dying. My Kagome is dying. I can't even get myself to move. I just have to sit here and watch her die. Why God?! It's not her time to go! I want her to live with me forever. I don't what her to die at such a young age.'  
  
"DAMN IT." Inuyasha pounded his fists against the stretcher. "GOD DAMN IT."  
  
Inuyasha said that over and over again, while the doctors were trying to revive Kagome. A tear fell down Inuyashas face and he quickly wiped it away making sure no one could see him.  
  
None of the doctors or nurses would let him up. He just had to sit there and watch his beloved Kagome die.  
  
The doctors faces fell as the tried one last time to revive her.  
  
Dr. Jaken looked over at Inuyasha with a sad face. " Kagome Higurashi, pronounced dead at 7:37." Dr. Jaken said never leaving Inuyashas eyes.  
  
That's it. Inuyasha couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He curled up into a little ball and sobbed. (Yes, I know it's hard to believe he would do this but what would you do if the one you loved just died?)  
  
Inuyashas mind read the words over and over again like a broken record.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi, pronounced dead at 7:37'  
  
He could stop the words. It all just sank it. The words he would never want to hear, are now grounded into his mind forever. Forever.  
  
"Kagome. How could you leave me? You promised." Inuyasha choked out.  
  
Then, he remembered something.  
  
~!*Flash Back*!~  
  
"Inuyasha. If I do die, promise me something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Love me forever. Be true to me forever and I'll stay with you all of my life."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome.  
  
~!*End of Flashback*!~  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the thought.  
  
"I would never break my promise. Never." Inuyasha said, his eyes filling up with tears again.  
  
The nurses looked at him funny.  
  
"Is he talking to himself?" One nurse said.  
  
"I think he's delirious." The other said.  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
(InuLover- this is when the doctors tried to bring her back to life)  
  
Everything is so dark. I can't see a thing. Inuyasha?? I was with him one moment and then.. and then.. I don't remember. Everything is fuzzy after that.  
  
What happened?  
  
Narrators POV- Slowly, Kagomes hearing came back. It was a little fuzzy but she could make out what people were saying. Even though Kagome couldn't feel anything or see anything, see could hear.  
  
Kagomes POV- "We can't lose her now." That sounded like one of my doctors. Just what does he mean by lose me? I haven't gone anywhere!  
  
Silence.  
  
Eerie silence..  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, pronounced dead at 7:37"  
  
I freeze at those words. Dead? Am I really dead? I can't be dead! I wont allow it! I'm right here how can I be dead?  
  
None of this makes any sense. I am sitting in a dark room with no one around. All I can hear is the doctors and they just pronounced me dead?  
  
My thoughts wonder to earlier today. I was just sitting there with Inuyasha. I can't be dead. We had a promise. I will not break my promise!  
  
I try to move. That was useless. I can't move or see. This sucks. I have to find a way out of here.  
  
I have to be with my friends and Inuyasha. I HAVE to. At all costs.  
  
~!*~*!Present Time**!~*~  
  
Inuyashas POV- what do I do now? How can I live without her? How? It's just not possible! Kagome please fight it! I know you are alive. Please hear my thoughts and fight to live.  
  
Kagomes time and POV- Inuyasha? Was that Inuyasha? He said, "Fight to live." I can't be dead.  
  
I am going to fight to live. I am going to fight to stay alive. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. (There goes that saying again) I will not be weak! I refuse!  
  
Narrators POV- Kagome used all of her muscle and will to live to try to move. All she could succeed in doing was lift a finger and then put it back down. 'Hopefully someone will notice. I need help! Inuyasha, please help me.' Kagome thought.  
  
Luckily, Inuyasha did notice this.  
  
"NURSE! Kagome moved! I saw it! She moved her finger!"  
  
The nurses looked dumbfounded. "Inuyasha, she can't move. She's dead. You're going to have to get over it."  
  
"But. But I saw her. I know Kagome is still alive fighting to live. We bonded together by love and I feel what she feels. I know she's alive, she just needs help coming back into reality."  
  
"Maybe we should admit him into a psychiatric ward." Once nurse said.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha. If I put her back on life support will it make you happy? It will tell you if she's alive or not."  
  
Inuyasha nodded violently. 'I have to see if my Kagome will come back to me. Even for a moment to be with her will be heaven its self.'  
  
The nurse turned Kagomes life support back on.  
  
Silence.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Why isn't it making any noise?" The nurse asked confused.  
  
"Shh.. Listen.." Inuyasha slowly got up and went over to the machine. He pressed his ear up against it and listened intently.  
  
Beep  
  
Even though it was a beep, it was a faint one.  
  
"O dear lord. Kagome is alive! But barely. Please help her."  
  
Inuyasha looked so excited and overjoyed. The nurse didn't believe him for a second.  
  
"That cant be true. Move out of the way." The doctor said, slightly pushing Inuyasha a side. Inuyasha stood there quietly while the doctor listened.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Its. a. miracle! Quick nurses, we must act fast. He heartbeat is fading."  
  
The nurses and doctors rushed to Kagome and did everything they could to help her stay alive.  
  
Inuyasha just waited, impatiently.  
  
~!*Kagomes POV- My vision, it's coming back to me. Even though I can't move, I am just glad I am alive. Atleast, I think I am alive.  
  
Narrators POV- Kagomes vision became blurry, and then went back into focus. She was in the same hospital room surrounded by doctors and nurses. She opened her eyes and looked around. She spotted Inuyasha and became filled with joy before she passed out again.  
  
The doctors were baffled.  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
The sound was glorious to Inuyashas ears, even though it was annoying. Kagome came back to him. She didn't break her promise after all. That was too close. Way too close.  
  
Dr. Jaken approached Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is alive but not in very good health. It seems she has the willpower to live but her heart could give out. We need to do some surgery on her before she gives birth so please step outside."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He looked back at his Kagome one last time and exited the door.  
  
'My little miracle. Please Kagome, you've come this far. Don't die on me now.'  
  
Inuyasha went to were Miroku and Sango were sitting and was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened?! The doctors came out here and told us that Kagome wasn't in good condition and then got a page and ran off." Sango asked.  
  
"Is Kagome.. Dead?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Calm down and get off me" Inuyasha said shaking Sango and Miroku off him.  
  
"I will tell you everything if you just give me time."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all sat down. Inuyasha told the story of Kagome and the miracle that happened today.  
  
Sango started crying when Inuyasha told her that Kagome died. She stopped her sobbing when he explained the connection they have between each other.  
  
"I told her to live. I told her to fight for life. I think she heard me because a little later she came back to life. She passed out after she opened her eyes. They are doing surgery on her right now."  
  
Miroku embraced Sango and tried to calm her down. Miroku rubbed her back in a soothing gesture in order for her to relax.  
  
"Everything will be ok. I promise. If I know Kagome, she won't die without a fight. She has a strong will to live." Miroku said.  
  
"I hope she will be ok. I would be devastated if she died. I never got to say good bye to my best friend."  
  
"Quit blubbering. She is alive right now and she's not going to die. Cheer the hell up. Your making me depressed"  
  
"Gee. Thanks Inuyasha. You REALLY know how to cheer me up when my best friend dies and then comes back to life." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, lets just pray for her and the baby to come out of surgery successfully." Miroku said trying to break the tension.  
  
"I agree." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
Another chapter done. I tried to make it a little humorous so it wasn't so sad. Will Kagome make it out of surgery?! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! REVIEW. ^^ 


	14. Surgery

Trouble In Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Author notes: SNOW DAY!!!! YAY!!!!!! Me so happy me thought me would update. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish to own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kenshin, and other kawaii anime characters but I own none of them. I do own Rei and Ittou.  
  
Chapter 14: Surgery  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat around the hospital for about an hour or so. Sango laid her head on Mirokus shoulder and proceeded to go to sleep. She was tired from worrying and crying.  
  
Miroku laid his head on top of Sango's and went to sleep as well. That just left Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyashas POV- I'm glad THEY are getting some sleep. I know I could never get some sleep without Kagome here with me. I need time to think. Well lets see here:  
  
Kagome almost died in front of my eyes  
  
I didn't do anything about it. I just cried like a baby  
  
Now she's getting sugery  
  
She might not make it.  
  
What does that make of the baby?  
  
Will it survive if Kagome doesn't?  
  
No, no. Lets not dwell on that. Next.  
  
How did Kagome come back to life?  
  
Is it a mircal?  
  
Did I do it?  
  
Somehow, we have this connection. She must of heard my thoughts when I told her to stay alive and fight it.  
  
Sigh. Who knows? I just hope she makes it out of this alive.  
  
Narrators POV- Inuyasha sat around pondering all that has happened for another hour. The doctor stirred him from his thoughts bearing news about Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha" Dr. Jaken said.  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha said looking up at the doctor.  
  
"Kagomes surgery is not going well. Open-heart surgery is not an easy task with a baby. I hate to tell you this but, Kagome has a 10% chance of living through the surgery."  
  
Inuyasha looked down, averting the doctor's eyes.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
"I will do all I can to help save her, but you have to do your part too."  
  
"How could I help? I don't know anything about being a doctor."  
  
"It has nothing to do with that. Its what counts in your heart. If Kagome is not in your heart, mind, or prayers, then she is doomed. Hope for the best and pray for your beloved. Keep her in your heart and never forget about her."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said. 'Feh. Like any of that would do any good. What she needs is a doctor. But, I will always keep her with me. Even if all that bullshit doesn't work, I will do it anyway. Someone must save her even if its me."  
  
The doctor left just as he got a page. ~!*  
  
Inuyasha thought about all the wonderful moments he shared with Kagome. The first time he saw her, their first kiss, when they got into a fight. Well, that wasn't pleasant but o well.  
  
He prayed that she would be alive and that the baby would be ok. He prayed with all his might that she would be able to live with him one day. He prayed that she could hear his prayers.  
  
His heart was filled with all emotions, sadness, anger, frustration, everything. All these emotions overwhelmed him and he soon grew tired.  
  
Inuyasha laid back in his seat and rested.  
  
~!*  
  
Hours passed by. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango slept into the wee hours in the morning.  
  
:::::::3:00 AM::::::::  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start.  
  
Inuyashas POV- Shit. How long have I been sleeping? Wheres the damn clock around here? I look around for a clock and find one that reads: 3:01 AM  
  
Crap! Where's Kagome? Is her surgery done yet? Has she died while I slept? Where's the damn doctors around here.  
  
I search until I find a doctor.  
  
"Can you tell me if Kagome Higurashi is out of the surgery room yet?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I was just in there. She is in the intensive care unit. Room 440."  
  
"Arigato" I ran with all my speed to room 440. When I get there, doctors surround the door.  
  
"Can I see Kagome?"  
  
"No. I am sorry but she is in intensive care right now and should not have visitors at this time."  
  
I feel myself getting angry.  
  
"Ok. Can you tell me where Dr. Jaken is?" I grit my teeth to hide my anger.  
  
One of the doctors pointed down the hallway and I amediatly spot him. I run again to catch up with him.  
  
"Dr. Jaken!" I yell to get his attention. He turns towards me.  
  
"Can you tell me why I cant see my own damn fiancée and what exactly happened in the surgery room?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Please sit down before I tell you this."  
  
Ok. That isn't good. I sit down in the nearest seat.  
  
"Now tell me everything" I say angerly.  
  
(InuLover- I just want everyone to know that I am not a genius. If I screw something up, I'm sorry. I try my best but I know nothing about medical practice!)  
  
"Kagome is in a weak state. She was pronounced dead in surgery but miraculously came back to life just like before. We got rid of most of the disease plaguing her. I'm afraid the baby will have the same heart problems as Kagome, but we will perform surgery on it when it gets older so it wont be a problem. The baby is doing fine and we will attempt a c section on Kagome so she doesn't have to give birth. I'm afraid if she tries to give birth, her heart will go out on her. Like I said, she is in a weak state so no one will be able to see her right now."  
  
Narrators POV- Inuyasha soaked it all it. 'She's alright! She's weak but all right! And the baby will be fine.'  
  
"When will you perform the c section?"  
  
"In about 5 minutes"  
  
"Will she live through that?"  
  
"Hopefully. I guess she has a 50/50 chance of surviving. That's just a guess though. Kagome will have to stay here for one more night just to be on the safe side. If she can survive this night then she will be alright"  
  
"Great. That just great! When can I see her?" Inuyasha said practically jumping for joy.  
  
"I'm afraid that you wont be able to see her for atleast 3 hours. We will need to do the c-section and she needs rest. I will come get you when we have taken care of the baby."  
  
"Arigato." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha left to go tell Miroku and Sango the good news.  
  
Inuyasha arrived to where Miroku and Sango where and filled them in about Kagome.  
  
"Oh I am soo glad!" Sango said practically squealing with joy that her best friend would be ok. She hugged Miroku so tight that she could of broke him in half.  
  
"*Gasp* Sango!.. Please. YOUR HURTING ME!" Miroku yelled out in pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear!" Sango said giggling.  
  
Sango let go of Miroku so he could breath again.  
  
"So now we wait for 3 more hours?" Sango said sitting back down.  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha replied.  
  
So once again they waited even longer for Kagome. Sango called Rei up and told her everything that had happened. Rei, of course, wanted to come down there and see how she was, but Sango said that she didn't need to do that.  
  
~*!Rei's house!*~  
  
Rei just got off the phone with Sango.  
  
"Not going down there my ass. I wanna see Kagome!"  
  
"Stop whining Rie." Ittou said flipping on the tv.  
  
"Shut up! Atleast I have feelings for MY friends. I'm sure if anyone of your friends were in danger you wouldn't care." Rei said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Nope I wouldn't." Ittou said smiling.  
  
Rei frowned at that.  
  
"So you mean to say that if I got hurt or had a disease that you wouldn't care! Some boyfriend you are!" Rei said huffing.  
  
"Your ann entirely different story Rei. Don't go putting words in my mouth." Ittou said sternly.  
  
"Whatever you jerk." Rei said turning away from him.  
  
Ittou sighed and grabbed his keys that were laying on the coffee table.  
  
Rei turned around. "What are you doing?" She asked while Ittou was headed towards the door.  
  
"Going to see Kagome. You coming or not?" Ittou said.  
  
"Hell yea I am!" Rei said. She gave Ittou a quick kiss before she went out the door, running towards the car.  
  
Ittou sighed and ran after her. 'Sometimes she can be quite the handful.' He chuckled to himself.  
  
*~! Back to the hospital !~*  
  
Inuyasha laid down on a row of seats and preceded to go to sleep, but was interrupted with Sango and Miroku involved in a serious talk.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will pull through?" Miroku asked  
  
"I think she will. She has a strong will to live and she wouldn't go down without a fight."  
  
"Ok, do you think she will have later problems with her heart later on in her life?"  
  
"I think that it would shorten her lifespan by a few years. Did they remove the disease from her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Miroku said thinking.  
  
"What will happen to the baby?" Sango asked. "Will it suffer the same way as Kagome? I mean, Kagome got that cursed disease from her father so do you think that the baby will become infected with it too?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It might, but with todays technology, I think they will rid the baby of it."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat up.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I thought you were asleep" Sango said surprised.  
  
"No one can sleep with you two playing twenty questions! Get some rest and everything will be answered in time. Now shut up, I am trying not to think about it."  
  
"Sorry." Miroku said.  
  
Sango adjusted herself so that she was laying with her head on Mirokus chest. Miroku laid his head on hers. Soon, sleep took over them.  
  
Inuyasha decided to sleep as well so he laid down and slept.  
  
~!*  
  
Rei and Ittou arrived at the hospital and asked where Kagomes room was. They, of course, didn't get an answer so they went searching for her.  
  
"I told you, you should've been nicer to the lady at the front desk Ittou! Now look at us, we're searching for a single room in a huge hospital! You are SUCH a baka sometimes."  
  
"Well! It wasn't all my fault. She was being a bitch!" Ittou countered.  
  
"You didn't have to tell her that! She could've had you escorted off the premises! You need to learn manners!"  
  
"Whatever" Ittou said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Rei sighed. He is almost as stubborn as her brother, Kouga. ALMOST.  
  
They continued to search for Kagomes room, asking every doctor they could.  
  
They winded their way up the hospital floors until they found Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, all asleep in a waiting area.  
  
Rei almost screamed and ran over to them, sitting down beside Inuyasha. Lets face it, she almost walked the entire hospital and her feet were killing her. High heels are NOT the shoes to wear when in a hospital.  
  
Rei waited for Inuyasha to wake up, but he never did. 'That's weird, he didn't even notice my presence. Oh well, I'll just shake him.'  
  
Rei lightly shaked Inuyasha. He mumbled and started to sit upright, his vision blurry.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nope" Rei said laughing.  
  
"AHH! Get the hell away! Your not Kagome!" Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"Duh, I'm not Kagome." Rei said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Ittou just chuckled. This commotion woke up Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Rei! I told you that Kagome was fine. I didn't want you worrying about her." Sango said.  
  
"I know, but Ittou dragged me down here." Rei said elbowing Ittou.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Ittou said with his dull voice.  
  
Inuyasha just raised one eyebrow. 'I'm not even going to ask'  
  
"How long has it been?" Sango asked, yawning.  
  
"Umm." Miroku said looking at his watch. "Its been aobut 2 in a half hours."  
  
"Great." Inuyasha groaned. "Another 30 minutes until I can see Kagome." He sat back down.  
  
"Well I can see everyone is cheerful here!" Rei said, in her usually hyper voice. "I am tired though. Might as well join everyone and sleep while I can."  
  
Ittou agreed and sat down. Rei sat on his lap and cuddled with him.  
  
~!*  
  
Ok I had to end it there because I have to start my report for math. Sorry! You'll find out about the baby in the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers. I would name you all but I'm too lazy. Review! 


	15. The new edition to our family

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Hello! Immmmmm baaacckkk!!! Lol. After a 10 page sociology report and a 5 page essay and speech about Isaac Newton, I'm pooped. Oh yea there was that 4 page report for science on how continental drift affected the atmosphere AND Finals to study for! Sigh -_- I don't see how I can update but here it is! Chapter 15! I could've swore I already wrote this chapter.. hmm.. Maybe its in my closet. *opens closet door. Junk falls out and burys me* O_O I guess I need to clean my closet.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?  
  
Ittou: Yes  
  
Rei: I'm sure the lawyers wouldn't care if you didn't say it just this time  
  
Ittou: Yea they would  
  
Rei: How would they know?  
  
Ittou: I would tell them  
  
InuLover: NARK! *pulls out gun  
  
Ittou: *gulp* okay okay I wont tell!  
  
InuLover: Aw what the hell I'll say it anyway.. I dont own Inuyasha  
  
Ittou: You made me go through all that!  
  
Rei: Want some cheese to go with that whine?  
  
Ittou: I don't get it.  
  
*Falls over anime style*  
  
InuLover: Sometimes, I wonder about you Ittou.  
  
Chapter 15: The new edition to our family.  
  
Inuyasha dozed off for what seemed a long time but was actually only about 5 minuets. The doctor rushed in and awoke everyone in a hurry.  
  
"What, *yawn* is the matter?" Inuyasha said sitting up sleepily.  
  
"Inuyasha, its Kagome!"  
  
"Wha? What's wrong with her?"  
  
About that time everyone woke up and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"Nothing," The doctor said with a smile, "She is just fine. She lived through the c-section. She had a girl. But I do have some bad news for you. The baby is not doing so well. Her organs are not fully developed and so she needs help breathing. The baby needs to stay here with us until she is able to breath on her own."  
  
Inuyasha was about to jump out of his skin. Sango gave him a big hug.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad that Kagome and the baby are ok!"  
  
"*GASP* Sango let go of me. your killing me!"  
  
"Oh, gomen" Sango released Inuyasha and went to hug Miroku. Rei gave Ittou a big hug. Hell, everyone was hugging.  
  
'My baby! She's alright!' Inuyasha thought smiling.  
  
"When can I see my baby?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.  
  
"Right after you see Kagome. She demanded to see you once she woke up."  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha said and took off towards Kagomes room.  
  
"We should give them a moment together." Rei said. Everyone agreed nd walked to Kagomes room about 10 minutes after Inuyasha left.  
  
Inuyasha burst through the door to find Kagome laying on her bed sound asleep.  
  
'Even though she looks like she went through a tornado, she still looks as beautiful as ever.' Inuyasha thought sitting beside her.  
  
He stroked her hair until she woke up. She sat up slowly and looked around the room waiting for her eyes to focus.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She gasped and wrapped her frail arms around his body. He did the same.  
  
"Its good to see you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"I was so scared Inuyasha. Without you I don't know what I would do." Kagome said sobbing silently.  
  
Inuyasha released her and wiped away her hot tears that were falling down her face.  
  
"There's no need to cry Kagome. Its all over and we have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
That was about the time that Rei, Ittou, Sango, and Miroku entered the room.  
  
Rei jumped up and down excitedly. "Kagome I was so worried about you!" She squeled.  
  
"When did you get here Rei?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When you were in surgery. So what are you going to name the baby?"  
  
"Yea Kagome, we never really talked about baby names too much." Sango said.  
  
"I have decided on a name. I will call her Haruko since she was born in the spring." Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha for approval.  
  
"I think that's a beautiful name, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
The doctor came in and told Inuyasha and Kagome they could see their baby now.  
  
Inuyasha carefully lifted Kagome out of the bed and carried her down the hall bridal style.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha. I can walk ya know?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and sat Kagome down and continued walking.  
  
They came into a bright room filled with about 5 babys that had wires coming in and out of them.  
  
The doctor showed them their child, Haruko.  
  
"This is you baby girl, Kagome." Dr. Jaken pointed to a small child with a pink hat on her delicate head. She wasn't crying like the other babies. She just looked around her surroundings wide eyed.  
  
She was the most beautiful baby Inuyasha and Kagome ever saw. She has big dewy brown eyes just like Kagome. Her hair was the same colors as Inuyasha even though there wasn't much of it. Her expression that she wore was just about the same as Inuyasha, alert and determined.  
  
Kagome took one look at her and fell in love.  
  
"May I pick her up?" Kagome asked Dr. Jaken. He nodded his head and Kagome slowly picked up her small baby.  
  
Inuyasha was in love with Kagome and his new baby. He just stared at Kagome, watching her hold their baby. She looked so right doing it.  
  
Once Kagome was done holding her baby, she gave her to Inuyasha. He just sat there stunned. He had no clue how to hold a baby! What if he dropped her?  
  
Kagome must have noticed his worried expression. She showed him how the proper way was to hold the baby. Once Inuyasha got the hang of it, he had to put Haruko down.  
  
The doctor told Kagome that it was wise to be heading back to her room. Kagome unwillingly said goodbye to Haruko and so did Inuyasha.  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her room, they were bombarded with questions.  
  
"What does she look like?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"How big is she?" Rei asked also excitedly.  
  
"Calm down, calm down. She looks exactly like me and Inuyasha. She has my eyes and his hair color. She weighs about 6 pounds." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh I cant WAIT to see her!" Rei said.  
  
"I cant wait till I have mine." Sango said rubbing her stomach. "Then we can raise them together!" Sango said.  
  
"Oh, Ittou I want a baby! Then we could all watch our children grow up together!" Rei said pleadingly.  
  
O_O;  
  
"Rei! We haven't even thought about marriage yet LET ALONE a baby! I cant believe you! You always get ahead of yourself."  
  
Rei pouted. "Fine. Be that way."  
  
"Rei, you should really wait till you guys get married. Take things slow." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Yea, your right." Rei said defeated.  
  
'PHEW." Ittou thought 'I don't really even want to think about marriage either. I don't really know if I love Rei or not. Love. What I once thought made me weak. I was wrong though. Ever since I stopped hanging out with Kouga, I have changed greatly. I am not the heartless man I once used to be.' Ittou thought reminiscing.  
  
"Well Kagome, I have to get to work. I hope everything goes well! Call me when you get out of the hospital." Rei said getting up.  
  
"Come on Ittou. Guess what you have the pleasure of doing? Driving me to work! Lucky you eh?"  
  
"Oh yea I am sooooo lucky." Ittou said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome."  
  
"Bye Rei and Ittou!" Sango said hugging Rei.  
  
~!*  
  
3 days later Haruko was released from the hospital as well as Kagome.  
  
Now the only pregnancy left was Sango's and man was that a night to remember.  
  
It was about 9:00 and Sango had gone into labor with Miroku at her side.  
  
Miroku was trying to do the very best he could to keep Sango calm. He stroked her hair and held onto her hand.  
  
"Sango, I want you to grip my hand whenever you feel pain ok?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked.  
  
"Of course. It will help you trust me." Miroku smiled.  
  
'Yea, but just wait till you find out how hard of a grip I have.'  
  
The doctor entered the room and prepared to deliver a baby.  
  
"Ok Sango now when I say push, push with all your might."  
  
Sango nodded. 'I'm so tired I don't know if I can do this.' Sango sighed.  
  
"Ok Sango now push!"  
  
Sango gripped Mirokus hand so hard it turned blue.  
  
"OW OW OW OW DAMNIT! Gods Sango you have a hard grip." Miroku said trying to get is hand out of Sango's.  
  
Sango didn't even notice. She was so tied up in trying to push she forgot about everyone else. It took her 3 more pushes and the baby was born.  
  
Miroku smiled as he heard to baby cry and wiped the hair out of Sango's eyes.  
  
"Congradulations, you have a beautiful baby boy!" The doctor said excitedly.  
  
"What will you name it?"  
  
"I think I will name is Ichiro."  
  
After the baby was cleaned up, Sango got to hold Ichiro.  
  
She rocked it gently to ease his crying. After a couple of sniffles he calmed down and went to sleep.  
  
"I think I'm in heaven, Miroku." Sango said smiling, not taking her eyes off of her baby.  
  
"Well, I'm glad some one is. I think you broke my hand." Miroku said rubbing his right hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sango said.  
  
"No your not." Miroku joked.  
  
"Your right." Sango said going along with it.  
  
~!*~!*~!*  
  
One month later.  
  
"Kagome my hand is going to fall off if I have to write another invitation!" Sango whined.  
  
"Come on Sango! Just 20 more!" Kagome said trying to cheer Sango up.  
  
"Fine. I thought you said you only wanted your family at this"  
  
"Well, friends count to so I just HAD to include them! With my family and friends and yours combined we have a total of 100 people going to our wedding."  
  
"By the way, have you got your dress yet?" Sango asked filling out another invitation.  
  
"No I am going to go pick one out tomorrow though. Do you have yours?"  
  
"Nope. I was going to go pick mine out tomorrow too. Great minds think alike eh?"  
  
"Yep." Kagome said while she sealed an evelope.  
  
After about 10 more minutes of quite Sango asked, "What's wrong with this picture Kagome?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"I mean, I'm actually getting something done without having to change diapers or having Miroku bugging me. Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Inuyasha said something about taking the children to the park so I hope they are there."  
  
"Oh." Sango said.  
  
"Well, I'm done with mine!" Sango stacked up her envelopes in a neat pile and smiled.  
  
"Don't rub it in. I still have 10 more invites to do." Kagome said groaning.  
  
"Well, its your fault you have so many friends!" Sango got up and left Kagome and her envelopes sprawled out on the table.  
  
Kagome hit her head on the kitchen table.  
  
"I don't think I can go on." Kagome said with her mouth against the table.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked though the door with the baby strollers and looked at Kagomes lifeless body.  
  
"Whoa what happened to you Kagome?" Miroku asked poking Kagome.  
  
"Invitations is what happened to me."  
  
"Oh. Geeze how many people are going to be at our wedding? I cant even see our kitchen table."  
  
"Shut up Miroku."  
  
Kagome lifted her head off the table. She busted out laughing as she finally noticed how Inuyasha and Miroku looked.  
  
Inuyasha had the stroller on one hand, a bottle in the other, and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Miroku looked the same.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think I will start calling you mister mom." Kagome said trying not to giggle.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"You look like a mom with all those supplies." Kagome said bursting out laughing. Sango came into the room to see what was so funny. She also started to howl with laughter.  
  
Wiping away a tear from her eye, Kagome said "Ok. I'm done."  
  
"Well I'm glad you are now will you take this kid? She's starting to cry."  
  
"Yea sure." Kagome said taking Haruko out of the baby stroller and gently rocking her to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to go put her down for a nap." Kagome said leaving the room.  
  
"I think I will do the same for Ichiro." Sango said taking Ichiro out of his fathers arms.  
  
"Great," Inuyasha said, "Now we can watch the football game!"  
  
Miroku didn't hesitate to jump on the couch and turn on the TV. Kagome came from the bedroom and sighed. "Some things will never change." She went back to making out invitations.  
  
After she was done, with a little help from Sango, Kagome and Sango went to the store to get dinner ready. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't take their eyes off the TV.  
  
~!* At the store *!~  
  
"Hmm. What are we going to make for dinner Sango?" Kagome said eyeing the potatoes.  
  
"How about soup?" Sango said picking up a bag of apples and putting them in her cart.  
  
"That sounds good. What about vegetable soup?" Kagome said gathering a bunch of potatoes and carrots.  
  
"Sure." Sango said.  
  
After they were done, Sango and Kagome went to the check out line. Guess who they ended up behind?  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga said with excitement.  
  
'Oh shit.' Kagome thought. She tried to put a smile on.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Kagome when are you going to come back to me and dump Inuyasha? I am way better then him."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Oh great. Here we go again.'  
  
"Kouga. For one, I don't like you. For two, you tried to kill Inuyasha. For three, you practically killed me by kidnapping me and throwing me in a closet. For four, you hurt my friends. Do I need to go on?"  
  
'I'm not going to stick around to see this.' Sango thought. "Kagome, I forgot butter. I'm going to go get some ok?"  
  
"Sure." Sango left in a slow pace and headed to the dairy isle.  
  
"Kagome I need you. You're my woman."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Don't you dare say that again. I am not a piece of property!"  
  
"Kagome please just give me another chance." Kouga begged putting his arms around Kagomes waist.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Kagome said trying to pry Kouga off of her. The cashier noticed this and politely stepped in.  
  
"Kouga, keep your hands to yourself. Obviously, this beautiful woman doesn't want you so leave before I have you escorted off the premises."  
  
Kouga left with his tail behind is legs. (not really. He doesn't have a tail its just an expression.)  
  
"By the way, my name is Hojo."  
  
Hojo was about 3 inches taller than Kagome and had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. All in all, he wad handsome but Inuyasha was the only one for Kagome.  
  
"Uhh. Thanks. I owe you." Kagome said picking up her grocerys.  
  
"How about I take you out to dinner sometime?" Hojo asked, helping her with her groceries.  
  
"Umm. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm engaged."  
  
"Oh." Was all Hojo said. "Well atleast let me carry your grocerys for you."  
  
"Sure" Kagome said. She told Sango to come to the car when she was done and Sango waved goodbye to her.  
  
"Thanks for helping me again, Hojo. Kouga is a real creep." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, anytime." Hojo said putting away Kagomes grocerys in her car.  
  
"Well, I better be going. There's Sango. Nice meeting you Hojo." Kagome stuck out her hand. Hojo shook it. "Nice meeting you too. I hope to see you around somtime and if you ever need anything, here's my number." Hojo said giving Kagome a slip of paper.  
  
"Right. Well bye." Kagome got into the drivers seat and waited for Sango to get in.  
  
"Who was that Kagome?" Sango finally asked as Kagome was pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"His name as Hojo. He was hitting on me and when I get home, I'm going to shred his number."  
  
"Geeze that's a little harsh." Sango said.  
  
"Well, I told him I was engaged and I don't need other mens phone numbers. There is such a thing called a phone book."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's true." Sango said.  
  
The rest of the way home was quiet.  
  
When the girls got home, they prepared soup for everyone and life continued on until the week of the wedding.  
  
~!*  
  
Tee hee I left a cliffy.. Well sorta.. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! 


	16. Wedding Bells and groping

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm back and SO SORRY for not updating sooner. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did ^_^ Well, this story is coming to a close! I do, however, have another story in the back of my mind and I will start right away on it! One more question: Should I have a sequel to a sequel? I don't think I should but I will give you plenty of info on their kids when they are in their teen years ^_^ Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I still fantasize about it  
  
Chapter 16: Wedding Bells and groping  
  
!*  
  
The wedding was held in the back yard of the Higurashi shrine, where Kagome used to live. Rows and rows of white chairs lined the yard and were decorated with white roses.  
  
Kagome and Sango were busy getting ready. Their dresses were similar. Kagome and Sango went shopping together just so that they wouldn't get the same dress. Kagomes dress was a white, strapless wedding gown and flowers made out of diamonds. Sangos was much longer than Kagomes. Sangos dress has thin straps and dragged a foot behind her. Jewels were embedded in it only at the top. It was a simple dress for a simple woman. Sango was never into flashy clothing or anything complicated.  
  
Kagome had hired someone to do her makeup for her and Sango was busy running frantically around Kagomes moms house looking for her shoes.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Sango yelled and she tore up Ms. Higurashi's house.  
  
"Sango. If you keep cursing, just think how your child will act. By the way, your shoes are in my old bedroom. Its upstairs, first door on your right." Kagome yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that sooner Kagome?" Sango yelled back with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I didn't know what in the hell you were doing." Kagome smiled. "Perfect, Ayume, just perfect. Thanks a lot!"  
  
Ayume bowed low to Kagome and started to clean up her mess.  
  
Sango ran upstairs and looked in Kagomes bedroom. Sure enough, Sangos box that her shoes came in was sitting right beside Kagomes on her old bed.  
  
Sango opened the box and slipped her shoes on. She went gracefully down stairs, making sure not the step on her dress.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said looking around.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango entered the bathroom and put on her eye shadow and then her lipstick.  
  
"Girls, you need to be ready in 30 minutes!" Ms. Higurashi yelled from the front door.  
  
"Ok mom!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Sango I'm so excited!" Kagome said practically pouncing on Sango.  
  
"I know me too! I just hope Miroku doesn't do anything perverted. Kami what a catastrophe that would be."  
  
"Don't even say that Sango! Your wedding will be beautiful!" Kagome smiled. Sango returned the smile.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Sango asked putting on her lipstick.  
  
"Yeah just let me grab my shoes." Kagome said rushing up the stairs.  
  
THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sango said to no one in particular and sat down her lipstick. She entered the living room to see Kagome lying on the ground.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" Sango said shaking Kagome slightly.  
  
Kagome sat up and grabbed her head.  
  
"KAMI that did not feel good. I got up about 2 or 3 steps and tripped on my dress and fell down the stairs."  
  
"Kagome... *sigh* I cant turn my back on you for a second!"  
  
"Aw you know you love me." Kagome said joking.  
  
20 minutes later*! *piano music starts*  
  
InuYashas POV  
  
I stand there waiting for my beautiful Kagome to appear. I sneak a look at Miroku and he looks like he was going to shit his pants. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
  
I hear the piano sound meaning Kagome and Sango are on their way.  
  
Kagome is lead down the isle by that old man. Must be her grandpa even though I never met him. Her dad died of that stupid disease and every time its brought up she cries her eyes out. I hate it when she cries. She's crying right now but its just because she's happy. At least I hope so. I know I am the happiest man alive.  
  
Kagome finally makes it to me and I grab her hand and squeeze it slightly. She looks so beautiful. No. Must focus.  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
I'm so nervous I think I'm sweating. How gross. The preacher finally gets on with our ceremony.  
  
Narrators POV  
  
The preacher moved on through the ceremony without hesitation.  
  
"If there is anyone now, who believes theses two couples should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku frantically search around the audience of family and friends. Kagome spots a familiar face.  
  
"Oh shit. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything.  
  
Kagome prays.  
  
"I think Kagome and InuYasha should not be wed!"  
  
"Who said that?" The preacher scans the crowd.  
  
"I did." Kouga stands up.  
  
"Damn it." Kagome mutters. She looks up at Sango. Sangos eye were as wide as saucers.  
  
"Why do you believe they should not be married?" The preacher asks.  
  
"Kagome my sweet. You rightfully belong to me. You are my woman not dogturds!"  
  
Sigh. not again.  
  
"Kouga. First off, YOU WERENT IUNVITED TO MY WEDDING SO GET OUT OF MY YARD BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE. Second, I'm not yours. I never was yours. I will never be yours. Go away. Stay out of my life. FOREVER!"  
  
Kouga was not about to give up that easily. He made his way to the couples. Kouga grabbed Kagomes wrist and pleaded with all his heart, "Kagome I love you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No its not. Now let me go." Kagome tried to get her wrist back but her efforts went unrewarding.  
  
InuYasha stepped in.  
  
"Kouga, let her go."  
  
"Never." Kouga said with a smirk.  
  
"Kouga, do you remember the last time I was at your house?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Don't you remember what I did?"  
  
.  
  
"I kicked your ass. I will do it again if you don't leave."  
  
Kouga backed away at this.  
  
"Kagome, my love, you haven't heard the last of me!"  
  
"Can we continue?" Sango said.  
  
"Of course." The preacher said. Everyone just pretended that nothing happened.  
  
"InuYasha, you may kiss your bride. Miroku, I've known you since you were a boy and you've grown up so well. Miroku, you may kiss your bride without groping her!" The preacher said.  
  
Miroku blushed a deep crimson and everyone just laughed.  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome into a sweet innocent kiss on the lips. Miroku did a very passionate kiss and *tried* not to grope her but his hand *slipped*.  
  
Sango got angry but didn't want to embarrass him anymore so she controlled her anger.  
  
The brides maids "awed" as did everyone else. When the wedding was over, everyone stood up and headed to the building were the reception was held.  
  
The couples ran off with white rose petals raining down on them. They got in their limo and drove off.  
  
Inside the Limo *!  
  
SMACK  
  
WHAM  
  
"OW! What was that for?" Miroku rubbed his cheek.  
  
"That was for groping me at my wedding!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! OUR wedding!" Miroku corrected.  
  
"Hpmh. See if you get laid tonight." Sango said. She smiled mentally. That should get him to apologize.  
  
"Sango baby! I'm so sorry! My hand slipped! Please don't hold it against me!"  
  
"HA! I knew you couldn't resist my love." Sango laughed.  
  
O_O  
  
"I hope we never act like them." InuYasha said.  
  
"I hope you never grope me like he does." Kagome stared.  
  
"If I do that to you, shoot me." InuYasha said.  
  
"Don't worry I wont hesitate!" Kagome said laughing. InuYasha laughed with her.  
  
The couples rode in silence until,  
  
"WEEE!!! I'm GOING TO GET SOOO HAMMERED TONIGHT!" Miroku said randomly  
  
O_O;  
  
"What the hell brought that up?" Sango said and a confused/scared look on her face.  
  
"I dunno. I just want to get really drunk tonight!" Miroku said excitedly practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Well let me tell you now, you aint kissin me with beer on your breath!" Sango said laughing.  
  
"That's ok Ill just brush my teeth." Miroku laughed.  
  
The limo pulled up to a huge, white building were the reception was held. The outside looked humble but the inside was bombing with loud music.  
  
When everyone arrived, the dancing commenced. The DJ came on the mic and announced, "Ok everyone! ITS TIME TO CUT THE CAKE! Will Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome head up this way!"  
  
There was 2 cakes, one for each couple. They were beautifully decorated with white icing and red sprinkles with the tradition "bride and groom" decorating the top.  
  
Kagome took the knife and InuYasha put his hand over hers and helped her cut the cake. Miroku took the knife with Sango and did the same.  
  
Sango picked up a piece and grinned evilly.  
  
"Open up wide Miroku!" She said trying not to laugh. Sango shoved a HUGE piece of cake in Mirokus face.  
  
"Hey now! Two can play at that game!" Miroku grabbed an even bigger piece and shoved it in Sangos face.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at their behavior.  
  
Kagome grinned the same evil grin at InuYasha. InuYasha caught on and said, "Hey now don't you even think about it!" InuYasha said scared.  
  
"Well, you know what they say! Do as the Romans do!" Kagome said laughing. InuYasha grabbed her hand to keep her from smothering him in cake.  
  
"But Kagome! Were not in Rome!" InuYasha pleaded.  
  
"I don't care! Mwahahhaha!" Kagome said and shoved the cake in InuYasha's face.  
  
InuYasha took a piece of cake and shove it in Kagomes face just like Miroku.  
  
"Oh Kagome darling that look is SO sexy on you!" InuYasha said smiling. Kagome smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, tasting only the cake and not his lips.  
  
"Hm. I should smother you in cake more often! You taste even better then before!"  
  
InuYasha laughed, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kagome looked over at a very red faced Sango. "What happened?"  
  
"He did it AGAIN! First at our wedding now here! GODS please help me!"  
  
Mirokus red cheek speaked for itself. "Sango I SWEAR I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Uh. Miroku, you had cake on her hands and guess where that cake ended up?" InuYasha said.  
  
"I dunno." Miroku said stupidly.  
  
"ON MY ASS YOU JERK!" Sango screamed and made everyone wince.  
  
"Oh. Is that were it went?" Miroku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"UGH! I cant believe you!" Sango fumed and stormed off.  
  
*blink*blink*  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
"What they hell are you people staring at? Go dance or something!" InuYasha yelled. The music started back up and everyone just went back to drinking and dancing.  
  
"I'm going to go find Sango and clean up. I suggest you get cleaned up too!" Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. I'll get you back tonight for that!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Well come on Miroku. Lets go change and have a wonderful time! This tuxedo is annoying and I wanna get some regular clothes on."  
  
"I hear ya buddy." InuYasha and Miroku set off for the bathroom while Kagome went to the girls bathroom to change and find Sango.  
  
!* Well did ya like? I would've made it longer but I have to start on Yet ANOTHER story that I am making with one of my friends. See ya!  
  
Thanks to: AquaRika & Waterlily216  
  
AquaRika: YOU KILLED THE CAKE?! O_O; Well, I guess Miroku and the others did too.  
  
Waterlily216: Yes she didn't die! I'm not THAT mean. Well, I guess I am since I made her die in my one-shot. I felt really bad that day. After I wrote that one-shot it made me feel better. Its not like I WANTED Kagome to die! I wish Kikyo would burn in hell. I like Kagome.. I'm rambling aren't I. GOD I don't know how I do it but I seem to ramble whenever I type something. IM DOING IT AGAIN! GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Well review ^.^; 


	17. Honeymoon burnt

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: schools almost here so I wanted to type another chapter. I hope to get this story done by the end of January. I got a lot more chapters to write. Sigh. I wish I could stop time. Well anyways, thanks reviewers! By the way, for some odd reason only this part showed up on ff.net and so being the stupid person I am, I deleted my chapter so I had to RETYPE the whole freakin thing! Thanks aquarika for pointing that out! ^_~  
  
Aquarika: YOU TOOK THE ICING OFF?! THAT'S THE BEST PART OF THE CAKE!!!!! Lol.  
  
InuLover626: thankies ^_^ I enjoyed watching my stepdad get pumbled with the cake when he married my mom.. Gods I hate him ^o^  
  
Waterlily216: YAY I'm nice! Lol.. Don't worry I will tell you all about the kiddies!  
  
Artist-Chick31: Thanks for reading my story! I will read yours when I have time ok?  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me. *muffled scream* GET ME OUTTA THIS DAMN CLOSET!  
  
Rei: What was that?  
  
Me: Nothing nothing ^_^ *Shoves InuYasha back in closet.  
  
Chapter 17: Honeymoon burnt  
  
Kagome entered the girls bathroom and stared at a red faced Sango.  
  
"Sango? What's the matter?" Kagome asked approaching her best friend.  
  
"Sometimes I would of married someone a little less perverted." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, Miroku just overly loves you and he loves to show you in public and embarrass the hell outta you!" Kagome said joking.  
  
"Your right." Sango said.  
  
"Well, lets get changed out of our wedding dresses and really party! What do you say Sango?"  
  
"Just as long as I don't have to talk to that pervert."  
  
"Well, your going to have to someday since hes your husband!" Kagome joked.  
  
"Yeah but for right now I'm going to ignore him."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes. "What ever you say Sango. Here are your clothes I brought you" Kagome said overly cheerful.  
  
Kagome changed into a pair of pinstriped black slacks and a simple red shirt. Sango changed into a pair of khaki pants and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go party now?" Kagome winked at Sango.  
  
"Yeah. whatever."  
  
"Geeze you sound more like InuYasha every day." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sango fumed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Kagome said.  
  
!*Guys bathroom*!  
  
"Miroku you REALLY need to stop groping Sango, well atleast in public."  
  
"Your right but its just so hard! You ass just calls to me. It says, 'Miroku, touch me!'"  
  
*THWAP*  
  
"For gods sake Miroku do you ever think about anything else?!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Nope!" Miroku said rubbing to back of his head.  
  
"Well lets get outta here and find the girls."  
  
InuYasha was dressed in a black button up shirt with jeans and Miroku was wearing a purple shirt with jeans.  
  
Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku all came out of the bathroom at the same time.  
  
"You wanna dance babe?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms over his torso.  
  
"Yea just don't call me babe again. It makes you sound like a retard." Laughed Kagome.  
  
InuYasha grabbed her and headed to the dance floor.  
  
Sango just stood there, not even looking at Miroku. Miroku got fed up with the silence.  
  
"Sango whats wrong?" Miroku said trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Nothing." Sango said with anger dripping from her statement.  
  
"Sango you wont even look at me. Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"FIGURE IT OUT!" Sango yelled and stormed off to sit down.  
  
Miroku followed her and sat down next to her. Again, Sango refused to look at him.  
  
Miroku sighed. He grabbed Sangos chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Sango. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I love you a lot and I want you to know it. I know my actions are wrong but you have got to believe me, I only do it because I love you!"  
  
Sango relaxed at his touch. She took her right hand and cupped his cheek.  
  
"Miroku, maybe if you would grope other parts of me, I wouldn't be so mad."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku said.  
  
"Take it how you want Miroku. Now let's go dance." Sango said already getting up and swaying her hips at the beat. Miroku, already mesmerized by Sangos moving hips, follows her into the crowd.  
  
!* A week later the newly weds boarded a plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Kagomes mom agreed to watch the children.  
  
At Hawaii, Kagome and Sango lounged in chairs by the beach, while the boys learned to surf with the locals. InuYasha did pretty good but Miroku couldn't even get the hang of balancing on his board.  
  
"Sango, I never want to go home! I love this place!" Kagome said putting on her sunglasses.  
  
"Me too!" Sango said putting down her novel she was reading. "I keep feeling like we forgot to bring something." Sango said worried.  
  
"Naw lets forget about it. It was probably nothing." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome and Sango fell asleep listening to the calming sounds of the ocean. Miroku and InuYasha approached them an hour later.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Lobsters have eaten our wives! Oh wait, never mind, our wives just forgot to put on sunscreen!" laughed Miroku.  
  
Kagome awoke with a jolt. "Ow. My body hur- OH MY GOD! Sango wake up! We forgot to put on sunscreen!"  
  
"Ow I'm burnt all over!" Sango whined.  
  
"Come on InuYasha lets get our burnt lobsters I mean wives up to our hotel room."  
  
"I can't move InuYasha."  
  
"Oh for gods sake Kagome. Ill just carry you."  
  
InuYasha carefully picked up Kagome and tried not to hurt her to much. Miroku did the same with sango.  
  
InuYasha laid Kagome down on the bed and got some alovera from the closet.  
  
"Lay on her stomach while I put some of this crap on you."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and layed on her stomach. InuYasha sat on her butt which was not burnt thanks to her bikini. He rubbed the green goop all over her back until he was satisfied. He blew on her back to make sure it dried, which sent chills up Kagomes spine.  
  
"Ok now lay on your back."  
  
Kagome laid on her back and watched InuYasha as he applied the goop to her stomach and chest area. He moved up to her face to apply some to her burnt cheeks but stopped.  
  
"What?" Kagome finally said.  
  
"Nothing, just admiring your beauty." InuYasha smiled. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. After a couple minute tongue war, InuYasha moved to her left side and nibbled on her earlobe, but then remembered she was burnt.  
  
"Ow." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"Oops sorry dear!" InuYasha said cracking a smile.  
  
!*Miroku and Sangos apartment*!  
  
"Sango I need to get this stuff on you so you wont feel so bad!" Miroku said trying to keep Sango still.  
  
"No! Its sticky and gross!" Sango whined.  
  
"Stop moving!" Miroku straddled her waist to keep her from wiggling away.  
  
"Now hold still while I put this crap on you."  
  
Miroku finished with Sangos front, making sure he didn't miss her chest, which ended up in a loud smack. He flipped her over and applied some to her back.  
  
After he was done he laid next to her and tried to cuddle with her but couldn't forget her burns. Sango thought she would get revenge on him for putting that green crap all over her so she sat right on his lower back.  
  
"Ow Sango you about broke my back!"  
  
Sango giggled. "Sorry." She began to give Miroku a nice back massage. Miroku sighed and relaxed under Sango. Sango began to kiss the back of his neck, which was his 'sweet' spot. But then she abruptly stopped.  
  
"Sango whats wrong? Why did you stop?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ow. My sunburn is killing me and I cant even get off of you." Sango said stiffly.  
  
Miroku just laughed at her. "Actually Sango, I'm quite comfortable with you laying on my back. I might just keep you there for a while." Miroku said and turned on the TV.  
  
!*  
  
I'm so mad at my computer right now I couldn't write anymore. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks reviewers! 


	18. Never let Sango have coffee EVER!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: HOLEY CRAP! I got a TON of reviews last chapter! ME so happy !!!!! I feel like doing a dance. *dances to random song on the radio* ok I'm done.. now to answer all of those wonderful reviews!!!!  
  
Inulover626: I love Hawaii! I have been there once but I'm going back this summer!  
  
Chinita: yes Miroku will make Sango suffer just because hes a perv lol.  
  
AquaRika: Let the laughs out man! You just cant keep them bottled inside you might burst! Lol  
  
waterlily216: They already have the kiddies lol. have you been reading O_o?! umm I have no clue how long its going to be.. maybe 3 to 4 more chapters.  
  
InuyashaGirlie: I'm so glad I haven't gotten any flames yet! I'm glad you like the story along with everyone else. It warms my heart to get reviews like yours. Yes, I have another story on the way real soon!  
  
inuyashafan1always: I have shippo in the story I just don't mention him that much. I will put him in this chapter just for you ^_^ I love shippo too but in this story he is almost as old as Kagome and he works with Kagome and Sango in Kikyos restaurant. Oh yea the story me and my friend anime-is-da-bomb are working on is called Hearts on Cloud 9.  
  
LadyKoneko: Why thanks ^_^  
  
Aww does the heart good to see such positive reviews. Yeah so sorry for not updating sooner. I got grounded v.v  
  
Disclaimer: Okay today I have to problem saying it because I am so happy ^^ I don't own InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
!*!*!*!*! Kagomes POV *!*!*!*!  
  
After some major rub downs of that nasty green poo called alovera, our honeymoon ended. As soon as we got off our plane, we were greeted by my mother and my daughter. I made sure I gave my daughter plenty of kisses to make up for how long I had been gone. I missed her so much.  
  
Sango and I peeled for a week from our burns. Trust me, it did not feel very nice at all.  
  
About a week after we got back from our trip, Sango and I were up at the crack-a-dawn getting ready for work while the guys stayed at home with the kids. Yea I don't get very much maternity leave do I? That's what I get for working for Kikyo.  
  
Well atleast she lets me and Sango go whenever we please. As long as we don't have very many customers, Kagura and Kanna fill in for us. And of course Shippo is our number one cook!  
  
"Sango you ready yet?" I whisper through the door. I better not wake up Miroku. I did that once. NOT a pretty site.  
  
"Yeah hang on. I gotta grab my vans."  
  
Sango and her vans shoes. What would she do without them. I remember when she bought her first pair of vans. She got really hyper and scared the crap outta the store manager.  
  
!*Flashback*!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAGOME I LOVE MY BLUE VANS !!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed in my ear.  
  
"That's great Sango." I said coolly walking up to the register.  
  
"Is this all miss?"  
  
"Yeah just these ethnies." I said. I paid for the shoes and waited for Sango to pay for her vans. She pranced out of journeys like a little child. I swear all through the mall she skipped singing about her new shoes.  
  
!*End flashback*!  
  
I shutter at all the looks I received that day. I cant take that girl anywhere.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." Sango said happier than usual. That's not good. Sango is NEVER this happy in the morning.  
  
She most of seen my weird look I gave her.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks.  
  
"Your never this happy. EVER."  
  
Sango pouts. "Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say. Being happy is the best way to be!" Sango skipped down the hall.  
  
Last time she did that she was hyper. I mean LOADED on sugar. I eye her suspiciously.  
  
"Sango what did you have for breakfast?"  
  
"Umm." She thought while twisting her hair. "A bowl of lucky charms and some French vanilla coffee."  
  
Ohhh Ok I understand why shes so hyper. Somehow Sango has a weird reaction to just a cup of coffee. She gets really hyper and annoying (A/N: Much like me! That's why I bring my coffee to my morning science class to annoy my old fart science teacher Mr. Fancher.)  
  
Sango prances to the car and gets in the drivers seat. Oh no. This isn't going to be a very smooth ride to work.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"SANGO!!!! THAT WAS A RED LIGHT YOU JUSE PASSED BY!" I scream holding on to the seat for dear life.  
  
"Oops Sorry Kagome!" Sango says joyfully and turns up the radio.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"."  
  
"SANGO! YOU JUST PASSED THE CAFÉ!" Sometimes she can be so dense.  
  
"Oh oops! I'll just put it in reverse!" Sango said braking slightly and throwing her car in reverse.  
  
"Sango! You cant reverse on a highway!" I protest.  
  
"Why? Theres not morning traffic it's a Saturday!" Sango counters.  
  
I gulp and just watch the world go into reverse.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH  
  
"We are here!" Sango says chewing her gum like a ditzy blonde. (No offense to blondes that are not ditzy. I am a blonde too just so ya know! But I'm not ditzy lol. Well, maybe a little bit)  
  
"Obviously" I say covering my ears from her slamming on the brakes. I'm so glad this isn't my car. I wonder how many crakes she goes through a month.  
  
I walk in the door after sango and put on my apron. Lets see here where is Kikyo?  
  
"KIKYO!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sango screams from the kitchen.  
  
Well, I guess Sango found her.  
  
I open up the kitchen door to see a scarey site. Sango is actually happy to see Kikyo. I mean she gave her a hug.  
  
O_O;  
  
"Hi Kikyo!" I say gladly and pull up a seat beside them. Shippo walks throw the door. Guess who is the first to meet him?  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sango said and ran to give a bewildered looking Shippo a hug.  
  
"Well I guess shes don't missing you." I say to Kikyo. "I guess" Kikyo said wide eyed.  
  
"Whats wrong with her" Kikyo asks.  
  
"One word- coffee" I say simply. Kikyo justs nods her head and watches Sango talk Shippos leg off.  
  
He finally sneaks away from her when we get a customer. "Its so nice to see you again Shippo!" I say and give him a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kagome! Its been so lonely without you!" Shippo whined. I ruffle his red hair. "Sorry I was gone so long with the baby and my marriage and all!"  
  
"That's okay" Shippo smiled.  
  
"Order up Shippo!" Sango called from the little window.  
  
"Well, better get to work!" Shippo says.  
  
I sigh. "Yep. Hey Kikyo, are Kanna and Kagura going to be coming to work today?"  
  
"No they said something about visiting their uncle Naraku."  
  
Naraku eh? No wonder evil runs in their family.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
By the end of the day, Sangos hyperness wore off. thank you all mightyful heavens above!!!  
  
"Sango? You ready to go?" I ask nudging th sleeping girl on the counter.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea sure." Sango sleepily takes off her apron and grabs her keys.  
  
"Oh no. You are NEVER driving me anywhere EVER again." I said taking the keys away from her.  
  
Eh, she was to sleepy to notice. "Bye Kikyo and Shippo! See ya Monday!" I yell before closing the door.  
  
"Bye!" They yell at the same time.  
  
I walk over to the car and get in the drivers seat. Geeze I never noticed the marks Sango made by slamming on the brakes. She about took off the tires!  
  
I carefully drive Sango home and open the door.  
  
"Were home!" I yell.  
  
"Great!" InuYasha yells. "Take your kid and get that evil child away from me!" InuYasha says handing me my daughter.  
  
"Why? What has my precious little baby done to her dad?" I coo. Haruko just giggled like little babies do.  
  
"I'll tell you what she did! She threw up on me atleast 5 times today, and I had to change her diaper every 5 minutes!" InuYasha threw his hands up in the air with every point he made.  
  
"Well that's what babies do InuYasha." I say sitting down and playing with Haruko.  
  
"I swear that child is evil!" InuYasha said sitting down beside me.  
  
"Well, she is your child." I laugh.  
  
"HAHA very funny."  
  
"Miroku did you have any trouble with Ichiro while I was gone?" Sango asked.  
  
"No actually he slept all day. Hes still sleeping." Miroku said in a 'haha to you InuYasha' kinda tone.  
  
"Well I should wake him up and feed him. YOU STAY HERE MIROKU YOU PERV." Sango said, eyes slanted.  
  
"okay okay I get your point!" Miroku said backing away.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! I know it didn't really go anywhere but oh well. I felt like writing it like this so I did. Next chapter will talk about the kids growing up. Its all about the kids from here on out! Well, of course InuYasha and the gang are in it but its mostly about the kids. Make me happy again and review! Thanks again to:  
  
AHEM  
  
Inulover626, Chinita, AquaRika, waterlily216, InuyashaGirlie, inuyashafan1always, and LadyKoneko. You all made my day lol. If I forgot you I am so sorry. I give you permission to kill me. I would feel terrible if I forgot someone. Well yea. review! 


	19. The kids!

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Howdy! I'm back from swimming in my pool of homework! Somehow, no matter what I do, I get grounded from my computer. I always shut myself up in my room and listen to music and I STILL get grounded. That's why this chapter was so late getting out. Sorry about that!  
  
waterlily216: I think the proper term is "blonde moment" Don't take that offensive by the way! I am a blonde and I have MANY of those moments. Trust me. Lol ^_^  
  
Inusapphrine: Yeah I tend to write 6-10 page chapters. I try not to make it long but sometimes I get so hyper I write A LOT. Hehe  
  
Inulover626: I'm sorry I didn't update soon v.v  
  
InuyashaGirlie: Thanks a lot!  
  
AquaRika: GAH! COFFEECOFFEE COFFEE!! I particularly like Folgers French vanilla but that may be just me. Dude I wish I was Asian. Then my grounding would be for a month v.v  
  
LadyKoneko: Thanks a whole bunchies for reviewing!  
  
Chinita: I didn't kill them! I swear! Stop looking at me like that! Just kidding. I have added a lot of people in here they are just not mentioned very often.  
  
Kikyo- Kagomes and Sangos boss  
  
Shippo- Kagome and Sangos coworker  
  
Sesshomaru- InuYashas boss  
  
Kouga- Kagomes ex psycho boyfriend  
  
Naraku- InuYashas evil coworker  
  
I think that's it. Yeah. Sorry if I missed someone. On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 19: The Kiddies!  
  
Harukos POV !*~  
  
I am Haruko, daughter of InuYasha and Kagome. I was diagnosed with the same killer disease that attacks the heart as my mother. When I was 6, I had all contents of it removed from my body. I am now 14 and in high school.  
  
Okay. Enough of this boring blah blah blah crap. Let's get to the real story now. Ichiro is my best friend. We grew up together and hung out with each other all our lives. School was about to start and we would be freshman in high school! How exciting is that!  
  
Ichiro took after his father Miroku. He can't ever keep his hands to himself, if you know what I mean. He started groping me about last year. I guess that's when the hormones kicked in fully for him.  
  
Yeah, well anyways.  
  
"Haruko, do you have your supplies for school? I want you up bright and early for school tomorrow. You have to make a good impression on your first day of high school!" My mother yells from the laundry room. We recently moved out and got our own house. Sango, Ichiro, and Miroku stayed at our old house. I don't think I could stand to live in the same household with Ichiro anyways.  
  
"Yes!" I yell back. Schools a drag. What person in their right mind would like school? I never liked junior high but for some reason I am just so excited about going to high school. New friends, new teachers, new everything!  
  
*RING*  
  
I set my backpack down and answer my phone.  
  
"Hello?" I say twisting the phone wires.  
  
"Hey Haruko you ready for school tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh its you Ichiro. Yeah I just got done packing my book bag. Are you going to come to my house to walk me to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I will be over there at 7:30 so that we will be able to get there on time."  
  
"Okay, well I gotta get off the phone, my dad is yelling at me."  
  
"Okay bye Haruko."  
  
"Bye Ichiro."  
  
I hang up the phone and run downstairs to see what my father wants.  
  
"Did you need anything daddy?" I say sitting next to him on the couch. My dad hasn't aged a bit since I can ever remember. I look back on old pictures of him and me and mom and he looks the same. My mom on the other hand, her face is slimmer than before and she has gotten taller over the years.  
  
"No I just wanted to be with you." Dad says kissing my forehead.  
  
"You're growing up so fast." I groan. "Yes yes I know. 'Just yesterday you were in diapers.'" I mimic.  
  
"Damn right." Daddy says with a smile. Mom enters the room with a basket of laundry. She hands me my clean clothes to be put away.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow!" I yell hyperly. "I wonder what Im going to wear." Hmm. I think I will wear a skirt tomorrow.  
  
"Go to bed, it's already 10:00 Haruko." My mother says sternly.  
  
"Okay. Good night. Love you." I say kissing my mom and dad.  
  
"Love you too." They say in unison. I race up the stairs and climb into bed.  
  
!_______The next day_______!  
  
!@* Ichiros POV *@!  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Damn alarm clock. I wish I could make it shut off without moving. Sigh, its no use. I get up and look at me digital clock. It reads 6:30. Great. An hour to get ready.  
  
I stagger towards my down and slowly open it to find my mother.  
  
"Morning sweetie!" She bombards my half awake body with a hug.  
  
"Mfh Mf." I say muffled.  
  
"What was that?" My mother Sango says pulling away.  
  
"I said, morning mom before you choked me to death."  
  
"Oh sorry hun. I grabbed a towel for you. I want you to take a shower and get ready before you go over to Harukos house."  
  
"Okay mom." I grab the towel and head into my bathroom. I am defiantly NOT a morning person. If I wouldn't have had my radio on I would have fell asleep in the shower.  
  
I trudge down the stairs to find my father Miroku sitting at the table reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey son." He says nibbling on a piece of toast. "Are you going over to Harukos house after school?"  
  
"Uh huh." I say grabbing a piece of toast before going out the door. My dad yells at me before I leave.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do now!" He smiles. I know that smile. Whenever he smiles like that, mom always hits him and mutter 'perv.' Of course who am I to talk. I grope Haruko about every other day. What can I say. I'm in love and she doesn't know it. It's like a ritual to grope her everyday.  
  
I head towards her house making sure not to trip on my dragging feet. I knock on the door and am greeted by InuYasha.  
  
"Hey InuYasha. Is Haruko ready yet?" I ask yawning.  
  
"Yeah she is." He says letting me in. "Wow Ichiro, of all the years I have known you, this is the nicest you've looked."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." I say sitting on the couch. I'm not wearing anything special today. Just a purple button up shirt and some jeans. I'm not wearing my normal chain that hangs on my side.  
  
I try not to gasp as Haruko goes down the stairs. She looks so beautiful today. Her beautiful silk black hair was put in a neat bun and her short brown skirt just screamed at me. Must keep control. Damn it why do I have to act like my dad did. Don't even get me started on her baby blue shirt.  
  
"Um. Ichiro are you ready or are you just going to stare at me all day?" She's asks.  
  
"Uh yeah sorry. Bye InuYasha, bye Kagome!" I yell, eager to get out of the house. Haruko tells her parents goodbye and rushes out behind me. We jog a little until we get to the end of the block.  
  
"So are you excited to be in high school?" I ask trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Of course!" She says and slaps my arm playfully.  
  
"You look nice." I compliment 'REALLY nice.' My mind screams.  
  
I see her blush from the side. "Thanks. You look nice too." She murmurs.  
  
Well at least I'm getting somewhere with her. Oh damn. No stop. Don't do it!  
  
SMACK  
  
"You always know how to ruin a moment don't you Ichiro!" She yells at me. My damn hand has a mind of its own. Curse my father for giving me this trait.  
  
"I SWEAR I didn't mean it!" I say from the ground.  
  
"Yeah Right." She says and rolls her beautiful brown eyes at me. She reaches out her hand to help me up and I gladly accept.  
  
How long I have liked her, but she must never know. I keep the secret to myself. It's hard to keep so much love to yourself but I know she doesn't love me the way I love her.  
  
We finish walking to our new school. I hold the door open for her and walk inside. This place is PACKED with people! I didn't know how big this high school was!  
  
"All freshmen head into the auditorium to get your locker assignments and class schedules." The principal says over the intercom.  
  
"Well I guess that's were we need to go." Haruko says. Now what she did next frightened me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the auditorium. She actually grabbed my hand! I mean we weren't holding hands or whatever but that's a big step for me! All I ever grab is her ass.  
  
(He curses a lot doesn't he? Most of the guys at my school cuss every other word so yeah)  
  
We took a seat next to each other in the very back. Then came my problems. It was HER. Kohana.  
  
Let me explain about Kohana. She's liked me since junior high. We dated and she cheated on me for Shinichi. I caught them making out at her house when I went to visit her. Shinichi was one of those guys that everyone loved even though he was a jerk. Kohana was a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I was so upset over the whole thing but luckily I had Haruko to go to. I told her everything that happened and lets just say she's wasn't to 'friendly' towards Kohana anymore.  
  
Well anyways, Kohana knew she messed up when she cheated on me. Ever since we broke up she has been determined to get back with me. That's were Haruko comes in. Either Haruko doesn't like Kohana or she's jealous.  
  
Kohana makes her way towards me. "Ichiro! I didn't know you were going to Shikon High! How great!" She says cheerfully.  
  
"Go away slut he hates you and so do I. Leave us alone and go sit by someone else." Haruko says without blinking.  
  
"Fine." Kohana huffs and stomps off.  
  
"Phew. Thanks so much Haruko! You're a lifesaver!" I say.  
  
"Yeah Yeah you owe me big time." She says.  
  
"How bout I take you out to dinner sometime." I ask. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me, I pray.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date." She says smiling.  
  
"Maybe." I say blushing.  
  
"Sure I'll go to dinner with you Ichiro. How about Friday?" She says, her smile getting bigger.  
  
"That would be great." I say. YES YES YES YES YES! I'm the happiest person alive!  
  
She smiles back at me and listens in as the teachers explain our schedules and classes. I put my hand over Harukos, praying that she won't slap me. Luckily she doesn't do anything about it.  
  
!*_____ Lunch time ____*! ****Harukos POV****  
  
"Phew. Aren't you glad half the day is over Ichiro?" I ask getting my nasty cafeteria food.  
  
"Of course! It's just the first day of school and I already fell asleep in English!" I laugh. We sit rather close to each other at an empty lunch table and eat the unedible food that Shikon High has to offer. That's it. Next time I'm going out to eat.  
  
Seems like ever since this summer, I have been more and more attracted to Ichiro. Kinda scary though. I used to think of him as my brother but I'm starting to question that now. I just shake it off and go on with life.  
  
We were having a rather enjoyable lunch together, besides the food, until Kohana came over to ruin it. The little slut just plops down beside Ichiro like she owns him.  
  
"So Ichiro, do you wanna do something after school?" She says chomping on her gum like a true ditz.  
  
"Actually, I have plans with Haruko." He says.  
  
"Well I'll tag along with you! After all you are my boyfriend." That's it. I can't take it anymore. Either its jealous rage or I really need anger management.  
  
"No way in HELL will you be coming along with us! I can't STAND you! And another thing, Ichiro is NOT your boyfriend! You only wish he was! Just face it, you screwed up by cheating on him. You had your chance and you blew it!" I said standing up angrily.  
  
"What did you say bitch?" she counters.  
  
Okay, heres were the 'anime vein' pops out.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I scream.  
  
"A bitch. Got a problem with it?"  
  
No use for words anymore. I take that slut out with one punch to the eye. She just falls to the floor like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Haruko, you didn't have to be so harsh." Ichiro says staring at Kohanas lifeless body.  
  
"Well, you have to stand up for yourself Ichiro. I wasn't about to let her get away with calling me a bitch." I say trying to calm myself down.  
  
"That's what I love about you." He says smiling. We dump our trays off and head to our lockers.  
  
Classes dragged on for another 2 hours and then we were free.  
  
"So were going to my house right?" I say dragging along my heavy book bag.  
  
"Yeah if that's fine with you."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
We make it to my house and slip off our shoes. My dad doesn't get home till 6:00 and mom is usually working right now so we are home alone.  
  
"I have tons of math homework. You wanna work on it together?" I ask digging out my math book.  
  
"Sure." Ichiro says and grabs his math book.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed into something different. This skirt is killing me." I say getting up. Hm. something's wrong. The way Ichiro looks, its devious.  
  
"Don't even THINK about spying on me pervert." I say glaring at him.  
  
"Would I do that?" He says with a perverted gleam in his eye.  
  
"I have a lock on my door so don't even think about coming upstairs. I'll sick InuYasha on you."  
  
"Eep!" Okay I won't spy!"  
  
"Good!" I say trudging up the stairs.  
  
I change into some jean shorts and a pink tank top and head back down stairs.  
  
"Ichiro I thought we were going to study." I said sitting down beside him on the couch.  
  
"We were. TV looked a lot better to me though." I laugh. So we sit there and watch TV for about an hour. Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to come onto Ichiro it's just I was really tired. So I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We watched TV for a little longer.  
  
"Haruko?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you ever think we will graduate high school?"  
  
I sit up. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I would love to get into a good college but I don't even think I would pass high school."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"Good." He says. We look into each others eyes. Ichiros face moves closer to mine until our lips touch. It was a soft gentle and quick kiss. But I still loved it anyway. I went back to snuggling with Ichiro.  
  
Soon, I fell asleep and I guess he did too. My dad was the first to come home and find us like that. Asleep in each others arms. Not something any dad would want to see.  
  
"ICHIRO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!" He yells and immediately we wake up.  
  
"What are you talking about daddy? We were just watching." I stop right there. Somehow when we were sleeping, I ended up lying on the couch on top of Ichiro, which must have looked REALLY bad to my dad. Oh my god.  
  
I quickly get off of Ichiro. "Dad it's not what you think. I'm only 14 for Gods sake! Think about it! We were just watching TV and feel asleep. I swear."  
  
Nope. He didn't believe me.  
  
"ICHIRO GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUTTA MY HOUSE! Wait till I talk to your parents!"  
  
Ichiro quickly grabs his stuff and heads out the door. "See you tomorrow Haruko!"  
  
"I DOUBT THAT!" Dad says and slams the door behind Ichiro.  
  
"Never again will you have anyone over Haruko!" He says.  
  
"But daddy nothing happened!" I protest  
  
Okay, go ahead, call me a lair. Something did happen but what was I to do? Tell my dad I kissed Ichiro? Then my mother walks in.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" she says.  
  
"I'll tell you what the commotion was about! Ichiro and our daughter were sleeping with each other!"  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" I scream.  
  
"Haruko, don't cal you father an idiot. He might be a jerk sometimes but not an idiot. Go upstairs."  
  
"Fine." I huff. I act like I'm going upstairs but I just sit at the top of the stairs to listen.  
  
"InuYasha, Haruko is growing up. You know that as well as I do. You probably came in at the wrong time. I trust our daughter and I guess you don't. She's a smart girl that makes smart decisions. You need to learn to trust your own daughter. You also need to call Ichiro and apologize." My mother says. God I love my mother. She's so understanding. Don't get me wrong, I love my father too but he's just a little dense at sometimes and thinks the worse about things.  
  
"Haruko, you can come down from the top of the stairs now." InuYasha yells.  
  
Damn. How did he know I was there?  
  
"What do you want?" I ask angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry for not trusting you more Haruko." He says and gives me a big hug.  
  
"I don't care about that. You need to apologize to Ichiro not me." I say.  
  
"Can't you do it for me?" He asks whining.  
  
Sometimes I think he acts my age or younger.  
  
BAM  
  
"NO she can not do it for you! GROW UP! You act worst than Miroku!" My mother yells hitting InuYasha.  
  
"Okay okay. Ill say I'm sorry."  
  
"Good. I'm going to go get dinner started. Haruko, you need to work on your homework upstairs."  
  
"Okay mom." I rush up the stairs. No I'm not going to do my homework are you crazy? I flip on the radio and lay on my bed.  
  
Ichiro kissed me. He actually kissed me! I can't believe it. Somehow I didn't mind though. It was really nice and innocent. He somehow awoke a passion inside of me. I want to date Ichiro. That's why I get so mad when Kohana is around him.  
  
I can't wait to see him tomorrow.  
  
!______________________________________________!  
  
Kind of a weird place to stop but oh well. Next chapter is the last one! It's part chapter part epilogue. Please review for my sanity! I have to say this chapter was my favorite to type ^_^ 


	20. High School

Trouble in Paradise  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: I got so excited about writing the last chapter, I wanted to write this one right away! This one will be the ending chapter and the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed reading! I had tons of fun writing my 2 fic. My 1st one wasn't all that great but I really liked how this one went. Thanks everyone!  
  
Inusapphrine: Sorry but you haven't seen the last of me!  
  
AquaRika: lol do YOU have a hentai boyfriend?! Yeah hot chocolate is better ^^  
  
Xoxkissesxox: thanks new reviewer!!! Sorry this is the last chapter about the kids!  
  
Inulover626: Yeah sorry about taking so long. ^^  
  
Sorry if I missed someone my puter kept screwin up!  
  
Chapter 20: High school  
  
Ichiros POV****  
  
I arrive at my house and run upstairs immediately. I pull off my shirt and pants and jump into bed with my purple boxers. I cant believe I actually had the courage to kiss Haruko. AND she didn't slap me. So does this mean we are dating now? I stare up at my ceiling. I think I'm going to call her.  
  
I pick up my phone and dial Harukos number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I gulp.  
  
"InuYasha? May I talk to Haruko?"  
  
"Oh yeah Ichiro. I'm sorry about tonight. I over reacted. I truthfully wouldn't want any one else dating my daughter but you. I trust you to do the right thing Ichiro."  
  
Oh man if you could just see my face! I'm surprised, complexed, scared, and happy all at the same time.  
  
"T-thanks InuYasha." I say trying not to drop my phone.  
  
"Sure. Let me get Haruko."  
  
.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Uh hi Ichiro."  
  
Gods she has the voice of an angel. I know, I know, don't tell me. I'm cheesy.  
  
"So what are you up to?" I ask. I really have no clue why I wanted to call her. I guess just to hear her voice.  
  
"Not much. Hey, after school tomorrow, can I come over to your house to study?"  
  
"Sure. If by studying you mean making out." I said before I could catch myself. I cant believe I just said. I really am a pervert.  
  
"Haha very funny Ichiro. I mean studying this time." She laughs into the phone.  
  
Good. Shes not mad.  
  
"About our kiss, does this mean we are going out?" I ask. My heart is pounding a mile a minute.  
  
"Well I guess. Unless you don't want to go out with me."  
  
"Of course I want to go out with you! I have wanted to for a long time!" I say quickly.  
  
"I'm glad." She says.  
  
"I have got to go to bed. Night Haruko."  
  
"Good night" She whispers and hangs up the phone. I slowly lower the phone until I hear it click.  
  
I cant believe im going out with the most beautiful girl in the world. What am I going to tell my parents? I'm not going to worry about that right now. I just need sleep.  
  
***the next day***  
  
Harukos POV****  
  
Was it a dream or am I really dating Ichiro? I have to pinch myself to wake out of my stupor. Plus, my alarm clock was going off.  
  
I get outta bed and take my shower, get dressed, the usual. I decide to wear some dark jean shorts and a red tank top. I sit at the breakfast table and wait for Ichiro to arrive.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"I'll get it!" I rush to the door. I am met by a violet eyed, tall, dark, hansome, young man. Ichiro.  
  
"Hey are you ready to go to school?" He asks and leans on the door.  
  
"Yeah let me grab my bookbag." I quickly grab my blue bookbag and rush out the door.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" I yell before closing the door.  
  
Phew.  
  
We have this awkward silence about us. I cant stand awkward silence.  
  
I grab Ichiros hand and stop.  
  
"Ichiro please don't act different around me just because we are dating." He grabs my other hand.  
  
"I wont. I promise." He says. He presses his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. We break apart for air. Ichiro trys to kiss me again but I put my fingers up to his soft lips.  
  
"Stop or we are going to be late for class." I say.  
  
"Okay you win."  
  
We walk with each other until we get to Shikon High. Classes buzzed by and then came lunch.  
  
"Ichiro, I want to go out to eat today. We have an hour to eat lets go to a restaurant."  
  
He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.  
  
"Anything you want." He smiles.  
  
"Lets go to Boston Market. Do you want to see if Sato and Ami want to go with us." (boston market is my fave place to eat.)  
  
I guess I haven't told you about Sato and Ami. They are our best friends since elementary school. Ami and Sato have been dating since junior high. Ami and I have been close friends, just like my mom was with Sango. Sato is 16 years old while we are all 14. Lets just say he got held back. Sato has dark brown hair and blue eyes, kinda like Kouga, my moms old boyfriend. Ami has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure Sato would drive us in his jeep."  
  
We go down the halls until we meet up with Sato and Ami making out at Ami's locker. Talk about your major PDA. (public display of affection for all of those who don't know)  
  
"AHEM" Ichiro clears his throat.  
  
"Oh hey Ichiro whats up man?" Sato says.  
  
"Nothing at all. You and Ami wanna drive us to Boston Market to eat?"  
  
"I love that place!" Ami says.  
  
"Sure. Lets hurry so we can get back in time."  
  
We all get into Satos jeep, me and Ichiro sitting in the back of course.  
  
"So what have you been up to Haruko?" Sato asks with a smirk.  
  
"No good that's what." That was always our little joke. He would ask me what I have been up to and yeah. You know the rest.  
  
He laughs like he always does.  
  
"Are you sure its okay if I come over to your house Ichiro?"  
  
"Of course it is. My mom and dad will be out until 8:00." He says putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
"What would I do without you Haruko?" He says.  
  
"You would probably be with Kohana." I joke. He takes his arms away from my body.  
  
"That wasn't funny." He says trying to act hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." I give him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Whoa, are you guys dating now?" Ami asks.  
  
"Yeah." I says simply.  
  
"Ichiro you dog you!" Sato says.  
  
"I haven't told about yesterday when InuYasha caught us on the couch. Haruko was sleeping on top of me and InuYasha walked in."  
  
"Hey now I was sleeping on your shoulder but SOMEHOW I ended up on top of you." I protest.  
  
"Gee Ichiro your more of a pervert then I thought" Ami said laughing.  
  
"Hey now! I can be romantic too!" He protests.  
  
"R~ight" I say laughing. "Chill out I'm just joking with you!"  
  
"It wasn't funny"  
  
"Aw I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?"  
  
"Yeah." Ichiro said trying to act all hurt again. "I need another kiss to cheer me up."  
  
"Oh I see now." I say laughing.  
  
He leans into me but I pull away.  
  
"Nope you cant get my kisses that way. You have to earn them."  
  
He looks disappointed.  
  
"How do I earn them?" He asks.  
  
"Buy my lunch!" I say excitedly. He falls over anime style.  
  
"Fine I promise to buy your lunch."  
  
"hmm.. I guess you can have one." I say laughing. I press my lips against his and we end up having a tongue war. I won of course. ^_^  
  
"Wow that was some kiss!" Sato said laughing. I blushed. Usually I'm not one to blush but hey, that was embarrassing. Somehow I forgot all about Sato and Ami otherwise I would have never did that in front of them.  
  
Sato pulls into Boston Market. We decided to get our food to go.  
  
"You spill anything in my jeep and you will wax my car for a year. Got that?" Sato says passing everyone their food.  
  
"Right."  
  
We ate our food quickly and hurried into our next class before the bell rang.  
  
As soon as school was done, me and Ichiro walked to his house. We talked along the way about school, projects, and stuff like that.  
  
Ichiro reached his house and unlocked his door.  
  
"Well here we are!"  
  
"Don't forget I used to live here too!" I exclaim.  
  
"Oh yeah." He laughs.  
  
"Lets do our homework in my room." Ichiro says.  
  
"Just don't get any funny ideas got it?" I say eyeing him.  
  
"Lets keep it PG-13" He laughs. We go upstairs to Ichiros room.  
  
"Wow you painted it red."  
  
"I love the color red."  
  
"I guess." I lay down on his bed and pull out my math book. Ichiro lays beside me and shares my book.  
  
We work on our math problems until we finish them all. I look at the clock.  
  
"Shoot its only 4:30. I told my mom I would be home at 8:00. What do you wanna do?" I ask.  
  
"This." Ichiro captures my lips in a tantalizing kiss. I move my hands to his neck. His hands rest on my hips. After our kiss he hugs me and strokes my hair.  
  
"Haruko. I think I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I say without hesitation.  
  
"I'm so glad we are together now." He says.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Narators POV****  
  
Ichiro covered Haruko and himself up in his silk red sheets. Ichiro and Haruko fell asleep in each others arms again. Miroku got home early at 7:00 and went up to Ichiros room to check on him. He cracked the door open slightly. He stepped in his room. Miroku chuckled to himself. Ichiro woke up at this but Haruko didn't.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Your going to wake up Haruko!" Ichiro whispered.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you Ichiro." Miroku whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ichiro said. And then he noticed how that situation looked.  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything! Look I'm still in my clothes!" Ichiro said pulling the covers off himself. That woke Haruko up.  
  
"Whats going on?" She asked. "Oh my God, Ichiro were are your pants?!" Haruko screams.  
  
"Yeah, Ichiro, WERE ARE YOUR PANTS?! I though I taught you better. Me and your mom didn't do that until age."  
  
"DAD! Get out of my room!" Ichiro yelled.  
  
"Fine but we are having a BIG talk after you get dressed."  
  
"Ugh. I swear I didn't mean anything perverted! I must have took off my pants because I am so used to sleeping in my boxers."  
  
"Yeah, right." Haruko rolled her eyes.  
  
Ichiro got back in bed with Haruko.  
  
"We didn't do anything and that's all that matters. Just let me hold you for a while." Ichiro said nuzzleing Harukos neck.  
  
"Fine by me." She said giving Ichiro a kiss.  
  
An hour later Ichiro and Haruko go downstairs to meet an impatient Miroku and a frantic Sango. And yes, Ichiro was fully clothed.  
  
"What in the seven HELLS have you been doing up there!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Studying and sleeping." Ichiro said.  
  
"Ichiro, you need to learn some manners. Me and your dad didn't do that stuff till."  
  
"MOM!" Ichiro yells. "I don't need to know about your sex life! WE didn't have sex! WE didn't do anything but sleep! MY GOD!" Ichiro yells throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Okay I believe you." Sango says sitting down.  
  
"Just don't ever sleep in the same bed with Haruko again. You have the same pervertedness as your father did and I don't trust your wandering hands.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I have to be going. Bye Sango and Miroku." Haruko said.  
  
"Can I walk you to the door?" Ichiro asks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"He just wants a goodbye kiss. I know that line WAY to well." Miroku whispers in Sangos ear. Sango just nods.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay at your house."  
  
"Thanks for helping me study."  
  
"I love you Ichiro."  
  
"I love you too Haruko." Ichiro pressed his lips against Harukos for a short while and waved goodbye to her.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ichiro and Haruko finished high school. Ichiro passed all his classes with a C thanks to his and Harukos "studying" time.  
  
Ichiro and Haruko ended up going to the same college, and both got a degree in business. They both got hired at the same place InuYasha works.  
  
Ichiro proposed to Haruko and were wed in Hawaii were their parents had their honeymoon.  
  
They had a daughter named Serinity and a son named Maro. Serinity had jet black hair like her mothers and violet eyes like Ichiros. Maro had brown hair and blue eyes. For some unknown reason, Serenity ended up taking the perverted trait. Was she ever a handful at 16! She wasn't a slut or anything but she just said perverted things and loved to flirt. Maro was a quiet boy up until his teen years. He opened up a bit when he turned 13.  
  
Haruko went through the same thing as Kagome. Her heart problems came back to haunt her when she was 30. She got it taken care of with minor scars. Serenity also had the same problems and went through surgery at 15. Her surgery was a success and everyone ended up living healthy and wonderful lives.  
  
!*The end*!  
  
Cheesy ending eh? Lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made my second fanfiction a success! I really wanted this chapter to be longer but I ran out of ideas. I really hoped you all liked it! Be sure to have me on your author alerts list because I will be having a new fanfiction coming out soon! It will be called: If we meet again.  
  
Summary:  
  
Shikon Jewel is complete. InuYasha choses to be with Kikyo and Kagome runs to her time. She takes the completed jewel with her so no demons could come after it. She seals up the well heartbroken and continues to live her life. On her 18 brithday, Kagome goes out to a club and celebrates with her friends. But she runs into someone. InuYasha? In the future?  
  
So please tell me if you like it or not! 


End file.
